Que ton masque tombe voir si j'existe
by Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka
Summary: Je suis à tes côtés, je te regarde et je te parle. Mais jamais je ne m'explique et ne laisse tomber ma garde et après... comment savoir qui tu es, et si j'existe pour toi? Quand ton masque tombera... on verra si j'existe. Yaoi !
1. Prologue

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka-et-de-Rufus-Shinra (j'envahis un nouveau fandom! 8D)

Titre : Que ton masque tombe... voir si j'existe.

Résumé : Je suis à tes côtés, je te regarde et je te parle. Mais jamais je ne m'explique et ne laisse tomber ma garde et après... comment savoir qui tu es, et si j'existe pour toi? Quand ton masque tombera... on verra si j'existe. Yaoi !

Couple : RenjiXByakuya, très certainement parce que je préfère mon person chouchou en uke :3 Donc YAOI ! Attention

Rating : M, parce que j'adore les agrumes, surtout les citrons et que les citrons c'est bon quand c'est acide ! *regard angélique*

Disclaimer : J'ai tenté de marchander le ginpakukazaharu no truc, mais même ça, on veut pas me le donner... Tout est à Tite Kubo u.u

Note : Un couple pas très original mais que j'aime tellement *_* j'attends tout plein de reviews siouplait ! :3

Note 2 : La fic ne sera pas très longue, 5 ou 6 chapitres tout au plus, plus épilogue. Je suis régulière et je finis toujours mes fics! *toute fière*

Merci à ma bêta-lectrice, Effy ! :P

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Que ton masque tombe… voir si j'existe**

PROLOGUE

Il devait être aux alentours de midi lorsque le fukutaicho Abarai dut se résoudre à troquer sa bouteille de saké pour son ordre de mission. Non, il n'était pas alcoolique, disons qu'il aimait les bonnes choses. Seulement, les missions ne faisaient pas toujours partie de 'ces bonnes choses'. Et cet ordre de mission-ci, reçu directement du Sotaicho (c'est-à-dire par le sous-fifre de son sous-fifre) s'annonçait des plus ennuyeux. Il devait se rendre, avec son capitaine, dans un district mal famé du Rukongai pour enquêter sur une disparition anormale d'âme… Autant dire que monsieur saké gagnait haut la main.

Ce fut donc sans escale à sa très chère 11° division que Renji dut se rendre à sa capitainerie de la 6°.

Comme pour ne pas changer, le capitaine Kuchiki travaillait avec toujours le même sérieux et, malgré son ordre de mission en main, Renji sentit qu'il dérangeait Sa Majesté Kuchiki… N'étant pas un grand amateur des silences tendus et prolongés, Renji tendit le papier à son capitaine qui le prit sans même y jeter un regard.

« … Le Sotaicho nous demande de nous rendre au…

- Je sais lire. »

Comme toujours, nota mentalement Renji, ce n'était pas par son ton chaleureux que brillait son capitaine. Il observa ce dernier lever la tête, le fixer et lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait disposer jusqu'à ce qu'il ordonne le départ.

« Hai, Taicho. »

Le jeune homme quitta le bureau et soupira une fois à la porte. Décidément, c'était à croire que l'air se raréfiait de jour en jour autour de son taicho… ou peut-être était-ce une impression. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient battus avant l'exécution supposée de Rukia, les deux hommes ne s'étaient plus parlé que pour échanger des banalités en rapport avec leurs postes respectifs.

« Hé bien, Renji, qu'attends-tu ? »

Byakuya était déjà à l'entrée de la capitainerie, regardant par-dessus son épaule le jeune homme qui était son lieutenant. Son regard avait toujours cette pointe de mépris qu'abhorrait Renji, mais il n'en dit rien. Un jour oui, ses crocs l'atteindraient vraiment.

* * *

Le rouquin avait perdu de vue son capitaine. En arrivant au Rukongai, dans la partie déserte qu'il devait normalement inspecter, ils étaient tombés sur une horde de hollows. Probablement modifiés par Aizen, ou échappés au contrôle de ce dernier lors de ses premiers essais, ses bestiaux dissimulaient leur reiatsu. Surpris plus que réellement décontenancé, Renji ne s'était pas fait prier et leur avait sauté dessus sans pitié.

Il aimait bien le saké, mais la baston, c'était vraiment sacré.

Il n'y avait qu'un petit détail, un petit 'hic' comme on dit, qui venait entacher le tableau… Il n'avait pas pris en compte le fait que jamais le capitaine Kuchiki ne s'abaisserait à attaquer le menu fretin. C'était donc sans surprise mais avec un certain agacement que, une fois les hollows morts, Renji se rendit compte que son taicho s'était éclipsé.

« Merde ! cracha Renji, Encore heureux qu'il ne dissimule pas son reiatsu ! »

Le fukutaicho s'élança vers Byakuya, le rejoignant le plus vite possible.

De son côté, Byakuya aurait presque dit qu'il s'ennuyait. Quelques hollows avaient tenté de l'attaquer, sans le moindre succès. C'était donc avec une pointe d'exaspération que le capitaine se dirigeait vers ce qui semblait être l'antre du hollow et leader en question.

Arrivé dans une sorte de grotte, l'homme aux cheveux noirs observa tout autour. Son regard était toujours aussi froid et rien ne laissait penser qu'il était en train d'analyser chaque recoin de l'endroit. Il ne fut pas surpris quand un monstre jaillit de l'obscurité en se jetant sur lui. Il l'esquiva d'un pas et utilisa sa technique favorite du déplacement éclair par derrière. Comment disait-on déjà ? Vite fait bien fait.

Byakuya lança un regard indifférent à la dépouille du hollow à ses pieds et regarda tout autour. La mission était déjà terminée ? Quel ennui. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand une espèce de fumée envahit la salle. Il bloqua de suite sa respiration et s'échappa de l'endroit. À l'extérieur, il se posta face à l'entrée pour observer. Quelque chose d'anormal se produisait.

Renji ne tarda pas à se montrer et à se placer aux côtés de son capitaine.

« Que se passe-t-il, Taicho ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Le roux tourna la tête vers l'entrée qui débordait de fumée. Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs se dissiper. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus aucune trace de fumée, Byakuya jugea qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il tourna les talons quand une voix résonna. Cette voix lui rappelait quelqu'un mais… Incertain, il ne tourna pas tout de suite la tête.

« Taicho, il y a quelqu'un là-dedans ! »

La voix résonna de nouveau, plus clairement c'était une voix de femme, très douce.

« Byakuya-sama… »

L'homme se figea. On pouvait clairement lire sur son visage qu'il était en proie à un questionnement furieux. Pourquoi cette voix ? Pourquoi était-elle là ? C'était impossible !

« Taicho… C'est… »

Byakuya se retourna enfin et son visage sembla se liquéfier sur place.

« Hi… Hisana ?

- Byakuya-sama… »

Le capitaine crispa ses mains sur la garde de Senbonzakura et fronça les sourcils.

« Quitte cette apparence, Hollow. »

Renji remarqua que la main de son taicho était étonnamment contractée, au point qu'elle en devenait blanche. Il déglutit, conscient que son vis-à-vis retenait sa colère et heureux que cela ne soit pas dirigé vers lui. Il regarda ensuite la femme. Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Rukia. Renji n'eut pas de mal à comprendre qui était cette femme.

Comment cela se faisait-il ? Une âme ne ressuscite pas comme ça, non ? Et comment allait réagir Byakuya ? Il allait sûrement tuer la créature qui osait prendre le contrôle d'un souvenir aussi cher à ses yeux. Renji avait fini par le comprendre, malgré les apparences, Byakuya devait être quelqu'un de sensible, puisqu'il portait le deuil depuis de si longues années…

« Je ne répèterai pas. Quitte cette apparence, Hollow. »

La jeune femme posa une main sur son cœur, affolée.

« Byakuya-sama… Je… Ne me tuez pas, je vous en prie, je… »

Le fukutaicho savait qu'on ne lui pardonnerait pas d'être intervenu, aussi, il se contenta d'observer. Son taicho dégaina son épée et la plaça devant son visage, comme lorsqu'il relâche la forme shikai.

« Shire…

- Attendez ! Dites-moi au moins comment va Rukia… Avez-vous pu la retrouver ? Dites-moi, Byakuya-sama, qu'est-elle devenue ? »

Du point de vue de Renji, si le hollow en était bien un, il était fort car il venait de trouver les deux sujets sensibles pour le noble. Deux sujets qui pouvaient précipiter la mort comme l'épargner…

« Je vous ai fait promettre une telle chose… Dites-moi, cela ne vous a pas porté préjudice, j'espère… Je m'en veux tellement… Vous m'aimiez tant et je… »

Renji se figea en voyant que son supérieur abaissait son arme.

« Taicho ! Que…

- Tais-toi. »

Le jeune homme se tut et serra les poings. Il la sentait très mal cette histoire. Très mal. Il porta sa main à la garde de son zanpakuto, prêt à intervenir.

« Hisana…

- Je ne vous ai pas causé de mal au moins ? Je m'en veux tellement, ma mort a dû vous être difficile à surmonter… Je vous en prie pardonnez-moi… »

Byakuya ne semblait plus exactement se contrôler. Il avait presque perdu son masque d'indifférence et de froideur et se dirigeait lentement vers l'âme.

« Taicho ! C'est un hollow ! Ne la laissez pas vous avoir ! »

Renji se fit royalement ignorer. Il observa un instant les deux amants se rapprocher. Pourquoi avait-il comme mal tout à coup ? Pourquoi son taicho faisait-il plus confiance à cette apparition à l'origine douteuse qu'à lui ?

« C'est une ruse, Taicho ! Reprenez-vous ! »

Le jeune fukutaicho se figea en voyant la scène. Byakuya venait de prendre Hisana dans ses bras et la serrait contre lui. Il saisit Zabimaru et dégaina, en garde.

« Taicho, vous devez m'écouter ! Cette âme ne peut pas être votre femme ! Elle est morte depuis longtemps ! »

Byakuya ne se retourna même pas pour lui lancer un regard méprisant. Etrange. D'habitude, il l'aurait déjà tué pour avoir assisté à une telle scène! Renji se mit en garde, quelque chose se préparait. Il ne voulait pas attaquer sans être certain, mais il savait qu'il devait ramener Byakuya à la raison. Tout à coup, il remarqua un peu de fumée aux pieds des deux personnes. La même que tout à l'heure.

« Alors la fumée aurait une sorte de pouvoir ?… »

Ce n'était pas impossible. La fumée hypnotiserait ? Byakuya avait été dans la grotte, en plein dans cette fumée. Cela expliquerait la facilité avec laquelle le hollow le manipulait… Mais pas l'apparence.

« Taicho ! Nous devons au moins l'amener au Seireitei pour être certain que c'est bien votre femme ! Taicho ! »

Hisana esquissa un sourire qui n'échappa pas à Renji. Ce dernier déglutit en entendant les paroles de la femme.

« Byakuya-sama… Ce garçon m'ennuie… Ne pouvez-vous pas vous en débarrasser ? »

Le capitaine daigna enfin se tourner face à son vice-capitaine et le regarda dans les yeux. Cependant, Renji n'y lut rien de ce qu'il voyait d'habitude. Ils étaient vides. Etait-il possédé ou un truc du genre ? Comme le vice-capitaine de la 13° division ? Shiba Kaien ?

« Taicho… »

Renji ne perdit pas de temps en analyse. Son capitaine allait libérer la forme shikai de Senbonzakura, il la para comme lors de leur combat.

« Taicho ! Réveillez-vous ! Je suis Abarai Renji ! Votre vice-capitaine ! »

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait mais il semblait que le combat contre son supérieur était inévitable. Il voulait l'affronter, il le désirait ardemment mais… pas comme ça. C'était tout sauf intéressant.

Il se figea de surprise quand il vit que Byakuya, lui, ne faisait pas d'état d'âme. Il avait directement utilisé son bankai et ne comptait pas ménager son adversaire. Renji parvint à esquiver un peu. Il profita d'un instant de latence pour libérer lui aussi son bankai. Etait-ce une impression ? Toujours était-il qu'il sentait que Byakuya était bien plus fort que la dernière fois. Il préféra se dire que c'était parce que le hollow le contrôlait.

Pas parce qu'il se battait pour quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

Après quelques minutes sans arriver à toucher le capitaine, Renji était essoufflé. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le combattre de toutes ses forces. C'était stupide !

« Taicho ! Bon sang, réveillez-vous ! Vous vous faites manipuler ! »

Encore une fois, cela fut inutile. Renji avait baissé sa garde un moment pour dire cela et Byakuya ne s'était pas donné la peine d'arrêter ses coups pour au moins donner l'impression qu'il écoutait. Il avait vu cela comme une ouverture et avait attaqué avec toute la force de son bankai. Surpris, Renji essuya l'attaque et s'écroula.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, ça faisait toujours aussi mal. Au sol, le jeune homme se demandait si se relever était vraiment utile. Son ennemi était terriblement fort et avait encore moins de pitié que d'habitude. Avait-il la moindre chance de gagner ce combat ? Et encore, était-ce vraiment un combat et pas une exécution ?

« Taicho… »

Renji se redressa sur ses bras vacillants, ses cheveux tombaient lourdement sur son visage, leur couleur se confondant avec son sang. Zabimaru avait été réduit en miettes et il ne pouvait plus faire grand chose. Mais c'était son capitaine, il ne le laisserait pas aux mains de ce hollow sans avoir tenté l'impossible.

« Hisana est morte… Taicho. Vous vous trompez… »

Renji cracha du sang. Il était réellement plus blessé qu'il ne l'avait pensé. La dernière fois, il était en meilleur état quand même… Il observa Byakuya s'approcher de lui et tendre son doigt vers lui. Le vice-capitaine comprit ce qui allait lui arriver. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Il avait encore perdu. Il n'entendit qu'un mot avant de sombrer :

« Hado no yon: Byakurai. »

Et puis après…

Plus rien.

* * *

Alors? un peu court comme la plupart de mes prologues, mais c'est pour mettre en place ! ^.^

Je vous invite à reviewer car je ne marche qu'avec ce carburant là :D

See you soon ! :P


	2. Colosse aux pieds d'argile

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka-et-de-Rufus-Shinra / _Merci à ma bêta : Effy-chu!_

Titre : Que ton masque tombe... voir si j'existe.

Résumé : Je suis à tes côtés, je te regarde et je te parle. Mais jamais je ne m'explique et ne laisse tomber ma garde et après... comment savoir qui tu es, et si j'existe pour toi? Quand ton masque tombera... on verra si j'existe. Yaoi !

Couple : RenjiXByakuya, très certainement parce que je préfère mon perso chouchou en uke :3 Donc YAOI ! Attention

Rating : M, parce que j'adore les agrumes, surtout les citrons et que les citrons c'est bon quand c'est acide ! *regard angélique*

Disclaimer : J'ai tenté de marchander le ginpakukazaharu no truc, mais même ça, on veut pas me le donner... (une âme éclairée m'a fait remarquer que négocier Byakuya est plus intéressant, mais bon... on me le donnera jamais même si je promets d'être saaaage ;_;) Tout est à Tite Kubo u.u

_**Kaname-chan** : Renji il est pas mouru :D que ferais-je sans mon perso principal ? ^^' Bref! Voici la suite ! Merci pour ta review :P_

_**Pimouss-killer** : J'adore le pseudo XD Merci pour la review et j'espère que la suite comblera ta faim! :D_

**Bon, je ne vais pas le cacher hein, habituellement, j'attends entre une et deux semaines avant de publier les chapitres suivants mais là! J'ai eu tout plein de reviews alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout et ça m'a fait très plaisir et ça m'a motivée et donc voilà la suite beaucoup plus vite que prévu! :D En espérant que cela encourage les petits timides qui m'ont mise en "story alert" ou favori sans reviewer à pointer le bout de leur nez! ;)**

**ps : ça fait deux fois que le site plante quand je veux poster... Mais je persévère u.u pour vous! 8D *court vite avant qu'on la prenne pour une folle***

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

Quel était ce bruit ? C'était comme s'il y avait plein de gens autour qui bougeaient et s'affolaient. Et il y avait plein de paroles différentes, mais il ne comprenait pas cette langue. Ah non, en fait, c'était bien sa langue c'était juste qu'il n'arrivait pas à tout entendre. Et cette douleur… C'était atroce… Il avait mal du bout des pieds jusqu'au bout des cheveux. Mais… il avait mal ? Comment cela se faisait-il ?

Il tenta de bouger un doigt, il remua légèrement et tout à coup, il y eut encore plus de bruit. Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient tous penchés sur lui et…

« Abarai ! Abarai !

- Renji ! Tiens bon ! »

Tiens… Ces voix, il lui semblait les connaître. Mais qui était-ce ? Il entrouvrit les paupières. Il ne voyait que des taches de couleurs. Du blanc avec beaucoup de noir et à côté, une petite forme toute noire accompagnée d'une autre forme noire, un peu plus grande avec une pointe de jaune et ce n'était pas tout, il avait encore plein d'autres formes noires qui bougeaient tout autour de lui.

« Laissez-le, retirez-vous, je vous appellerai quand il sera tiré d'affaire. »

Tiré d'affaire ? Alors… il était vivant, hein ? Mais il ne comprenait pas. Qui parlait ? Qui était là ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression de rouler alors qu'il était allongé ? Il voulut parler mais sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui lui bloquait la gorge. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? Que lui avait-on mis dans la bouche pour qu'il… Il tenta de l'arracher mais une main, fine, le retint.

« Calmez-vous, Abarai, je suis le capitaine Unohana. »

Uno… hana ? Alors, il était à la 4° division ? Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, il avait bien été attaqué par…

« Ne tentez pas de parler. »

Renji n'écouta pas et essaya d'arracher le masque sur sa bouche.

« Kuch… iki… Tai… cho… »

Unohana hocha la tête. La dévotion dont faisait preuve Renji était impressionnante. Même dans cet état, il s'inquiétait de son capitaine. Le voyant ainsi perdu, elle replaça le masque et posa sa main sur son front pour le rassurer.

« Il est porté disparu, mais je suis sûre qu'il va bien. »

Unohana ne comprit pas pourquoi son malade se mit à trembler et ses yeux à grossir comme s'il allait pleurer. Elle mit cela sur le coup de l'émotion mais un sixième sens lui dit que c'était loin d'être aussi simple.

Au début, elle n'avait pas voulu croire à l'origine des blessures du fukutaicho, mais en voyant son air affolé, il était certain que l'auteur de ces blessures n'était autre que Senbonzakura.

Cela voulait-il dire que le capitaine Kuchiki les avait trahis ?

Il ne fallait pas se hâter en conclusions hasardeuses. Elle anesthésia Renji et rejoignit la salle d'opération où elle s'affaira à le soigner pendant près d'une journée. Si Byakuya était l'auteur de ces blessures, il n'y était pas allé de main-morte.

Environ deux jours plus tard, le fukutaicho Abarai remua les paupières. Il sentait que son corps était recouvert de bandages sans même avoir encore ouvert les yeux. Cela allait des jambes jusqu'au cou. Le torse y était passé aussi et une bonne partie des bras également.

« Abarai, vous vous réveillez ? »

Cette voix était douce, calme et étrangement revigorante. Renji hocha la tête, ouvrir les yeux, c'était dur… Il émit un vague grognement.

« Je vois, je vais vous laissez vous reposer encore. Sachez que vous êtes tiré d'affaire. »

Renji acquiesça d'un vague 'merci' difficilement reconnaissable.

« Kuchiki… Tai… cho… Où… »

Unohana le regarda avec compassion et lui toucha la main.

« C'est lui qui vous a mis dans cet état ?

- … Non…

- Ne mentez pas pour le protéger, Abarai. Je sais bien qu'il y a des circonstances à éclaircir. Reposez-vous, nous verrons cela en temps voulu.

- Mer… ci…

- Laissez tomber les formules de politesse. Avez-vous encore mal ? Je peux ajouter des anti-douleurs à votre dose. »

Renji ne répondit rien. Il crispa les poings et se mordit la lèvre. Unohana comprit qu'aucun anti-douleur ne pourrait le soulager contre ce genre de peine. Elle lui caressa le front en un geste maternel et se redressa.

« Reposez-vous et récupérez bien, vos amis meurent d'envie de vous voir. »

Renji esquissa un vague sourire avant de se rendormir.

Deux jours supplémentaires plus tard, Renji commençait à reprendre du poil de la bête. Il arrivait à marcher un peu et reprenait un rythme de vie normal. Non, parce que dormir 23 heures par jour, ça allait deux minutes.

Il avait reçu la visite d'un Ikkaku et d'un Yumichika en pleine forme. Ayant passé du saké en fraude, Ikkaku avait manqué de se faire tuer par Isane, le chien de garde de l'hôpital, mais les réflexes de survie de la 11° l'avaient bien sauvé. Yumichika ne s'était pas privé de se payer sa tête.

Kira aussi était passé. Avec Hinamori et Rangiku. Sans la troisième, cela aurait pu être reposant. Il fallait dire qu'elle supportait bien l'alcool, Kira… non. Alors autant dire merci aux fabuleuses capacités de kidô de Hinamori qui permirent de ne pas se faire repérer par le grand manitou de la 4°, appelée plus communément Restu Unohana.

La visite de Rukia avait été beaucoup moins joviale. Elle s'inquiétait pour son grand frère et harcelait presque Renji pour en savoir plus. Il ne lui avait pas dit qui était à l'origine de telles blessures et se contenta de la rassurer en lui disant que Kuchiki Taicho était probablement en train d'exterminer les hollows responsables.

La dernière visite, beaucoup moins agréable, était celle redoutée du Sotaicho. Unohana avait réussi à lui faire dire quand il passerait et Renji avait donc eu toutes latitudes pour se préparer.

Mais il n'avait pas imaginé que ça serait si dur…

« Abarai Fukutaicho, vous savez pourquoi je suis là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Assis dans son lit, il n'en menait pas large. Finalement, il existait plus impressionnant que son taicho. Quoique, ce n'était pas le même charisme. Il l'admirait son Taicho.

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

- … Nous sommes arrivés dans le secteur en question. Des hollows sont apparus, je les ai tués pendant que Kuchiki Taicho avançait vers le leader. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il se cachait dans une grotte. Le capitaine l'a tué mais quand je suis arrivé, il y avait une étrange fumée qui sortait de la grotte.

- Quel est son pouvoir ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien… Kuchiki Taicho en avait inhalé plus que moi qui était arrivé dehors alors qu'elle se dissipait. Je crois que c'est ça qui…

- Qui quoi ? »

Le vieillard n'avait pas un ton aussi rassurant que pouvait l'être celui d'Unohana. Il était sec et dur.

« Qui l'a possédé ? Je ne sais pas trop… Kuchiki Taicho s'est soudain mis en tête de m'attaquer et je n'ai pas su quoi faire immédiatement. J'ai essayé de riposter pour lui faire entendre raison mais… mais il m'a vaincu…

- Ce qui n'est pas étonnant. Pourquoi vous a-t-il attaqué ? »

Renji déglutit. Il lui semblait que parler de l'apparition d'Hisana serait une sorte de trahison pour Byakuya. Il savait à quel point ce dernier pouvait tenir à son honneur et il était presque sûr que parler de sa faiblesse face à un fantôme serait une sorte de honte. Et il ne voulait pas blesser son capitaine comme ça.

« Je ne sais pas…

- Vraiment ? »

Le Sotaicho fixa Renji dans les yeux. Ce dernier se sentit mal comme s'il était écrasé et il avait du mal à respirer et…

« Seriez-vous en train d'essayer de protéger votre capitaine de ce qui ressemble à une trahison ?

- … Je… Non…

- Yamamoto Sotaicho, intervint Unohana, le vice-capitaine Abarai est encore convalescent et votre reiatsu risque de rouvrir ses blessures. Il serait judicieux de reprendre cette discussion quand il aura entièrement recouvré ses forces.

- Bien. Nous y reviendrons plus tard. Les 46 désirent également vous entendre.

- Je… Hai… »

Le vieil homme se redressa et quitta la pièce silencieusement. Renji demeura encore un instant comme figé jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'on le rallongeait.

« Le capitaine Kuchiki vous a vraiment blessé. Il n'y a aucun doute que son intention était bien de vous tuer.

- …

- Cependant, je devine qu'il n'a pas fait cela sans raison et je veux bien vous croire quant à ce qu'il soit possédé par ce hollow.

- Unohana Taicho…

- Vous ne nous dites pas tout, Abarai, nous le sentons bien.

- Je…

- Vous voulez sauver votre capitaine de la trahison et de l'exécution, je le conçois bien. Mais rassurez-vous, on ne peut pas exterminer le chef du clan Kuchiki ainsi.

- Je sais mais… Je m'inquiète…

- Je vois dans vos yeux que vous êtes triste. Ce hollow a d'autres pouvoirs ?

- … Prendre l'apparence de… d'êtres chers…

- Je vois. Abarai, récupérez et je vous donnerai le moyen de sauver votre capitaine.

- Mais…

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous resterez en isolement pour récupérer plus vite, ensuite, je vous donnerai une semaine pour ramener Byakuya ici.

- Merci beaucoup, Unohana Taicho ! »

La femme sourit devant le regard déterminé de Renji.

« Vous êtes mieux ainsi, Abarai. Ne perdez pas confiance en vous. »

Quelques heures plus tard, comme promis, Renji se retrouvait isolé du reste de l'hôpital et ceux qui voulaient le voir étaient renvoyés avec la même réponse : « Des complications de son état de santé ». Cela voulait à la fois tout dire et rien dire. En y repensant, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se dit que le capitaine Unohana était un sacré numéro. Elle faisait tout, mais strictement tout ce qu'elle voulait dans l'enceinte de son hôpital. Il sourit en se souvenant comment le Sotaicho avait été renvoyé.

Renji s'assit sur son lit et but une gorgée d'eau. Hinamori lui avait apporté un bouquet de fleurs il décorait la table de nuit. Ikkaku et Rangiku lui avait planqué un peu de saké dans sa table de nuit et Renji avait réussi de justesse, avec l'aide de Yumichika, à empêcher Rukia d'afficher ses dessins, disons particuliers, partout sur les murs. Pour décorer, disait-elle… Tss…

Le fukutaicho se sentait un peu seul, il devait se l'avouer, mais c'était pour guérir plus vite. Il savait que si on le laissait faire, il quitterait le plus vite possible cet endroit pour aller se faire une bonne baston à la 11° avec Ikkaku. Et puis tant pis s'il devait retourner direct à l'hosto.

Pourtant, Renji ne regrettait pas de se sentir seul et isolé comme ça. Il savait que cela était nécessaire pour pouvoir retrouver et ramener son taicho. Il devait le trouver et lui faire comprendre. Il était hors de question que son capitaine se fasse manipuler ainsi comme un moins que rien ! Bon sang, c'était Kuchiki Taicho ! Celui qu'il avait juré de dépasser ou, pour le moment, d'atteindre.

Au début, il devait se l'avouer, il le haïssait. Il lui avait volé Rukia en l'adoptant. Il avait haï le noble pour ça mais, depuis qu'il était son vice-capitaine, ça avait changé. La haine devenait de l'admiration. Byakuya était réellement impressionnant, charismatique et, il l'avouait cette fois sans mal, véritablement beau. Noble, quoi.

Renji leva la tête vers le plafond. C'était invraisemblable, comment Kuchiki Taicho avait-il pu tomber dans le panneau si facilement ? Est-ce que revoir Hisana comptait tant pour lui ? Etait-il si triste et traumatisé de sa mort qu'un fantôme puisse le rassurer ? Renji eut du mal à l'admettre, mais il le sentait, revoir l'être que Byakuya avait le plus aimé était tout simplement son vœu le plus cher. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Tout le monde le savait ! Byakuya avait bravé toutes les règles de sa classe pour épouser une paysanne du Rukongai. Alors forcément, il devait l'adorer.

Et ce deuil prolongé, c'était une preuve flagrante ! Il l'aimait peut-être encore ou du moins, restait plongé dans le passé. Renji demeura pensif à cette constatation, mais rapidement, une autre explication germa dans son esprit. Et si… si en fait ce n'était pas le fait qu'il l'aime encore le problème ? Peut-être que c'était bien plus simple !

Il l'avait bien remarqué, en dehors de ses devoirs, Byakuya ne faisait jamais rien pour lui. Enfin, peut-être une ou deux activités quand il était chez lui, après les heures supplémentaires et les réunions de capitaines. Alors peut-être que le problème était la solitude ?

Cela s'expliquait. Byakuya souffrait de la mort de Hisana dans le sens où il n'avait plus personne de proche de lui. Un noble comme le chef du clan Kuchiki ne peut se permettre de montrer ce qu'il ressent. Alors comment se rapprocher dans ce cas ? Il fallait le voir avec Rukia ! Il osait à peine lui dire qu'il était fier d'elle…

« Heureusement que j'suis pas noble… »

Renji soupira. Oui, peut-être qu'il avait souffert au Rukongai, mais il avait le droit d'être lui là-bas. Le devoir d'être fort et le droit de vivre comme il le voulait. Et Byakuya ? Le devoir d'obéir aux règles et aux lois et le droit d'être seul ?

« P'tin, ça craint. »

Le jeune homme serra les poings. C'était sûr, il allait ramener son taicho au bercail, quitte à devoir le combattre. Mais cette fois, il gagnerait ! Parce que c'était son devoir de fukutaicho : protéger son taicho. Parce que personne d'autres que lui n'avait le droit de l'affronter et de le battre. Parce que personne ne le comprenait mieux que lui. Parce qu'il était hors de question que Byakuya vive dans un passé peuplé de chimères.

Parce que c'était son capitaine, tout simplement.

* * *

« Unohana Taicho ! »

Le femme aux cheveux noirs se retourna calmement et fit face à la horde de shinigami qui courait vers elle. Parmi eux, elle reconnut les têtes brûlées de la 11°.

« Savez-vous qu'il est interdit de courir dans l'enceinte de mon hôpital ? »

Le sourire de la femme refroidit le groupe qui réalisa soudainement à quel point ils avaient oublié que le capitaine de la 4° pouvait être terrifiant. Ils se figèrent, au garde à vous, et attendirent la permission de bouger.

« Vous désirez sans doute voir Abarai?

- Euh… Hai, Unohana Taicho !

- Il est isolé. Ses blessures se sont aggravées. Il n'est pas en danger mais ne doit pas recevoir de visite. »

Après une courte joute verbale, l'armée d'amis de Renji rendit courageusement les armes face à la toute puissance de Retsu Unohana. Sûr, si y'avait besoin d'un remplaçant pour Pépé Yama, celle-là ferait l'affaire !

Une fois le calme revenu, ce fut Isane Kotestu qui appela son capitaine.

« Unohana Taicho, Abarai Fukutaicho veut vous voir. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans la chambre du susnommé. Elle le vit avec son regard déterminé, celui qu'elle lui connaissait. Il était prêt.

« Vous avez un plan, Abarai ?

- Foncer, le ramener.

- Très intellectuel je remarque…

- Hé !

- Vos blessures sont guéries. Incroyable. Dit-elle comme pour changer rapidement de sujet. Il vous a suffit de deux jours d'isolement.

- Ah ?

- Vous êtes un sacré numéro, Abarai.

- Je dois y aller ! Laissez-moi y aller ! »

Unohana admit un sourire conciliant et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Renji.

« Promettez-moi que vous réussirez. »

Renji esquissa un sourire presque carnassier à l'idée de se battre de toutes ses forces.

« Pas besoin, je me le suis déjà juré. »

Une minute plus tard, Renji sortait par une porte de service. Il faisait nuit et son uniforme de shinigami lui permettrait d'éviter de se faire repérer un bon moment.

Observant le départ de son malade, Unohana espérait sincèrement qu'il reviendrait dans un meilleur état et si possible, avec Byakuya. Mais quelque part, elle n'en doutait pas, Renji semblait tenir sincèrement à son capitaine et…

« Unohana Taicho ?

- Qu'y a-t-il, Isane ?

- N'est-ce pas un peu… contraire de permettre à Abarai Fukutaicho de poursuivre Kuchiki Taicho ? »

Unohana afficha le plus large de ses sourires et répondit avec une sincérité presque terrifiante :

« Enfin, Isane, tu sais bien que nous sommes à la 4° division, ici, je décide de tout.

- Ah euh ! Hai Taicho !

- De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu l'empêcher.

- …

- Si j'étais capturée, tu viendrais m'aider, non ?

- Evidemment, Taicho !

- C'est pareil pour lui.

- …

- Il y a plus qu'un simple lien de capitaine à vice-capitaine entre eux. J'en suis persuadée.

- Taicho ?

- Mais ils ne se l'avoueront pas facilement… »

Sur ces mots, la femme au haori blanc rentra à l'intérieur. Isane regarda encore un moment l'obscurité en méditant les paroles de son capitaine. Décidément, le sixième sens de cette femme était impressionnant…

* * *

Renji courut dans les rues du Seireitei sans chercher autre chose que le reiatsu de son capitaine. Il avait un objectif, cette fois, il réussirait coûte que coûte. Il ne demanderait à personne de l'aider, il ne demanderait pas à Ichigo de sauver quelqu'un à sa place. Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver Rukia seul, il arriverait à ramener Byakuya !

Après un bon quart d'heure de course, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges ressentit les premières traces du noble. Il était, comme il l'avait supposé, non loin du manoir Kuchiki. Arrivé devant ses portes, il n'osait les franchir. Un reste de ses origines sûrement. Il allait frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit tout à coup, laissant un domestique affolé lui rentrer dedans.

Il se rattrapa de justesse, le domestique n'eut pas cette chance.

« Excusez-moi… »

Renji était un peu gêné. Cependant, il était aussi intrigué par le regard de l'homme par terre.

« Kuchiki-sama est devenu fou !

- Quoi ? »

Renji attrapa le col du domestique.

« Tu sais où est Kuchiki Taicho ? Emmène-moi à lui !

- Il… Il est avec un fantôme ! Elle va le tuer !

- Où est-il ?

- Au fond du… du jardin de la propriété… »

L'homme s'évanouit. Renji le lâcha et demeura un instant silencieux. Alors le hollow avait toujours la forme d'Hisana. C'était ainsi qu'il arrivait à garder le capitaine sous son joug aussi longtemps… Le vice-capitaine ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et s'élança vers la zone indiquée par le domestique.

Il n'eut pas de mal à les trouver. Byakuya était toujours vêtu de son uniforme de capitaine et la fausse Hisana était toujours collée à lui. Renji remarqua avec une pointe de douleur que le regard de son taicho était toujours aussi vide. Dire qu'auparavant il détestait quand il le regardait avec mépris… Au moins, avant, il le regardait.

Il s'avança et fit face au hollow déguisé.

« Laisse immédiatement Kuchiki Taicho tranquille. »

Le jeune homme avait le poing crispé autour de la garde. Zabimaru mourrait d'envie de se battre, tout comme son maître.

« Byakuya-sama… L'importun est de retour…

- Je t'ai dit de le laisser tranquille ! »

D'un coup, le fukutaicho libéra Zabimaru pour frapper et tuer l'avatar de Hisana, mais Byakuya bloqua. Renji esquissa un sourire.

« Alors Taicho, depuis quand on se préoccupe des trop faibles pour survivre par leur propre force? »

L'homme ne répondit pas, même pas d'un regard polaire. Après des échanges rapides de coups, Renji s'écarta et fit face à Byakuya. Curieusement, même si ce dernier était plus fort puisqu'il ne retenait pas ses coups, Renji avait l'impression de dominer la situation. Est-ce que le regard de son taicho, un regard qui le jugeait tout le temps, était si lourd à supporter ?

Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il le vaincrait !

« Taicho ! Je vais vous battre ! »

Renji effectua un shunpo pour se retrouver derrière son supérieur et tenter de lui asséner son coup favori. Comme attendu, ce dernier para. Cela voulait donc dire que les réflexes de Byakuya étaient toujours là, donc qu'il était sûrement quelque part et qu'il lui fallait se réveiller.

« Taicho ! C'était comment vos années de mariage ? »

Tout en esquivant et en assénant des coups puissants mais ne prenant pas sur les réserves, Renji tentait de rappeler le capitaine en usant de souvenir.

« Selon ce qu'on dit, il paraît que vous étiez très heureux ! »

Un coup de katana dans le dos. Une esquive en se retournant. Une contre-attaque avec Zabimaru.

« Elle est morte au bout de cinq ans. Ça a dû être dur, non ? »

Renji nota que son capitaine était légèrement plus lent. Sans doute préparait-il un sort de kidô. Il attaqua de nouveau, sans chercher à repousser ses limites.

« Vous savez que je vous ai haï quand vous m'avez pris Rukia ? »

Cette fois, ce fut le hollow derrière qui se figea. Renji sourit. Alors il était sur la bonne voie ? Parler du passé et de choses personnelles étaient le moyen de briser son emprise ?

« Mais en fait, je dois vous remercier. Parce que si je suis fort maintenant… c'est parce que j'ai toujours voulu une chose. »

Voyant que le hollow serrait les poings d'inquiétude, le jeune homme décida de passer la vitesse supérieure et libéra son bankai.

« J'ai toujours voulu vous dépasser. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Zabimaru se rue vers le capitaine. Ce dernier esquiva sans mal et, le temps qu'il libère son bankai à son tour, Renji déviait sa trajectoire brutalement.

La fausse Hisana fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi n'attaquait-il pas son capitaine ? Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé ? Le gamin aux cheveux rouges ne comptait pas affronter l'autre ? Alors elle s'était inquiétée pour rien ! Quelle blague !

« Pourquoi tu ris ? »

Cette voix. Elle fit volte-face, nez à nez avec Renji.

« Crève ! »

La seconde d'après, le hollow était enfin mort. Le fukutaicho lança un regard à son capitaine. Peut-être que ça suffirait à… Une vague de lames lui frôla la peau. Non.

« Alors Taicho, on continue de se battre malgré tout ? »

Le jeune homme crut voir une étincelle passer dans les yeux du plus âgé. Allez, se disait-il, c'était bientôt fini. Il envoya Zabimaru droit vers Byakuya, se moquant des lames qui virevoltaient mortellement autour de lui, lui écorchant la peau.

« Et alors ? C'est comme ça que vous vous battez ? Sans dec' ! J'ai perdu plus de dix ans à m'entraîner pour vous surpasser et quoi ? Vous êtes nul en fait ! »

Les attaques des lames se firent un peu plus violentes. Tiens, cela voulait-il dire qu'il réagissait aux provocations ?

« Alors quoi ? C'est la mort de ce hollow avec la tête de Hisana qui vous met dans cet état ? Quelle honte ! »

Renji savait exactement les points qui titillaient la fierté, ou l'orgueil, du noble. Alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

« Un Kuchiki ? Tu parles ! Vous n'êtes pas Byakuya Kuchiki ! Et encore moins mon Taicho ! »

Le fukutaicho jouait avec le feu. Il s'en rendait bien compte. Sa manière de combattre ne lui plaisait pas du tout et il devait conjuguer la parlotte en même temps que l'esquive et la contre-attaque. C'était une première et le moindre échec signifiait un massacre en bonne et due forme par Senbonzakura.

Le jeune homme attaqua avec Zabimaru en même temps qu'il allait lancer une dernière provocation mais il se rendit compte tout à coup qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua les six rais de lumière qui l'entravaient.

« Tu fanfaronnes moins, non ? »

Quoi ? Byakuya venait de parler ? Cela voulait dire qu'il approchait de plus en plus du but ! Il allait le réveiller dans très peu de temps, il lui fallait tenir bon !

Renji tenta de se protéger des lames qui lui foncèrent dessus avec Zabimaru mais cela ne fut pas d'une grande aide. Le bankai de son capitaine le battit une nouvelle fois et, allongé sur le sol, baignant dans son sang, il ricana légèrement. Ça devenait une habitude…

« Tu ne peux pas me battre. »

Renji sourit, les entraves étaient parties. Voilà qui allait l'arranger.

« Et vous ne pouvez pas me tuer, Taicho.

- Ah ?

- Parce que j'ai juré de vous ramener ! »

Renji se redressa difficilement sur ses deux jambes. Une vague image de déjà-vu lui passa en tête, mais cette fois, ça finirait bien mieux. Il écarquilla les yeux en remarquant que son taicho se tenait la tête dans les mains. Il avait lâché Senbonzakura et fronçait les sourcils. Comme s'il se battait ? Alors il revenait ?

Gonflé d'espoir, Renji rappela Zabimaru, cette fois sous forme shikai, et attaqua Byakuya. Ce dernier esquiva moins bien et ressortit avec une blessure légère.

« Ren… ji… »

Un éclair passa dans les yeux du plus âgé. Le jeune homme blessé le remarqua et comprit. Byakuya était à deux doigts de revenir ! Il s'approcha de lui et, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi ni comment, il enlaça l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Il le prit tout contre lui et le serra fort avant de murmurer à son oreille :

« Tss… J'ai encore perdu, Taicho mais… cette fois un peu moins que les autres… »

Byakuya se détendit tout à coup et sembla inspirer une grande bouffée d'air. Il avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand il sentit que Renji le tenait fermement et le couvrait de son sang. Il le repoussa d'un geste, sourcils froncés et prêt à réagir, mais il se figea en le voyant ainsi.

Pourquoi était-il blessé de la sorte ? Pourquoi voyait-il les traces d'un passage de Senbonzakura ? Et cette tenue… Renji avait déclenché son bankai? Byakuya n'eut pas le loisir de se poser plus de questions que le plus jeune tombait à la renverse. Il le rattrapa sans mal et grimaça en sentant son bras le tirailler.

Il avait été… blessé ? Lui ? Par Renji ?

Le capitaine baissa les yeux vers son vice-capitaine. Il était évanoui. Il secoua la tête, tentant de ne pas perdre son sang-froid. Il avait besoin de tout analyser mais pour le moment, son fukutaicho avait sérieusement besoin d'être soigné.

Les explications viendraient plus tard.

Arrivés à la 4° division, Byakuya resta silencieux en n'alertant pas son homologue à haute voix. Il alla directement à son bureau, Renji toujours dans ses bras et le sang faisant comme un chemin pour le suivre.

« Unohana Taicho… J'ai besoin de vous. »

Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Il haletait. Mais pourquoi ? Etait-il fatigué ? Il avait comme un nœud dans l'estomac. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas nourri ou n'avait pas dormi ? Que s'était-il donc passé ?

« Kuchiki Taicho ?

- …

- Venez, s'il vous plaît, Abarai est en danger. Dépêchez-vous. »

Le noble emboîta le pas du médecin. En danger ? Alors il avait bien failli le tuer. Pourquoi se sentait-il un peu… troublé ? Ce n'était pas le mot mais… Pourquoi tenir ainsi Renji dans ses bras lui paraissait si étrange ?

« Allongez-le là, je vais m'occuper de lui. Et vous devriez vous asseoir, je vais m'occuper de vous très vite.

- Non, je vais parfaitement bien. Je dois retourner au manoir, je… »

Unohana lui lança le sourire terrifiant dont elle avait le secret et força Byakuya à s'arrêter dans sa tentative pour s'en aller. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, contrarié et tout à coup, fut pris d'un vertige. Il se rattrapa au mur sous le regard étonné et inquiet d'Unohana. Il était vrai qu'elle avait appuyé son sourire d'un peu de pression spirituelle, mais un shinigami de la trempe de son vis-à-vis ne pouvait en souffrir à moins que… Elle s'approcha de l'homme et l'ausculta rapidement.

« Vous êtes complètement à bout, Kuchiki Taicho ! s'exclama Unohana affolée. Isane ! Viens vite ! »

La jeune fille arriva immédiatement. Avec une extrême célérité, son supérieur lui donna toutes les directives à suivre. Byakuya repoussa Isane de la main, montrant Renji qui était « en danger » avant de tomber à la renverse. Sa vision se brouilla, il entendait de moins en moins et puis, progressivement, il perdit connaissance.

* * *

**Il est possible que vous ayez l'impression que je 'copie' un peu trop leur combat dans la série, mais pour moi, leur 'relation' commence vraiment là et donc je trouve important d'y faire référence ^.^ Néanmoins, je suis ouverte à vos avis sur le sujet :D**

**N'oubliez pas que plus j'ai de reviews plus je suis motivée! ;D **

**Au prochain chapitre!**


	3. Reviens

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka-et-de-Rufus-Shinra / _Merci à ma bêta : Effy-chu!_

Titre : Que ton masque tombe... voir si j'existe.

Couple : RenjiXByakuya, très certainement parce que je préfère mon perso chouchou en uke :3 Donc YAOI ! Attention

Rating : M, parce que j'adore les agrumes, surtout les citrons et que les citrons c'est bon quand c'est acide ! *regard angélique*

Disclaimer : J'ai tenté de marchander le ginpakukazaharu no truc, mais même ça, on veut pas me le donner... (une âme éclairée m'a fait remarquer que négocier Byakuya est plus intéressant, mais bon... on me le donnera jamais même si je promets d'être saaaage ;_;) Tout est à Tite Kubo u.u Merci également à Wikipédia qui m'a permis de trouver les noms des sorts de Bakudô et de Hadô.

**Note : Quel est le nom de famille de Kira ? J'ai trouvé Ijiru sur certains doujins et je croyais dur comme fer que c'était Izuru... Quelqu'un pour m'éclairer? ^^'**

_**Fan** : waaa *.* merci d'aimer autant ! bonne lecture en espérant que tu aimeras toujours autant! :D_

_**Pimouss-killer** : Tu es re là ! :D ça fait plaisir de voir des reviewers anonymes habitués *nage dans le bonheur XD* Je te remercie de la review et te souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^.^ _

**Encore merci pour les reviews qui m'ont été envoyées! Cela me fait très plaisir ! Mais je vous avoue que je suis très gourmande et vorace et... si y'en avait un peu plus... quoi je vous saoule? XD bon aller! Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

_Alors reviens... Reviens-moi..._

Le lendemain matin, Unohana soupirait enfin. Il fallait dire que les deux étaient de sacrés numéros. Renji venait à peine de guérir qu'il retournait à la case départ. Ses draps n'avaient même pas eu le temps de refroidir ! Le point positif, c'était que tout était encore en place pour le soigner. L'affaire de deux ou trois jours, comme la dernière fois, et tout rentrerait plus ou moins dans l'ordre.

Quant à Byakuya, même si son cas était plus complexe à expliquer, il serait en excellente forme dans deux petits jours. Il ne s'était pas nourri depuis qu'il avait été attaqué par ce hollow et c'était tout juste s'il avait assez bu. Le combat qu'il avait mené contre Renji avait poussé son corps à ses limites. Biologiquement parlant.

« Unohana Taicho…

- Isane ? Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

- Je ne comprends pas comment un hollow a pu se jouer ainsi de Kuchiki Taicho. Il est parmi les plus forts…

- Isane, serais-tu capable d'affronter ta sœur jusqu'à la mort ?

- … Non.

- Dis-toi que dans le cas de Kuchiki, c'est un peu pareil.

- Mais…

- Il y a des questions que l'on peut poser mais qui ne doivent pas avoir de réponse. Souviens-t'en, Isane.

- Hai, Taicho !

- Une autre question ? »

Le vice-capitaine observa les deux hommes allongés dans les lits. Pour plus de discrétion, on les avait mis dans la même chambre.

« Je me demandais… Si la fumée a permis au hollow de 'posséder' Kuchiki Taicho, pourquoi Abarai n'a-t-il rien ?

- … Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'il a inhalé moins de fumée ?

- Dans ce cas, ne devrions-nous pas le surveiller ?

- Oui, tu as raison, Isane. Mais nous ne devons pas éveiller les soupçons. Garde tout cela secret. Nous nous chargeons de surveiller Abarai, compris ? »

Le jeune fille acquiesça et repartit chercher les médicaments nécessaires aux soins des deux shinigamis. Elle se souvint de la fois où un messager de la 3° était venu en lui disant qu'il fallait envoyer une escouade de soin pour le vice-capitaine de la 6°. Elle avait rétorqué que c'était au capitaine Kuchiki de demander ce genre de choses, et pas au capitaine Ichimaru par son intermédiaire. Mais la réponse avait été tranchante…

_Kuchiki Taicho a ordonné qu'on le jette en prison._

Elle n'avait d'abord pas pu y croire. Un capitaine qui laisse son vice-capitaine mourir en prison ? Parce qu'il a décidé d'affronter l'homme qui voulait sauver sa sœur ? Elle ne put en douter quand son capitaine lui annonça que le capitaine Kuchiki avait demandé à ce qu'on démette le fukutaicho Abarai de ses fonctions… Heureusement, cela ne fut pas. Mais bon… Quand elle entendait sa sœur lui parler de sa chère 13° division et de son taicho vénéré, elle trouvait l'écart monstrueusement énorme !

Et cet homme, qui avait manqué de mourir sans l'ordre d'un autre capitaine pour des soins, avait risqué plus que sa vie pour le sauver ? Renji avait de quoi haïr son taicho et… et il franchissait encore la limite entre la vie et la mort pour le sauver ? Pourquoi ?

Isane sortit de ses pensées et reprit sa route. Qu'avait dit son taicho déjà ? On peut poser certaines questions mais ne pas attendre les réponses qui vont avec. Dommage.

Quelques heures plus tard, le capitaine de la 6° division ouvrait les paupières. Il n'entendait rien autour de lui il jugea donc qu'il était seul… ou peut-être pas. Il tourna légèrement la tête et découvrit son vice-capitaine, assommé par il ne savait quel sédatif, couvert de bandages, le visage avec quelques pansements. Mais pourquoi était-il dans cet état déjà ? Ah oui, Senbonzakura. C'était sûr vu le type de blessures, mais le problème était que… qu'il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir attaqué.

Il prit appui sur son bras pour se redresser et grimaça. La blessure de Renji était bien réelle, elle. Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Quel que fut le problème, son vice-capitaine n'avait pas à lever la main sur lui et surtout… pas le droit de toucher sa cible.

L'homme s'assit sur son lit et toisa Renji du regard. Quelque chose clochait, il le savait. Mais quoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Et autant dire qu'il ne demanderait jamais. Ses derniers souvenirs remontaient à… à quand il avait vu Hisana dans les traits du hollow. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi ni comment, mais… La seconde suivante il serrait la jeune femme contre lui. Et progressivement, sans pouvoir réagir, il sombrait dans une sorte de néant.

« Vous êtes réveillé, Kuchiki Taicho.

- Unohana Taicho. »

La voix de Byakuya ne laissait rien paraître de son questionnement. Son visage non plus. Personne n'aurait pu croire qu'intérieurement, il cherchait furieusement à savoir ce qui lui était arrivé et ce qui était arrivé à son subordonné.

« Je pars, aujourd'hui.

- Il ne me semble pourtant pas vous avoir donné cette autorisation, Kuchiki Taicho.

- Je m'en moque. J'ai des affaires à régler. »

Sur ces mots, l'homme se releva d'un geste et s'avança vers la porte.

« Comptez-vous sortir ainsi vêtu, Kuchiki Taicho ? demanda innocemment Unohana. Ce pourrait être amusant mais de votre part… Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez si… Quel est le mot déjà ? Déprav…

- Il suffit ! »

Byakuya avait haussé la voix. Il s'en gifla mentalement. Oui, il n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite qu'il n'était pas en uniforme de capitaine et était tellement troublé par les évènements –dont il ne savait rien par ailleurs !- qu'il en avait perdu son calme une seconde.

« Je ne vais pas rester ici éternellement vu que je me porte bien maintenant. Rendez-moi mes habits, je m'en vais.

- Ils sont couverts de sang, Kuchiki Taicho, il va falloir attendre un peu. »

Le noble fronça les sourcils légèrement, contrarié. C'était ainsi alors ?

« Pourquoi voulez-vous à tout prix me garder ici ? Abarai m'a attaqué, je dois en référer au Conseil des 46.

- Alors il devra le faire doublement quand il sera rétabli.

- Pardon ?

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Vous l'avez attaqué deux fois et laissé aux frontières de la mort. Trois fois même si je compte la fois où vous vous êtes affrontés et même quatre en y ajoutant celle où vous n'avez pas voulu appeler de soins pour lui. »

Byakuya demeura silencieux un instant. Où son vis-à-vis voulait-il en venir ? Il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne.

« Exprimez-vous plus clairement.

- Vous avez été possédé par le hollow que vous croyiez avoir tué, Kuchiki Taicho.

- … Comment ? C'est impossible, je…

- Vous avez perdu la raison et tenté de tuer votre fukutaicho. Fort heureusement, il a la tête dure et n'a pas lâché le morceau. Nous l'avons sauvé juste à temps.

- …

- A peine guéri, il me demandait de le couvrir pour aller vous sauver de ce hollow.

-… C'est impossible. Abarai aurait tout à gagner à ce que je ne revienne pas !

- Kuchiki Taicho, vous connaissez bien mal vos subordonnés. Ouvrez les yeux de temps en temps.

- Je n'ai pas demandé votre avis.

- … Bien. Sachez seulement que Renji Abarai, votre fukutaicho, vous a couvert quand le Sotaicho a prononcé le mot 'trahison'. Sachez que Renji Abarai a également protégé votre 'honneur' en ne disant rien de la forme que le hollow a prise pour vous faire tomber. Sachez encore que Renji Abarai a berné tous ses amis pour se rétablir plus vite et vous ramener. En somme, sachez que Renji Abarai a failli mourir pour vous sauver alors que vous le méprisez. »

Un lourd silence s'installa. Byakuya ne montrait aucun signe de trouble mais il n'y croyait pas. Il ne pouvait en croire un mot. Pourquoi Renji ferait-il tout cela pour lui ? Pourquoi ? C'était impossible !

Il le regarda lentement. Cet homme, juste devant lui, allongé et recouvrant, il lui devait la vie ?

« Voulez-vous que je vous remémore toutes les marques de respect que vous lui avez témoignées ? Le compte sera rapide, n'ayez crainte, Kuchiki Taicho.

- … Taisez-vous ! Amenez-moi un uniforme et mes affaires, même sales. Je dois y aller. »

Pourquoi en pensant à 'respect', la seule image qui lui était venue à l'esprit était ce moment où il avait déposé sur le corps de son subordonné –qu'il croyait sans vie- sa précieuse écharpe ? Etait-ce réellement la seule marque de respect ? C'était… après tout ce temps ?

Enfin ! Il n'avait pas à respecter quelqu'un qui lui était inférieur ! Pourquoi s'ennuyer à y réfléchir ? Renji était son vice-capitaine et c'était tout !

Pourtant… Quand il avait déposé l'étoffe sur son visage… Il avait comme senti quelque chose de douloureux…

« Mes affaires !

- Bien bien, Kuchiki Taicho, nous allons les chercher. Mais vous êtes officiellement soupçonné de trahison, vous devriez rester discret…

- Mais vous avez dit qu'Abarai…

- Prendriez-vous les paroles de votre fukutaicho pour argent comptant ?

- Non.

- Moi si, mais il se trouve que le Conseil des 46 et le Sotaicho sont de votre avis.

- Alors je dois rester discret le temps qu'il soit rétabli pour que nous nous expliquions.

- Tout à fait. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Byakuya repartait enfin. Encore plus que troublé de sa conversation avec Unohana, il ne rejoignit pas le manoir principal mais une petite annexe où il y avait moins de monde. Quelque part, il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer maintenant à tout le monde le pourquoi de son comportement.

Possédé par un vulgaire hollow…

Il était tombé très bas.

* * *

A son réveil, Renji avait l'impression que quelque chose pesait très lourd dans sa poitrine. Il avait comme un peu de mal à respirer et il sentait qu'il tremblait de froid bien qu'il transpirait. Il était malade ? Après tout ce qu'il venait de subir…

« Abarai, calmez-vous, murmura la voix douce du capitaine de la 4°, tout va bien.

- Kuchiki… Tai… cho… »

La femme hocha la tête, attristée devant tant de dévotion et d'attention à sens unique. Elle posa sa main sur le front du malade et lui sourit :

« Il est parfaitement rétabli. Il se repose pour tout remettre en ordre dans sa tête.

- … C'est… »

Renji ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Que son capitaine soit là à son réveil ? Qu'il le remercie simplement ? Mais quel idiot ! Bien sûr que son taicho ne lui parlerait jamais de ça, trop de honte à avoir été faible une fois ! Il sentit quelque chose se nouer dans sa gorge. C'était immuable en fait, Byakuya l'ignorerait et le mépriserait toujours.

Le jeune homme eut comme un hoquet. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la douleur dans sa poitrine et attrapa la manche du capitaine. Quelque chose n'allait pas. De petites larmes naquirent aux coins des yeux du malade qui ouvrit la bouche en un cri muet.

« Abarai ! »

Unohana se redressa d'un bond et se mit à ausculter son malade, mais elle ne trouvait rien d'anormal. Soudain, elle réagit aux paroles d'Isane. Est-ce que Renji suivait le même chemin que son capitaine ? Allait-il se retourner contre eux et les attaquer ? Mais dans ce cas, personne n'hésiterait à donner l'ordre de l'abattre ! Un Kuchiki pose question mais pas Renji !

Le temps qu'elle immobilise le fukutaicho pour mieux y voir, le capitaine de la 4° fut repoussé par une violente explosion et ne put que voir le jeune homme s'échapper, les gouttes de sang le suivant.

Par terre, elle mit un instant à se ressaisir. Il fallait qu'on récupère le fukutaicho avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et… Une seule personne le pouvait sans que cela ne s'ébruite.

* * *

« Non.

- Kuchiki !

- Je vous ai dit non, Unohana. Je n'irai pas sauver Renji.

- Mais vous lui devez la vie ! Faites-le au moins pour payer votre dette ! »

Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Devoir la vie à Renji était loin de lui plaire. Et comment ce dernier avait-il pu le 'sauver' alors que lui même en avait été incapable ?

« Faites-le au moins pour avoir des réponses !

- Des réponses… »

Le noble avait murmuré cela pensivement. Il était vrai que son subordonné savait tout de ce qui s'était passé et cela lui éclaircirait sûrement la tête mais…

« … Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Il est gravement blessé ! Sa survie se compte peut-être en minute, lui donner une heure serait optimiste s'il est possédé comme vous et que le hollow ne le ménage pas !

- Je ne peux pas. »

Unohana serra les poings. Elle avait envie de prendre le plus jeune par les épaules, le secouer un bon coup et lui mettre une tape sur la tête pour lui faire admettre une simple chose : comme tous capitaine, son fukutaicho était indispensable et irremplaçable.

« Kuchiki Byakuya, en quoi admettre que vous tenez à Abarai vous pose-t-il problème ?

- Je ne tiens pas à Renji ! s'exclama le noble.

- Renji ? Vous ne l'appelez plus par son nom ? »

Byakuya se tut et lança un regard noir à son homologue. Il se retint de se pincer l'arête du nez de mécontentement et détourna la tête.

« Renji Abarai est un pion remplaçable.

- Allons, vous ne me la ferez pas à moi, Kuchiki Taicho. Nous savons tous deux à quel point il vous est cher malgré tout.

- Pardon ?

- L'auriez-vous ramené ici si vous pensiez vraiment ce que vous dites ? Auriez-vous pris seulement la peine de le garder tout ce temps si vous pensiez vraiment ce que vous dites ?

- …

- Quand vous avez demandé à ce qu'on le démette de ses fonctions, ce n'était pas pour le punir d'être parti seul, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le capitaine de la 6° baissa les yeux un instant. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris ce jour-là, mais, en voyant Renji sur la civière et les vice-capitaine Izuru et Hinamori demander des secours, il s'était senti en colère. Comme si on l'avait trahi… Renji était parti seul et avait failli mourir. Et lui ? Son fukutaicho était parti comme ça et avait risqué sa vie pour sa sœur ! Son action résonnait comme s'il l'avait faite pour son supérieur, voyant que ce dernier ne tenterait rien pour sauver Rukia. Mais cela voulait dire que le fukutaicho irait droit dans le danger plusieurs fois encore.

« Kuchiki Taicho ? »

Byakuya avait du mal à l'avouer. S'il avait demandé à ce qu'on enferme Renji et le relève de son poste…

« C'était pour le protéger…

- Pardon ?

- … Où est-il ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Kuchiki Taicho. »

Le noble se mordit discrètement les lèvres et se releva.

« Si un mot sort de votre bouche, Unohana Taicho, soyez certaine que rien ne m'empêchera de vous tuer. Pas même la loi.

- Oh, mais Kuchiki Taicho, je me ferai une joie de vous attendre patiemment avec mon équipe de soin. »

Il toisa la femme du regard, sachant pertinemment que sa menace n'était faite que de vent. Il attrapa Senbonzakura et ajusta son haori.

« Vous me couvrez. Ce soir, je vous ramène Renji.

- Hai. J'attendrai. »

Unohana regarda l'homme partir et sourit une fois seule. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Ces deux-là étaient bien partis pour devenir inséparables. La preuve, Byakuya ne s'était même pas dit qu'il lui suffirait de tuer Renji pendant un combat pour s'en débarrasser.

* * *

Le capitaine Kuchiki n'eut pas grande difficulté à retrouver son vice-capitaine. Tout d'abord, son reiatsu lui était parfaitement identifiable et repérable et, plus pragmatiquement, il lui suffisait de suivre les traces de sang… Renji avait donc été blessé à ce point ? Byakuya secoua la tête. Mais comment n'avait-il pu rien faire ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser faire justement ?

Tout en se déplaçant à grande enjambée de shunpo vers le lieu en question : la grotte où tout avait commencé, Byakuya se posait trop de questions à son goût, et aucune n'avait de solution. Quand il s'approcha du Rukongai, il cacha son reiatsu, histoire de profiter d'un semblant d'effet de surprise, surtout sachant que dégainer signifierait tuer Renji et ça… étrangement il ne le voulait pas. La simple idée de le faire lui traversait difficilement l'esprit.

Arrivé devant la grotte, le reiatsu de son fukutaicho ne faisait plus de doute. Il était bien là mais, ce qu'il trouvait intrigant, c'était qu'il était bien trop fort pour quelqu'un à l'article de la mort. Soit Unohana lui avait fait peur pour le motiver soit le hollow n'avait cure de pousser le corps dans ses derniers retranchements. La preuve, lui, il n'avait pas mangé et presque pas bu.

La deuxième option s'imposa lorsqu'il distingua la silhouette de Renji dans la pénombre.

Il faisait réellement peine à voir. Il était à moitié dévêtu : le haut de son shihaikusho tombait en lambeaux, laissant voir son torse où les tatouages noirs se confondaient avec le sang séché et les restes de bandages. Ses cheveux tombaient lourdement sur son visage et certaines mèches étaient collées à cause du sang coagulé. Byakuya aurait préféré ne pas voir ses yeux. Il aurait bien aimé ne pas voir ces yeux vides… vides mais débordant de larmes. Renji suait à grosses gouttes et tremblait de froid.

Alors si on résumait, Renji était à moitié mort à cause de lui, il avait de la fièvre, un corps poussé à ses limites et ? Quel était le dernier détail qui parachèverait ce tableau sanguinolent ?

Byakuya s'avança à l'intérieur et fit face à Renji qui se redressa, en garde devant lui. Comment pouvait-il tenir debout ?

« Mon état vous fait pitié, Taicho, hein ? »

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux et fixa son subordonné. Il venait de parler mais… Renji ne parlait pas comme ça. Le hollow se jouait de lui.

« Quitte ce corps, Hollow.

- Il m'a dit la même chose… Mais cette fois, je ne me tromperai pas. J'ai pris entièrement possession de son corps ! Contrairement à toi que je ne faisais que manipuler à moitié ! »

Le capitaine retint ces mots et en déduisit que, s'il voulait ramener Renji, il devrait user de la même technique que ce dernier en seulement plus poussée. Seul détail… Quelle était cette technique ?

« Pourquoi posséder un pion si facilement remplaçable que lui ?

- Oh, quelle cruauté ! Tu entends ça, Renji ? Celui que tu as sauvé au péril de ta vie n'a rien à foutre de la tienne ! »

La bouche de Renji se tut quand une lame vint caresser sa jugulaire.

« Répète encore une fois ce genre de chose par l'intermédiaire de mon fukutaicho, et je t'éradique.

- Mais… Kuchiki Taicho, si vous faites cela, le petit fukutaicho mourra aussi… »

Byakuya s'écarta d'un bond. Dire qu'en temps normal, il lui aurait fallu deux secondes pour le tuer. Mais comment tuer son vice-capitaine ? Quelques mois plus tôt, il n'aurait sans doute pas eu de pitié, mais là…

« Hésitant ? Très bien ! Je commence ! Zabimaru ! »

L'épée se transforma et s'allongea, Byakuya esquiva et rengaina Senbonzakura. Il devait user d'une autre méthode. Le jeune homme s'élança vers son supérieur et lui asséna un nouveau coup qui fut bloqué d'une manière peu courante.

« Bakudo no roku : Seki ! »

Une sorte de mini bouclier lumineux apparut devant Byakuya et repoussa Renji à l'autre bout de la grotte. La réception sembla dure, mais le possédé se releva d'un bond et reprit son assaut.

« Bakudo no ichi : Sai ! »

Le plus jeune tomba à terre, ligoté. Byakuya s'approcha et fixa Renji dans les yeux.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu, pourquoi user d'un pion pour attaquer une armée ? »

Byakuya fronça les sourcils, il avait l'impression que les larmes coulant des yeux de son fukutaicho étaient plus abondantes. Et si… Si Renji l'entendait ?

« J'attends. »

Le jeune homme concentra son reiatsu dangereusement et fit exploser les liens qui le retenaient, il sauta sur l'homme près de lui et tenta un coup qui fut une fois de plus paré.

« Tout simplement parce que tu es incapable de le tuer ! »

Byakuya, pour une fois, n'esquiva pas, mais bloqua en brûlant plus de reiatsu que l'attaque. Cette technique renvoya une partie du coup à Renji.

« Pour le moment, c'est toi qui le tue.

- Tu ne démens même pas ? »

S'ensuivit un nouveau jeu d'attaque et d'esquive auquel Byakuya mit de nouveau fin à l'aide d'un bakudo, cette fois-ci, ce fut avec le numéro 4 : Hainawa. Ligoté à l'aide d'une corde d'énergie spirituelle, le fukutaicho ne pouvait pas bouger.

« Alors Hollow, tu vas m'expliquer comment tu comptes me battre avec un pion que je ne peux tuer et qui ne peut m'atteindre. Je serais curieux d'entendre ta réponse. »

Le possédé eut un instant d'immobilité. Il se mit tout à coup à sourire comme un dément.

« Tu ris ? Mais ton pion est mourant.

- Grâce à qui ? »

Le noble esquissa une moue de mécontentement. Il relâcha sa corde, voyant que cela blessait son fukutaicho un peu trop et déclara :

« Bakudo no kyû : Geki. »

Un champ de force se matérialisa tout autour du fukutaicho, l'empêchant de s'enfuir comme l'empêchant de frapper.

« Je ne suis pas responsable de son état. C'est à cause de toi.

- De moi ? Mais qui a été trop faible pour résister à une pâle copie de sa défunte femme ? »

Le capitaine de la 6° fronça les sourcils. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait déjà égorgé ce hollow depuis longtemps. Au lieu de cela, il misa sur le fait que Renji pouvait entendre et lança :

« J'ai été faible une fois, mon fukutaicho m'a sauvé. Je paierai ma dette et le sauverai à mon tour. »

Le hollow garda le silence. Byakuya n'était pas censé parler ainsi ! Il était trop froid, trop distant ! Il n'aimait personne et… S'il en disait plus, il était certain que son contrôle sur l'âme en peine de Renji s'affaiblirait et…

« Pour la énième fois, quitte ce corps, Hollow. »

Il ne comptait pas perdre ainsi… Il lui fallait réfléchir, comment s'en sortir ? Tout d'abord, il fallait soigner son hôte avant que son corps ne meure définitivement. Et pour ce faire, il avait une méthode infaillible qui, à coup sûr, choquerait son vis-à-vis. Mais premièrement, il fallait sortir de cette prison. Le hollow eut une idée.

« Si vous ne me laissez pas sortir, Taicho, je me tranche la gorge. »

Byakuya leva un sourcil et ne cilla pas en voyant Renji poser Zabimaru contre sa jugulaire.

« Si tu fais ça, tu te tues en même temps. Crois-tu que je raterais cette occasion ? »

Le corps de Renji trembla, les larmes coulèrent plus abondamment encore. Le noble eut un pincement au cœur. Renji croyait ses mots ? Il ne disait ça que pour faire douter le hollow, pas son subordonné… Avait-il été si cruel pour avoir si peu de confiance de la part du fukutaicho ?

« Taicho, je ne bluffe pas.

- Cesse de m'appeler 'Taicho', Hollow. C'est insultant.

- Et cette lame sur ma gorge ?

- Essaye pour voir.

- Vous me laisseriez mourir ?

- Qui sait.

- Taicho, vous êtes si cruel envers ce pauvre Renji… Lui qui vous admire tant. »

Byakuya demeura de marbre. La phrase l'avait fait tiquer. Renji l'admirait ? Mais, pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était fort ? Un filet de sang perla du cou de Renji. Byakuya se retint de briser le sort et tenta de faire craquer le maître chanteur.

« Sans Renji, tu n'as plus aucun moyen de pression. »

Byakuya se mordit la lèvre. Cette phrase qu'il venait de prononcer. Il avouait qu'il tenait à Renji et prouvait au hollow que le tuer serait idiot. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de nerf. La lame s'enfonça près de la jugulaire, Byakuya fronça un sourcil. Il ne pouvait prendre plus de risques. Il brisa la barrière et serra les poings. Il devait à tout prix réveiller son fukutaicho.

Tout à coup, l'utilisation d'un shunpo bien maîtrisé par Renji l'arracha à ses pensées. Le plus jeune s'était échappé vers le fond de la grotte. Byakuya l'avait suivi, cela allait sans dire, mais pourquoi fuir vers le fond ?

En voyant deux ou trois âmes attachées, le capitaine fronça un sourcil, n'osant penser à ce que, justement, il pensait. Il avait écarquillé les yeux en voyant son fukutaicho se pencher vers une âme et, ne sachant pas encore comment, il l'avait transformé en une espèce de fumée plus ou moins dense qu'il avait avalée.

« Que… »

Le capitaine avait eu du mal à y croire quand les blessures de son fukutaicho se régénérèrent. Absorber les âmes le guérissait. Point positif, Renji n'était plus mourant point négatif, Renji en devenait un monstre. Byakuya serra les dents et les poings.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça, Hollow ! Je t'interdis d'utiliser mon fukutaicho pour ça ! »

L'homme tendit sa main et réitéra avec ses sorts de bakudo.

« Bakudo no roku jû ichi : Rikujôkôrô ! »

Six branches de lumière vinrent enserrer Renji qui s'arrêta dans ses gestes. Byakuya libéra prestement les deux autres âmes et leur ordonna de s'enfuir. Une fois de nouveau seuls, le capitaine réfléchissait à comment finir ce combat. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges n'était que moins blessé, pas guéri entièrement.

« Qu'attends-tu, Hollow ?

- Ce que j'attends ?

- Que veux-tu me voir faire ?

- Me tuer ?

- Je ne lèverai pas la main sur mon fukutaicho. »

Les larmes de Renji semblèrent presque se tarir. Alors c'était ça, se murmura Byakuya. Si Renji en était là, c'était à cause de lui et de sa froideur. Son subordonné en était triste à pleurer. Pas étonnant… En y réfléchissant, l'avait-il seulement remercié de l'avoir sauvé ?

« Renji ! »

Pour la première fois, Byakuya s'était adressé au possédé.

« Renji ! Réveille-toi ! »

L'ordre était sans appel.

« Allons allons, Taicho, ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais me réveiller.

- Tu sous-entends donc qu'il y a une méthode pour.

- Qu…

- Renji ! Il a dit que tu m'admirais. Dis-moi pourquoi. Réveille-toi. »

Le hollow sembla se raidir. Byakuya irait jusqu'à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur pour faire revenir son fukutaicho ? Mais… Il lisait en Renji et savait pertinemment que cela ne se pouvait. A moins que… Renji ne se soit trompé sur le compte de son capitaine ?

« Tu as l'air passablement ébranlé. Renji me voit comme quelqu'un de cruel… Je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi pour m'en rendre compte. Renji ! C'est à toi que je parle. Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie. C'est pour cela que je promets de sauver la tienne. »

Ces paroles ne ressemblaient en rien au capitaine Kuchiki. Pourtant, dites avec son assurance et son regard déterminé, cela passait curieusement. Le hollow sentait que la fin était proche. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre. Il força sur le corps de Renji pour franchir la barrière du rikujôkôrô et s'élança, Zabimaru libéré, droit vers Byakuya.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs réagit en moins d'une seconde. Le dernier coup. Il fallait trouver la parade et… tout à coup une discussion lui revint. Il l'avait comparé à un singe voulant attraper la lune. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Mais il lui avait aussi parlé de ses crocs qui ne pourraient jamais l'effleurer. Pourtant, à la fin de leur combat, ce dernier l'avait touché, s'il avait été en meilleur état, il aurait même peut-être pu le tuer.

_Tes crocs m'ont atteint._

Cette phrase… Elle semblait avoir beaucoup de valeur pour Renji. Byakuya n'avait jamais oublié ce combat où ils s'étaient affrontés sans ménagement et, il ne l'avait jamais avoué, mais… C'était lors de ce combat, quand il déposa la précieuse étoffe sur le corps de Renji, qu'il avait compris qu'il n'était pas _un_ fukutaicho, mais _son_ fukutaicho.

Byakuya fixa Renji dans les yeux et comprit que ce dernier comptait frapper dans le ventre, ou plutôt, comptait le transpercer. Le capitaine concentra son reiatsu sur ce point et tendit ses muscles pour rendre le choc moins douloureux.

En l'espace de deux secondes, il avait décidé de se laisser transpercer par Zabimaru et, en forme shikai, cela relevait du masochisme pur. Mais le noble n'était pas adepte de ce penchant. Il ignora le zanpakuto qui le déchirait impitoyablement et attrapa Renji par les épaules pour le rapprocher de lui. Il se débattait légèrement mais sa poigne était encore la plus forte. Plus pour longtemps mais… Il se pencha vers l'oreille de son fukutaicho et lui murmura difficilement :

« Cette fois… Tes crocs m'ont réellement atteint… Renji… Alors reviens… Reviens-moi… »

Quelque chose sembla se briser. Renji se détendit tout à coup et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Une fumée s'échappa de son corps et disparut purement et simplement dans l'air. Byakuya comprit que le hollow était enfin mort et cracha, malgré lui, un peu de sang. Il se retenait à son fukutaicho, n'ayant pas la force de tenir debout seul. Ce dernier semblait par ailleurs passablement affolé. Son regard posait énormément de question. Parmi elles, les 'Où suis-je ?' 'Que m'arrive-t-il' étaient les plus évidentes. Une par contre blessa légèrement Byakuya. C'était celle muette du 'Pourquoi Taicho m'a sauvé ?'.

« Kuchiki Taicho ! Taicho que se passe-t-il ? Je… Taicho, je ne comprends pas, je… »

Byakuya esquissa un sourire et murmura :

« Revoilà mon bavard de fukutaicho…

- Taicho ? Je…

- Le hollow est mort. Tu es sauvé. »

Le capitaine sentit que la prise autour de lui se relâchait. Ensuite, Renji vacilla. Byakuya ne pouvait les porter tous les deux. Il ne put rien faire que se laisser entraîner par Renji qui tombait sur le sol, évanoui.

Le noble soupira, allongé sur le dos, son vice-capitaine à peine écrasé sur lui et Zabimaru dans le ventre. Un tableau magnifique… Il cracha encore du sang, mais cette fois-ci, de manière plus inquiétante. Voilà de quoi stopper son élan d'ironie. Un point positif, Zabimaru avait quitté sa forme shikai et c'était infiniment moins douloureux. Mais depuis quand était-il optimiste à ce point ? Chercher le bon côté des choses ? C'était ridicule.

Il crispa les yeux. Il commençait à transpirer et à sentir sa tête exploser. S'il ne faisait rien, il allait mourir à coup sûr. Sauver Renji et mourir ? Il en était hors de question. Il réunit ses dernières forces et appela un papillon de l'enfer qu'il envoya directement à Unohana.

Ensuite, sentant qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, il jugea que son honneur n'avait plus grand chose à perdre sur le coup. Il laissa sa tête reposer tout contre celle de son fukutaicho et respira son odeur avec une seule pensée à l'esprit.

Au moins, ils ne mourraient pas.

* * *

Vous connaissez la poubelle du parc Astérix? Celle qui fait "du papier ! grouuuu j'ai très faim!" Bah moi c'est pareil, mais avec des reviews :3

J'attends vos impressions et vos avis avec appétit ! :D à plus !


	4. Quand s'effritent les masques

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka-et-de-Rufus-Shinra / _Merci à ma bêta : Effy-chu!_

Titre : Que ton masque tombe... voir si j'existe.

Couple : RenjiXByakuya, très certainement parce que je préfère mon perso chouchou en uke :3 Donc YAOI ! Attention

Rating : M, parce que j'adore les agrumes, surtout les citrons et que les citrons c'est bon quand c'est acide ! *regard angélique*

Disclaimer : J'ai tenté de marchander le ginpakukazaharu no truc, mais même ça, on veut pas me le donner... (une âme éclairée m'a fait remarquer que négocier Byakuya est plus intéressant, mais bon... on me le donnera jamais même si je promets d'être saaaage ;_;) Tout est à Tite Kubo u.u

**Note : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont répondu pour ma question existencielle sur Kira XD d'ailleurs, je ne sais plus à qui je dois des excuses car Kira c'est bien son nom de famille... Il le dit lui-même dans un hors-série (je sais shame on me de les regarder mais pour ma défense, je cherchais les épisodes du combat GrimmXIchi qui a été OUTRAGEUSEMENT coupé par ces trucs ;_;) d'ailleurs j'ai un projet de fic GrimmXIchi...**

_**Fan fan fan et re fan** : *bave devant le pseudo pendant un moment* waaa *.* cha fait plaisir un pseudo pareil :3 miki ! Et le commentaire me fait aussi très plaisir ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant et je pense que la suite te comblera également ! Merci encore ! :D_

_**Pimouss-killer **: GNAP ! *mange la review* C't'ait miam ça :P Toujours fidèle au rendez-vous! Merci :D Et bonne lecture avec cette suite! ^w^_

**Et la suite vient plutôt que prévu parce que, après réflexion, vous avez quand même été nombreux à reviewer et comme j'ai un peu de temps j'en profite ! :D C'est pour vous remercier de reviewer! :3 *nage dans le bonheur***

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

_Quand s'effritent les masques_

On était au beau milieu de la nuit lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges émit un léger grognement. Cette odeur… Il était encore dans un lit d'hôpital. Ça commençait à le saouler ça tiens… Tout à coup, il tiqua. À l'hôpital mais…

« Kuchiki Taicho ! »

Le fukutaicho s'était redressé d'un bond dans son lit. Il s'observa un instant. Il n'avait plus aucune blessure. Il était en pleine forme. Première bonne nouvelle ! Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant un souffle régulier. Il tourna la tête et remarqua son taicho.

Il était allongé dans son lit, une couverture jusqu'aux épaules et des espèces de sacs remplis de liquide accrochés à des piquets de métal –quel était le nom exact déjà ? Il ne savait pas et s'en fichait- étaient reliés à une perfusion. L'homme dormait, semblait-il, paisiblement. Ses traits n'étaient pas froncés et son visage à la peau claire avait l'air de respirer le calme. Ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène s'éparpillaient sur l'oreiller et Renji se surprit à vouloir les caresser.

Il regarda Byakuya dormir ainsi pendant un long moment, sans penser à rien. Ou non, il pensait qu'ainsi, Byakuya était réellement magnifique. Il avait l'air sans défense et paraissait si accessible… Le vice-capitaine se redressa et alla s'asseoir au chevet de son capitaine. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait envie de le veiller ainsi, mais il le faisait. Il regarda les liquides qui coulaient dans la perfusion. Qui avait pu blesser son taicho ainsi ? Il était si fort !

Renji secoua la tête. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Ah si, de la douleur quand, à son réveil, il avait découvert qu'il avait risqué sa vie pour quelqu'un qui ne l'en remerciait même pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu mal ! Il s'était senti… Faible, nul, inutile et… Inexistant en somme. Et progressivement, quelque chose s'était mis à l'oppresser de l'intérieur. Il s'était senti lourd et terriblement peiné et… Après, il ne se remémorait plus que des flashs. Des images ça et là et parmi elles, son capitaine qui l'appelait.

_Cette fois… Tes crocs m'ont réellement atteint… Renji…_

En fait… S'il ne se souvenait de rien comme ça… Ça devait être à cause du hollow. Après tout, ce n'était pas si aberrant. D'abord on attaque celui qui semble le plus fort et si on rate, on se reporte sur le plus faible.

_Le pion remplaçable_.

Le fukutaicho se pinça la lèvre. C'était sa dure réalité. Il n'était rien pour son capitaine et pourtant, il se battait fidèlement pour lui. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune réelle idée ou si… Beaucoup.

_Alors reviens… Reviens-moi…_

Et cette phrase… Que voulait-elle dire ? Est-ce que son taicho l'aimait quand même un peu ? Existait-il un peu à ses yeux ?

« Taicho… murmura-t-il en lui effleurant la main. C'est moi qui… qui vous ai fait ça ?… »

Renji baissa les yeux. Il souleva délicatement la couverture pour voir où était la blessure et se figea en voyant l'épais bandage qui entourait son ventre. De toute évidence, il avait été transpercé par une épée et… Le jeune homme fit volte-face en remettant sommairement la couverture et saisit son zanpakuto.

« Zabimaru ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

Une voix résonna dans la tête du jeune homme. De toute évidence, le babouin à la queue de serpent n'avait pas envie de se montrer.

« Tu t'es réveillé après l'avoir sauvé et tu t'es enfui. Possédé par la fumée.

-Tu ne nous as même pas entendus t'appeler !

-Je… Mais, et Kuchiki Taicho ?

-Il t'a affronté pour te sauver. Il n'a utilisé que du bakudô contre toi.

-Alors qu'il aurait très bien pu nous tuer en deux secondes dès le début vu comment tu t'nais pas d'bout !

-… Et c'est moi qui…

-Tu nous as fait l'attaquer en forme shikai.

-Il a pas évité et s'est laissé transpercer pour te prendre contre lui et te dire cette phrase que t'arrête pas de tourner dans ta tête.

-… C'est moi qui… Je…

-Hé, il est pas mort.

-Sois un peu optimiste. »

Renji rappela ensuite son arme et la rangea dans son fourreau. Alors c'était comme ça ? La moindre des choses était de veiller son capitaine. Il allait reposer son arme quand un murmure, une sorte de gémissement, l'arracha à ses gestes. Il se précipita vers son taicho qui bougea légèrement un doigt. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu. Se réveillait-il ?

« Taicho ? murmura doucement Renji. Taicho ? »

Byakuya remua la tête lentement et entrouvrit ses paupières. Il avait atrocement mal au ventre. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Zabimaru pût autant déchirer. Il étouffa un gémissement et grimaça. Il sentit tout à coup une main se poser sur son bras et se rendit soudain compte qu'on lui parlait. Toujours embués par le sommeil, ses yeux ne pouvaient pas encore tout distinguer et il ne vit qu'une tête encadrée de rouge. À coup sûr c'était…

« Ren… ji ? »

Il était étonné de le voir ici. Après tout ça, il pensait que ce dernier l'aurait déjà dénoncé au Conseil des 46 mais… Que faisait-il à son chevet ? Il était blessé lui-aussi, il devait s'allonger.

« Taicho ?

-Va te rallonger… »

Même si la voix était plus faible et légèrement moins froide qu'à l'habitude, l'ordre était clair. Mais l'interpellé ne s'exécuta pas de suite. Il demeura en place et dévisageait l'expression de douleur de son capitaine.

« Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher Unohana Taicho pour qu'elle vous donne des médicaments ?

-Rallonge-toi immédiatement. C'est un ordre…

-Mais…

-Tu es encore convalescent… Rallonge-toi. »

Renji obéit lentement et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, dos contre le mur. Son capitaine n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vu qu'il n'avait plus aucun bandage. Sans doute était-il sous l'effet des drogues ?

Après quelques minutes de silence, le fukutaicho remarqua que Byakuya se détendait. Les médicaments avaient l'air de faire effet. Le visage encadré de cheveux noirs lui faisait dos. Ce qui ne l'étonnait pas. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas qu'on le voit dans cette position de faiblesse.

« Taicho… Je vous demande pardon… Je vous ai attaqué et vous ai infligé cette blessure. Je suis prêt à recevoir ma punition. »

Renji avait baissé la tête. Il n'y avait qu'à une personne qu'il obéissait ainsi et… il se demandait parfois pourquoi il ne faisait rien pour lui tenir tête. Étonné du silence rompu, Byakuya tourna lentement la tête. Ses yeux étaient légèrement plus grands, signe qu'il était étonné.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien, Renji ?

-Ah euh, si !

-Alors pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Tu étais possédé.

-Mais… Je… ça ne fait pas de différence pour vous, si ? »

Le capitaine serra imperceptiblement les dents. À quoi avait servi tout ce qu'il avait fait si Renji avait oublié ? Il… Il n'allait pas lui en parler maintenant et…

« Répond sincèrement à ma question, Renji.

-Taicho ?

-Pourquoi es-tu venu me sauver en premier ? »

Le jeune homme tomba des nues. Il n'était pas prévu que ce sujet vienne si rapidement ! Même qu'il vienne tout court ! Il pensait que Byakuya enterrerait cela très loin avec interdiction d'en parler et…

« Renji ?

-Je… Parce que… Vous êtes mon Taicho.

-C'est tout ?

-Parce que… Vous êtes Byakuya Kuchiki et… vous n'aviez pas le droit de perdre ainsi et de mourir comme un paria. Je devais… vous sauver.

-Je vois… Renji, m'admires-tu ? »

Devant l'expression totalement effarée et la légère rougeur sur les joues, Byakuya déduisit, non sans un micro-sourire, que oui.

« Pourquoi Renji ?

-Mais… Taicho… Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

L'homme allongé leva les yeux au ciel et tourna la tête. Chacun son tour pour les confessions, c'est ça ? S'il commençait, Renji suivrait-il ?

« Renji, que penses-tu de moi ?

-…

-Penses-tu que je suis quelqu'un de cruel, qui n'a pas de cœur et te considère comme un pion ?

-… Oui, un peu…

-Alors c'est moi qui te demande pardon. »

Le jeune homme ne savait plus où se mettre ni quoi répondre. Il fixait son capitaine intensément, attendant impatiemment la suite des évènements.

« Il a fallu que l'on m'ouvre les yeux pour que je me l'avoue mais… Renji, tu es mon fukutaicho. Tu n'es pas remplaçable. Tu le seras jusqu'à ce que tu meures… »

Byakuya marqua un blanc.

« Ou jusqu'à ce que ce soit moi.

-…

-Te souviens-tu du combat ? De ce que j'ai dit pour que tu te réveilles ?

-Pas vraiment… Je me souviens juste de vos derniers mots et… Vous m'avez dit de revenir, je suis revenu. »

Byakuya ferma les yeux. Il détestait ce genre de scène, mais il fallait mettre les choses au point, non ? Au moins une fois dans sa vie, il fallait faire face à ses sentiments et les dire. Tomber le masque ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

« Il y a eu un moment où le hollow, en se servant de ton corps, a menacé de te trancher la gorge.

-Je…

-Te rappelles-tu de ce que j'ai dit ?

-Probablement que… qu'il n'avait qu'à faire ?

-Oui, Renji mais pas tel que tu le crois. J'ai dit ça pour le faire douter. Je voulais qu'il lâche cette arme car je ne voulais pas que tu meures.

-…

-Je ne peux pas te tuer, Renji. Je ne veux plus lever la main sur toi.

-Mais…

-Quand tu as été jeté en prison après ton combat conte le ryoka, qu'as-tu pensé ?

-Que vous vouliez me laisser mourir pour vous avoir désobéi.

-J'étais en colère contre toi. Tu avais risqué ta vie pour affronter ce garçon et sauver ma sœur.

-… Je…

-Je t'ai enfermé là-bas, sans soins pour te punir de m'avoir fait la peur d'avoir failli mourir. Et je t'ai enfermé là-bas pour t'empêcher de retourner combattre.

-Pour me protéger ? »

Byakuya sembla se forcer pour répondre.

« Oui. Pour te protéger… Pas de la façon la plus normale, je te le concède...

-Mais… Quand je suis sorti pour aller sur la colline de l'exécution, pourquoi m'avoir battu à mort ?

-Je ne me balade pas sur les toits sans raison.

-Pardon ?

-Je savais que tu persévérerais et je préférais t'arrêter moi plutôt que de laisser un autre t'exécuter.

-Et… et votre écharpe alors ? Pourquoi ce geste ?

-Parce que… j'ai cru que tu étais mort. J'ai réalisé que jamais, je ne t'avais montré le moindre respect. Alors je me suis dit que je pouvais faire un effort, au moins pour ta mort. Puisque je m'étais senti… coupable… »

Renji sembla assimiler le tout. Il déglutit et secoua la tête, étonné.

« Mais pourquoi n'avoir jamais rien dit de ça ?

-Parce que tu en as parlé peut-être ?

-Mais comment voulez-vous que je sache si vous m'appréciez quand vous passez votre temps à me regarder avec mépris ?

-Et comment veux-tu que je fasse autrement ? J'ai toujours été ainsi ! Je n'ai appris qu'à mépriser ceux qui ne sont pas de ma classe.

-Taicho… Voulez-vous savoir vraiment pourquoi je tenais tant à vous sauver ? »

Byakuya entrouvrit la bouche un instant, étonné, et la referma. Il fronça les sourcils et se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Bien sûr que oui !

« Ma mort t'aurait été profitable… Tu aurais probablement été promu capitaine…

-Jamais je ne prendrai votre place, Kuchiki Taicho.

-Pourquoi m'être… venu en aide ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait qui puisse avoir suscité la moindre once de sympathie de ta part.

-Parce que je vous comprends.

-Tu me comprends ?

-Vous souffrez de solitude. Tous ceux que vous aimiez sont morts et ceux avec qui vous voulez vous lier sont inaccessibles à cause de votre rang. Vous êtes seuls et vous devez le rester, c'est votre devoir. »

Le capitaine serra les poings. Qui… Comment Renji avait-il pu le comprendre à ce point ? C'était impensable ! Combien de temps, de mois l'avait-il observé pour en arriver à… à la vérité ?… Le regard perdu, Byakuya tourna la tête. Il ne pouvait faire face à quelqu'un qui le connaissait si bien.

« Mais j'en ai rien à faire du devoir, moi…

-…

-Je viens du Rukongai, ces histoires, ça me passent au-dessus de la tête. Et… Taicho, si au début je vous ai haï de m'avoir pris Rukia, ma sœur de coeur, maintenant, je vous en remercie.

-Pardon ?

-Vous m'avez donné un objectif. C'est pour cela que je n'ai eu de cesse de vous observer et pour cela que j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. Je vous ai sauvé parce que je veux vous voir un jour heureux… Je ne vous ai jamais vu sourire, jamais vu rire, jamais vu pleurer. Mais je sais, je sais lire vos sentiments sur votre visage. J'ai mis du temps à vous comprendre, mais maintenant, je sais.

-…

-Mon but, c'est de vous surpasser. Vous êtes mon objectif.

-Ton… objectif ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, non ? Un jour, mes crocs vous atteindront. »

Byakuya ferma les yeux. Pourquoi… Il se sentait si étrange, si… Entendre Renji lui dire ça l'énervait car il détestait qu'on le mette à jour ainsi. Il se protégeait derrière son masque et ne voulait pas sortir et Renji, lui, y arrivait sans problème. Pourtant, que ce soit lui qui arrive à le comprendre, ça lui faisait un peu chaud au cœur… Il préférait que ce soit Renji qui le comprenne ainsi et qui… qui sache toucher son cœur.

« Imbécile…

-Taicho ?

-Tes crocs… m'ont atteint depuis longtemps. »

L'homme ferma les yeux et fit signe à Renji de s'approcher de lui. Le jeune homme obéit et s'assit à ses côtés. Il lui tendit la main d'où sortait une des aiguilles de la perfusion. Le vice-capitaine ne réagit pas tout de suite et la prit dans ses mains. La main de Byakuya était grande, très fine, bien plus que les siennes et même si elle était légèrement rugueuse à cause de l'arme qu'elle maniait, elle était douce pour lui.

« Renji… Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

-Moi aussi, Taicho.

-Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, je crois qu'aujourd'hui est le bon jour.

-Je vous aime, Taicho. »

Renji sentit la main dans les siennes se contracter, il en sourit. Le visage de Byakuya était demeuré presque impassible. Ses sourcils s'étaient légèrement relevés et ses yeux un tout petit peu ouverts.

« Là, vous êtes extrêmement étonné et ne savez pas quoi répondre. »

Byakuya fixa Renji un instant.

« Là, vous vous demandez comment je peux savoir ça. »

L'homme fronça un peu les sourcils et ses lèvres remuèrent presque imperceptiblement.

« Là, vous voulez me répondre mais n'y arrivez pas.

-Renji…

-Là, ça veut dire que vous voulez que j'arrête. Oui… Je comprends, ce n'est pas agréable d'être découvert aussi facilement. »

Le noble détourna le regard.

« Mais je ne veux pas arrêter, pas tant que je n'aurais pas une réaction à ce que je vous ai dit.

-Pourquoi ? Après tout ce qu'on s'est dit, tu n'es pas censé… pas censé me dire ça…

-Si vous ne vouliez pas que j'approche de votre cœur, que j'enlève votre masque, vous m'auriez déjà renvoyé. J'en déduis que vous n'êtes pas contre le fait que je vous aime ?

-Répond-moi…

-Vous en avez besoin… Je sais. »

Renji effleura une des joues blanches du bout des doigts, le concerné frémit.

« Je vous ai toujours admiré. Pour votre charisme, votre force. Tout en vous respire la puissance, tout. En plus, vous êtes incroyablement beau et raffiné.

-…

-Mais je vous avoue que je vous préfère quand vous semblez plus faible.

-Je…

-Quand vous pensez à Hisana, votre visage se ferme et ce n'est plus du froid que je vois, juste une infinie douleur.

-Alors c'est de la pitié… Je n'en veux pas !

-Non, non ! rétorqua Renji. Je sais bien que vous avez trop de fierté pour accepter cela. Non, c'est plus simple.

-…

-Pourquoi m'aimeriez-vous ?

-Parce que… »

Le plus jeune se releva et s'assit sur le bord du lit, ses mains encadrant la tête de son capitaine. Byakuya tenta vainement de ne pas croiser le regard de Renji mais c'était inutile, ce dernier le comprenait rien qu'en regardant son visage…

« Vous n'avez pas vraiment de réponse, hein ?

-Non…

-C'est pareil pour moi. Je suis là, je vous aime et je veux rester près de vous. Vous protéger, vous aider quand vous le souhaitez, vous soutenir et n'importe quoi d'autre. Je t'aime, Byakuya Kuchiki. »

Le susnommé ferma les yeux et soupira. Il ne lui aurait été d'aucune utilité de nier ce qu'il ressentait, à part à se blesser. Il retourna les mots de Renji dans sa tête et se demanda si finalement, son vice-capitaine ne serait la personne idéale pour… pour combler ce vide dans sa poitrine. Il leva son bras gauche, celui sans perfusion, et le passa sur une épaule de Renji pour qu'il se rapproche de lui.

« Je ne peux pas me redresser, descend.

-Hai, Taicho.

-Appelle-moi, Byakuya. »

Renji sourit. Alors c'était bon ? Il avait le droit de prétendre au cœur de Byakuya Kuchiki ? Il se rapprocha de son vis-à-vis et se laissa diriger. Il savoura l'étreinte. Il était à moitié couché sur son capitaine et il sentait le visage de ce dernier se blottir doucement dans son cou. Une main vint s'accrocher à sa manche tandis qu'une autre caressait furtivement la hanche qu'elle avait à portée.

« Renji ?

-Taicho… euh, Byakuya ? Il y a un problème ? »

Le noble esquissa un vague sourire et le regarda profondément. Quelque chose dans les yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges le captivait. Il glissa une main sur sa joue et la remonta vers l'élastique qui retenait les cheveux.

« Je peux ? »

Renji sourit et rapprocha subitement leur visage, collant leur front. Byakuya sentait le souffle de son fukutaicho sur ses lèvres. Il était chaud et, son visage aussi. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui avait la peau plus froide que la normale ?

« Tout ce que vous voulez… »

Le noble ferma les yeux et dénoua le fil lentement. Les cheveux tombèrent en cascade autour de son visage, le couvrant d'un voile de feu. Il dégagea une mèche qui lui chatouillait le nez et fut surpris en sentant une présence sur ses lèvres. Un baiser. Renji l'embrassait. Il fronça les sourcils un instant, il n'avait pas donné son autorisation pour ça. Il se détendit quand on se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure tout en donnant de petits coups de langue et il finit par ouvrir le passage au plus jeune qui ne se fit pas prier.

Il prit beaucoup de plaisir à investir la bouche de son futur amant de sa langue, évitant soigneusement de saluer sa jumelle pour le moment. Il encadra le visage du noble de ses mains, pour montrer qu'il dirigeait le baiser, et il comprit qu'il avait toutes latitudes quand deux bras vinrent enlacer son cou. Il tourna un peu la tête pour un meilleur accès et continua ses jeux, cette fois, en y incluant la langue de son capitaine.

Le baiser alla en s'approfondissant et devint de moins en moins sage. Renji était doux, bien entendu, mais il n'était pas du genre à rester en place.

Après un moment, Byakuya rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Il lança un regard à Renji et remarqua que les yeux de ce dernier avaient une expression… bouleversante ? Ils débordaient de douceur et d'amour. L'alité comprit que ce dernier lui demandait implicitement s'il pouvait aller plus loin. Byakuya répondit en lui caressant le visage.

Renji se gonfla de bonheur. Il afficha un large sourire qui, il le vit, déstabilisa l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène. Il le rassura en lui passant une main derrière la tête, ne s'empêchant plus de caresser ces cheveux noirs d'encre si soyeux et si fins, et déposa de chastes baisers un peu partout sur le visage aux yeux clos. Il lui semblait que son taicho si méfiant, si distant, si froid, était maintenant tout à lui, lui faisant confiance pour la suite.

Il n'allait pas le décevoir, mais il ne le brusquerait pas pour autant. Le connaissant, il avait dû porter le deuil de manière admirable et il n'avait sûrement pas eu de relation depuis longtemps. Encore moins une relation homosexuelle, nota Renji. Il se rendit compte tout à coup d'un détail. Byakuya avait-il fini son deuil ? Il ne lui avait pas demandé… Et si ce dernier se froissait et…

« Renji… »

Son nom murmuré de cette manière eut pour effet de lui faire abandonner toutes ses réflexions et de le rasséréner. Il avisa son amant qui haletait après leur dernier baiser et jugea qu'il allait le laisser retrouver son souffle en glissant dans son cou.

Il sentit le plus âgé se raidir un peu à ce contact mais le détendit bien vite quand il se mit à caresser de ses lèvres cette peau douce et blanche. Il comprenait maintenant le pourquoi d'une écharpe. Une telle nuque ! C'en était indécent tant on avait envie de la couvrir de caresses.

Progressivement, les baisers innocents devinrent plus osés et les coups de langue derrière l'oreille et les mordillements de la jugulaire ne tardèrent pas. Renji goûtait ce corps. Comme s'il avait sous ses yeux le met le plus délicat et que le dévorer relevait d'un protocole précis.

Bercé par le souffle irrégulier et transpirant de plaisir, Renji ne se lassait pas de glisser ses lèvres partout. Il déposait ses baisers, parfois sa langue et d'autres fois ce furent ses dents qui faisaient frémir le noble. Le fukutaicho adorait ça. Sentir les frissons parcourir le corps de Byakuya était pour lui si inédit qu'il croyait rêver.

Enhardi par ses caresses et les réactions du taicho, il poussa les caresses jusqu'à descendre la couverture et ouvrir un pan du kimono. Bien entendu, le concerné émit une réserve mais elle fut bien vite envoyée aux oubliettes, Renji le faisant taire d'un baiser toujours plus enivrant.

Byakuya ne prenait même plus la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Il laissa ses bras vagabonder comme ils pouvaient et répondait aux baisers dès qu'il en partageait un avec Renji. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'embrasser quelqu'un ainsi lui avait tant manqué. Alors il profitait, il faisait durer le plaisir pour le temps qu'il avait. Jusqu'à ce que tout finisse, jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne le chef de clan froid et impitoyable.

« Renji…

-J'adore entendre prononcer mon prénom ainsi… »

Byakuya lâcha tout à coup un gémissement bref et clair. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à faire ça et… Il en poussa un nouveau et, sentant qu'il allait recommencer, se cacha la bouche du dos de sa main. Renji était descendu un peu plus bas et léchait ses clavicules avec attention tout en laissant ses doigts titiller deux grains de chair, les rouler pour au final, aller les réchauffer à coup de langue.

Le noble sentit comme une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Il se crispa un peu et plissa les yeux en tentant de se retenir. Soit Renji savait exactement comment faire perdre la tête, soit il s'était réellement abstenu trop longtemps… Il soupira plus fortement encore en sentant les lèvres descendre plus. Il posa une main dans les cheveux rouges cependant quand il sentit qu'on touchait trop au bandage.

Le plus jeune s'était redressé et rapproché du visage pour demander d'un regard le pourquoi de ce soudain refus.

« La blessure est… Haleta Byakuya. Encore douloureuse…

-Excuse-moi…

-Shh… J'ai décidé moi-même de prendre le coup… »

Le fukutaicho s'allongea de tout son long sur son amant et blottit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Faire une petite pause pour que la douleur se calme lui paraissait justifié. Il profita de ce moment où son capitaine était si doux et si accessible. Seulement, même si l'étreinte le comblait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, cela ne lui suffisait plus vraiment.

Il n'avait jamais vu son capitaine sourire, rire, pleurer mais… Il était surtout curieux de le voir quand il était submergé par le plaisir… Qu'y avait-il de mal à cela ? Il esquissa un sourire et embrassa le cou avant de glisser discrètement une jambe entre celles du noble. Il se replaça un peu mieux au-dessus de Byakuya pour mieux voir son visage et avança un peu son genou pour voir la réaction quand on appuyait sur la zone disons, stratégique.

« Aah ! »

Byakuya rougit violemment. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que son vis-à-vis fasse cela et il avait gémi fort mais brièvement. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant Renji qui, lui, affichait un sourire conciliant et loin d'être moqueur.

« Ta voix est claire… Complètement différente de celle que tu as tout le temps…

-Je… »

Byakuya dut se mordre la lèvre car le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges s'amusait à refaire le geste avec son genou de plus en plus fort, se délectant des expressions sur le visage habituellement de glace. Les yeux crispés, les joues rouges et la main devant la bouche pour tenter vainement d'étouffer les gémissements, le noble donnait une image qui ne faisait qu'encourager Renji à continuer.

« Aah… Je… arrête je… »

Renji passa sa main sur le sous-vêtement et la posa un instant. Constatant que la bosse était déjà bien dure, il enleva ce qui la gênait et passa sa main autour. Byakuya dut batailler pour retenir une exclamation de surprise. Quand il disait 'arrête', Renji continuait plus fort. Où était l'erreur ?

Il secoua la tête en sentant cet étau l'enserrer. C'était si chaud que ça l'excitait encore plus. Il se mordit un doigt pour étouffer ses gémissements. C'était si agréable si… En fait, Renji faisait bien de continuer. Il en voulait plus, il le sentait. Une main passa sur son visage et près de ses yeux. Un pouce passa sur sa paupière, comme pour lui essuyer des larmes. Byakuya ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'effectivement sa vue était brouillée. Sûrement par de petites larmes, oui. Et son vice-capitaine les essuyait avec attention.

La température monta d'un cran encore quand la main se resserra d'un coup. Encore une fois, il lâcha une exclamation un peu trop forte à son goût à cause de la surprise, les yeux écarquillés mais quand il remarqua que cela continuait par intermittence, il rejeta la tête en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte en gémissements muets.

Renji regardait cela avec avidité et douceur mélangée. Dieu que son capitaine était magnifique ainsi perdu dans le plaisir. Et ces petites larmes aux coins des yeux, ça l'excitait encore plus. Il se pencha pour embrasser le torse, sa main libre jouant avec une petite boule dure.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs sentait qu'il transpirait et que ses halètements n'avaient plus rien de discret. Il comprenait sans problème qu'il était en train de perdre pieds et que seul Renji menait la danse. Il n'avait pas cru qu'il lui serait possible de perdre de sa retenue plus que ça, mais quand tout à coup un baiser se fit déposer à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, il sentit qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus rien retenir du tout.

Par réflexe, il écarta les jambes, toujours excité par cette main qui jouait désespérément à se serrer, s'ouvrir, monter et descendre et par ce pouce qui titillait désespérément la pointe du membre. Il passa une main sous l'oreiller, crispant ses doigts dedans, l'autre tentant toujours d'étouffer ses gémissements, quand les lèvres se rapprochèrent de son membre dressé. Il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux pour voir Renji. Il s'imagina le visage qu'il devait avoir à cet instant et il se rendit compte que cela l'excitait plus encore.

Le plus jeune s'amusait des réactions de son amant. S'il avait cru voir ça un jour… Il nageait en plein rêve et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il ouvrit un peu sa main pour laisser sa langue lécher tout le long de la veine pulsante et se délecta du long gémissement qu'il en avait tiré. Après un court moment à refaire ce geste, il se décida à englober l'objet de ses désirs et se retint de rire en entendant les réactions. Il s'appliqua consciencieusement à sa tâche, jouant de sa main maintenant inoccupée avec les bourses, l'autre caressant une cuisse coincée sous son bras.

« Aah… Ren… Renji ! nnh… »

Le plus jeune écoutait attentivement les réactions, s'en servant d'indicateur pour accélérer ou au contraire, ralentir un peu la cadence pour le faire languir. Cependant, pour cette fois, il ne tortura quasiment pas son amant et ne prit pas trop de temps à le faire jouir. Il avala tout, évitant de laisser des traces compromettantes sur le lit d'hôpital et se redressa pour observer le corps magnifique de son amant après son orgasme, mais…

« Byakuya ! »

Le bandage blanc était imbibé de sang et sur le visage de son amant se mêlaient plaisir intense et douleur. Il s'affola, mais Byakuya capta son regard rapidement, le calmant.

« Rhabille-moi, vite…

-Hai ! »

Renji s'exécuta en un temps record.

« Je vais chercher Unohana Taicho maintenant ?

-Oui…

-Hai ! »

Le noble entendit le fukutaicho partir en coup de vent. Il profita de ce moment de solitude où il n'était pas obligé de retenir sa douleur pour gémir. Dans sa tête se mélangeaient les gestes de Renji et il essayait de se remémorer son bien-être plutôt que ses entrailles déchirées…

Il sentait qu'il perdrait bientôt connaissance. Quand Unohana arriva, elle demanda, tout en commençant les premiers soins, comment cela était arrivé.

« Cela faisait quatre jours que vous dormiez et il n'y avait aucun problème ! »

Renji bafouillait. Remarquant qu'il ne trouvait pas d'excuse, Byakuya répondit :

« J'ai voulu… me lever… »

Unohana fronça les sourcils, Renji demeura bouche-bée. Son taicho le couvrait ? C'était…

« Vous êtes inconscient, Kuchiki Taicho ! Cette blessure est très grave ! Si vous recommencez, je me verrai obligée de vous attacher au lit ! »

Byakuya eut une moue de mécontentement et fusilla Renji du regard quand il remarqua que ce dernier avait souri furtivement en entendant 'attacher au lit'. Unohana fit semblant de ne rien voir.

« Je vous emmène au bloc, c'est plus grave que ce que j'avais cru. Abarai, allez rejoindre Isane et attendez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

-Hai, Unohana Taicho ! »

Le vice-capitaine sortit de la pièce, suivant de son regard inquiet le trajet de son taicho dans l'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus visible. Il n'alla pas de suite rejoindre Isane, il demeura immobile un moment, seul dans le couloir. Il baissa les yeux et se rendit compte tout à coup que si la blessure s'était rouverte, c'était à cause de lui.

Il s'assit dans un coin et crispa les poings, retenant sa rage. Il secoua la tête et se jura que plus jamais il ne ferait de mal à Byakuya. Après tout, ce dernier aussi lui avait dit qu'il ne lèverait plus la main sur lui…

Le fukutaicho Abarai inspira longuement et attacha ses cheveux. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait revoir son capitaine de sitôt, il prit l'initiative de retourner à la capitainerie pour rattraper un peu de travail et en faire moins à son taicho. Evidemment, de nuit, cela lui permettrait d'éviter le Sotaicho et puis…

Il ne pouvait pas dormir.

* * *

**Peut-être l'ai-je déjà dit, mais je suis pas adepte du trois pas en avant pour 15 pas en arrière chez Byakuya XD donc ça avance, ça recule okay, mais un peu :D et retenez bien cette phrase (avance et recule) vous la retrouverez dans le prochain chapitre qui sera normalement publié le 16 ou le 17/08 dans la journée ;P**

**J'attends vos avis impatiemment ! Les citrons sont en train de pousser partout XD**

**A plus !**


	5. Avancer et reculer

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka-et-de-Rufus-Shinra / _Merci à ma bêta : Effy-chu!_

Titre : Que ton masque tombe... voir si j'existe.

Couple : RenjiXByakuya, très certainement parce que je préfère mon perso chouchou en uke :3 Donc YAOI ! Attention

Rating : M, parce que j'adore les agrumes, surtout les citrons et que les citrons c'est bon quand c'est acide ! *regard angélique*

**Ah ! Je préviens : rating M parce que y'a un gros mot! XD**

Disclaimer : J'ai tenté de marchander le ginpakukazaharu no truc, mais même ça, on veut pas me le donner... (une âme éclairée m'a fait remarquer que négocier Byakuya est plus intéressant, mais bon... on me le donnera jamais même si je promets d'être saaaage ;_;) Tout est à Tite Kubo u.u

_**Fan **: Ne cherche plus ! XD la suite est là ! :P Je suis flattée que tu trouves cette histoire si géniale! Tu passes un agréable moment à la lire et j'en suis très heureuse ! :D Ecrire des histoires devient réellement plaisant quand les gens sont aussi enthousiastes que toi! *_* Merci encore pour la review ! ^w^_

_**Pimouss-killer **: waa! T'es la première (ou premier? ^^') a avoir reviewé le chapitre précédent alors que tu n'as pas de story alert! O.o Tu vas pas voir ma fic tous les jours pour voir si y'a un nouveau chapitre quand même? ^^' Enfin! Toujours est-il que ça me fait très plaisir que tu sois encore là et dis pas que je suis ton idole ou les chevilles vont gonfler XD (okay j'suis pieds nus mais vala quoi... Pleut trop pour mettre des tongs u.ù) Merci pour la review et bonne lecture! :D_

**Bon ! Faut que je vous dise ! Je vous aime! 3 Mais ça, c'est destiné à ceux qui ont reviewé jusqu'à présent, les autres, je les aimes pas u.u Je passe du temps à vous écrire une belle histoire avec deux des plus beaux bishôs de bleach et y'a pas loin de 40 personnes qui lisent à chaque chapitre et je vois qu'une quinzaine de personne par review interposée sniff ;_; Ne vous cachez pas! Je ne mords pas... souvent! :D**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous! ;P **_  
_

_

* * *

_

CHAPITRE 4

_Avancer et reculer_

« Oï, Renji ! »

Le fukutaicho se figea et tenta une dernière fois la fuite.

« Ne fais pas comme si tu m'entendais pas ! »

Une petite forme noire se retrouva tout à coup perchée sur une masse noire elle aussi et surmontée de rouge.

« Tu m'écrases !

- Alors arrête de courir !

- Rukia ! »

La jeune fille, qui prenait en ce moment même son collègue vice-capitaine pour un coussin, lui saisit le bras pour éviter toutes nouvelles tentatives de fuite.

a« Tu étais censé être malade et en isolement ?

- Ah mais… Je… J'ai bénéficié d'une petite autorisation de sortie !

- Ah oui ?

- Rukia ! Le tue pas, sinon y'aura plus de raison de faire la fête ! »

Ikkaku, suivi de très près par Yumichika, venait d'arriver. Il se planta devant son ami aux cheveux rouges et afficha un large sourire.

« Bah mon vieux, tu fais peine à voir comme ça !

- Attend un peu, tête d'ampoule !

- Quoi ? »

Ikkaku sortit son zanpakuto et asséna un coup à Renji qui esquiva. Rukia avait enfin décidé de le laisser partir ! Il s'apprêtait à prendre la poudre d'escampette mais quelque chose d'imposant et de mou le bloqua dans sa course. Il releva le nez.

« Ah ! Matsumoto !

- Où allais-tu, mon cher Abarai ? »

Un grand sourire et le poing serré, Renji sentit que de sa réponse dépendrait sa survie.

« Ah euh… Nulle part nulle part… »

Assis sur les fesses, à cause du rebond de la chute entraînée par le choc avec la poitrine de Matsumoto, le rouge n'en menait pas large. Il se gratta la tête et aperçut Kira et Hinamori juste derrière la blonde sulfureuse.

« Abarai ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Hinamori s'approcha de lui et le regarda attentivement.

« Tu es complètement guéri !

- Ouais ! s'exclama Ikkaku en sortant sa lame. Ça vaut bien un pti combat, nan ?

- Mais…

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Renji ? demanda Rukia.

- Bah ! Si c'est comme ça, on t'invitera pas à la fête ! grogna Matsumoto.

- Surtout sachant que la fête est organisée pour le rétablissement de Renji… » indiqua froidement Kira.

Une seconde plus tard, la tête coincée sous le bras du fukutaicho de la 10°, il concourait pour battre le record d'apnée sous le regard dégoûté de Yumichika, qui, décidément, le trouvait très laid avec le visage rouge comme ça et sous la tête horrifiée de Hinamori à qui Matsumoto certifiait que tout se passerait bien.

« Mais… les gars, vous avez organisé une soirée pour moi ?

- Bah ouais, tête d'ananas ! rétorqua Ikkaku.

- Toutes les raisons sont bonnes pour aller boire du saké ! ajouta Rangiku triomphante.

- Hé… Je crois que Kira étouffe là, crut bon de faire remarquer Yumichika.

- Ah ouais. »

Une fois relâché, le pauvre blond reprit ses esprits.

« Tu es dispo ce soir, Abarai ?

- Bah je sais pas trop en fait… Je dois passer à la 4° pour voir Kuchiki Taicho…

- Nii-sama est rentré ? s'exclama Rukia. Il faut y aller !

- C'est pas qu'on vous aime pas, hein ! commença Ikkaku.

- Mais le capitaine Kuchiki est pas du genre à trinquer à son réveil à l'hôpital.

- Sait pas c'qui perd ! lança la fukutaicho à forte poitrine.

- Matsumoto ! »

La jeune femme se figea et leva les bras en criant joyeusement :

« Hitsugaya Taicho ! J'arrive ! »

C'est ainsi que la fukutaicho quitta la petite réunion : en sautillant et une bouteille de saké à la main. Kira et Hinamori ne tardèrent pas à retourner travailler. Yumichika et Ikkaku ne tardèrent pas à sentir le reiatsu de leur vice-capitaine. Et lorsque cette dernière était d'humeur à jouer à cache-cache, il valait mieux partir très très loin. Rukia et Renji se retrouvèrent donc bientôt seulement tous les deux.

« Waw… Murmura Renji. Ça c'est ce que j'appelle une visite coup de vent… »

Encore assis par terre, le fukutaicho fut bientôt tiré de ses rêveries par une Rukia en colère d'un bon coup de pied à la tête.

« Aïïïeuh ! Mais ça fait mal !

- Nii-sama est rentré et tu ne m'as rien dit !

- Mais j'me suis réveillé que hier soir ! J'allais pas te réveiller au manoir pour te le dire ! »

Le regard suspicieux et perçant de Rukia gela Renji sur place. Il déglutit.

« Hé… T'es sûre que t'as pas du sang de Kuchiki, toi ?

- Tu ne me dis pas tout ! »

Renji baissa les yeux et se passa la main sur la tête, un peu gêné d'avoir caché tant de choses à sa meilleure amie. Il soupira et commença :

« Je crois que je peux rien te dire tant qu'on aura pas été interrogé par le Sotaicho…

- Le Sotaicho ?

- On a eu… beaucoup de problèmes on va dire… Mais on peut demander à Unohana Taicho si on peut le voir ?

- Oui ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amis rejoignaient la 4°. Ils furent accueillis par une Unohana rayonnante qui leur adressait un large sourire.

« Abarai-kun… Vous revoilà… Je croyais vous avoir dit de rejoindre Isane cette nuit après vos petites bêtises. »

Renji se figea. Conscient qu'on le réprimandait pour son escapade pas autorisée et pour quelque chose de sous-entendu qu'il n'osait pas s'expliciter, même à lui-même. Rukia lui lança un regard suspicieux.

« Eh… Unohana Taicho, Rukia aimerait voir Kuchiki Taicho…

- Je m'en doute. Mais je suis désolée, il est encore en soins intensifs.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ? s'inquiéta Rukia. Est-ce grave ? »

Le fukutaicho baissa les yeux. Tout était de sa faute. Byakuya à l'hôpital, sa blessure rouverte, les soins intensifs… Il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Leur relation, si tant était que le plus âgé veuille bien prendre ce mot en compte, commençait très mal. Et d'abord, Byakuya serait-il ainsi tous les jours ? Regarderait-il Renji avec douceur et… presque amour ? Ou était-ce simplement une exception, un jour spécial qui ne reviendrait plus ?

Le jeune homme inspira doucement de l'air pour retenir cette boule qui menaçait de monter jusqu'à ses yeux et serra les poings. Unohana le regarda discrètement et lança.

« Kuchiki, je vous appellerai dès que votre frère sera remis de ses blessures, mais pour le moment, Abarai et lui sont l'objet d'une enquête lancée par le Conseil des 46 et ils ne doivent pas quitter l'hôpital.

- Mais Renji ! Tu avais dit que tu pouvais !

- … J'arrivais pas à dormir. »

Le capitaine fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne quittant pas son sourire. Puis, avec douceur, elle renvoya Rukia à sa division. Elle jaugea ensuite Renji qui faisait un peu peine à voir, les épaules et les yeux baissés.

« Venez, Abarai. Il va bientôt se réveiller.

- Mais vous avez dit…

- Ne posez pas de question. Cependant, si vous vous avisez de bouger tous les deux ou de faire quoique ce soit, je vous promets que vous allez vivre encore quelques semaines dans cet hôpital. »

Le jeune homme se figea et rétorqua, presque au garde-à-vous :

« Hai, Unohana Taicho ! »

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire conciliant et rejoignit la chambre où le capitaine de la 6° recouvrait ses forces. Le médecin expliqua que deux jours suffiraient pour cicatriser la blessure honorablement, sous réserve d'un exercice limité et raisonnable. Les deux derniers mots furent appuyés un peu trop pour que le fukutaicho trouve cela trop innocent…

Il fut bientôt laissé seul dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit. Byakuya y dormait paisiblement. Il avait toujours sa perfusion et Renji regarda rapidement la taille du pansement autour du ventre en soulevant la couverture. Il demeura un instant en contemplation de la blessure, culpabilisant encore.

« A quoi peux-tu bien rêver ?… »

La voix résonna tout à coup, le jeune homme en sursauta et replaça la couverture. Le visage du capitaine était pâle et ses yeux cernés. Il était réellement fatigué… Renji baissa les yeux, honteux.

« Est-ce une manière de dire bonjour ? déclara froidement Byakuya.

- Je… Veuillez m'excuser Taicho je… Bonjour oui… »

L'homme fronça les sourcils. Il devinait bien le pourquoi du mal être de son fukutaicho. Il soupira et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit. Cela fait, il posa une main sur une des siennes et la serra fort.

« J'ai fait ça pour te sauver… Arrête de t'excuser, c'est comme si, pour moi, la seule action que j'ai réellement faite pour toi était une erreur.

-… Taicho…

-Alors arrête. »

Renji prit la main dans les siennes et la porta jusqu'à sa joue contre laquelle elle se blottit. Le fukutaicho ferma les yeux et respira l'odeur. Byakuya le regarda, légèrement intrigué, mais le laissa faire.

« Je vous promets que je ne m'excuserai plus pour cela.

- Bien.

- Est-ce que… Je peux vous poser une question ?

- J'écoute.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que nous sommes un couple ? »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs sembla réfléchir et, choisissant ses mots, il déclara :

« Je pense que oui… On pourrait dire les choses ainsi.

- Je vois…

- Que veut dire ce sourire béat ? »

Le vice-capitaine se pencha et alla embrasser délicatement les lèvres de l'alité. Le contact dura quelque secondes, se bornant simplement à toucher les lèvres de l'autre. Puis, Renji soupira et se blottit dans le cou du plus âgé. Il accrocha ses mains à son kimono d'hôpital et coinça son nez sous la gorge.

Etonné de cela, le capitaine ne manifesta pas de réticence. Il trouvait cela agréable plutôt. Il passa ses bras autour de Renji et le serra contre lui. Il aimait bien cette étreinte, il avait l'impression que sa force était réellement utile… utile pour protéger son amant.

« Taicho… Vous êtes très confortable. »

Byakuya ne répondit pas et posa sa tête contre les cheveux rouges.

« Et j'aime énormément votre odeur… Vous sentez un peu comme les cerisiers… »

Le noble détacha les cheveux rouges et passa sa main dedans pour caresser la tête. Il ferma les yeux et serra un peu plus Renji. Il avait le sentiment d'être vivant à ce moment. Le sentiment de revivre après de très longues années de deuil. Comme si la couleur de feu des cheveux ravivait son cœur. Il sourit légèrement et laissa sa main reposer sur celle de son subordonné, posée sur sa poitrine. Comment pourrait-il se passer de cette chaleur dorénavant ?

Byakuya comprit une chose de cette étreinte : il aimait réellement Renji.

Quelques heures plus tard, entendant les pas du capitaine Unohana résonner dans les couloirs, ils s'étaient séparés. Le fukutaicho avait pris place sur une chaise, non loin de son taicho, mais avec assez de distance. Il ne fallait pas qu'on croit que le capitaine Kuchiki était laxiste quand il était blessé…

La femme aux longs cheveux toqua et entra rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'approcha de l'alité qu'elle examina rapidement.

« Bien, il me semble que vous avez compris la leçon, Kuchiki Taicho. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, vexé, mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Quelle idée de les couvrir en prenant tout sur lui ! Enfin, cela était mieux que de dire la vérité. Il fusilla à nouveau Renji du regard qui tressaillit et pâlit. Unohana se retourna et avisa la mine blanche du vice-capitaine.

« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien, Abarai ?

- Ah ? Euh… Si ! Tout va bien ! Je vais bien ! »

Byakuya ferma les yeux, comme s'il était désespéré devant tant de bégaiements à la suite pour une simple question.

« Quand pourrais-je au moins me redresser dans mon lit ?

- Cela dépend de vous, Kuchiki Taicho.

- … Donc ?

- Nous pouvons vous mettre un pansement spécial qui maintiendra la cicatrice et à ce moment, sous réserve de limiter tout exercice physique… »

Elle appuya sur les derniers mots en souriant.

« Vous pourrez même sortir et reprendre votre poste. »

L'homme sembla apprécier la nouvelle.

« Le travail en retard doit être énorme. Fit remarquer Unohana. C'est pour cela que je comptais vous laisser partir dès ce matin le temps de vous préparer. »

Le capitaine de la 6° pensa un instant qu'il allait crouler sous les dossiers et il se surprit à penser que l'hôpital n'était pas si mal mais c'était indigne de lui.

« Nous n'avons quasiment plus de retard… lança doucement Renji. J'ai rattrapé pendant la nuit… »

Byakuya le regarda droit dans les yeux, sincèrement étonné.

« Tu as fait la paperasse, toi ? »

Les deux capitaines étaient réellement étonnés. Renji derrière un bureau et rattrapant le retard était une sorte d'image digne de l'utopie et même Byakuya, un modèle de sang-froid et d'impassibilité en avait écarquillé les yeux.

« Hé bien… Répondit Renji gêné. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je voulais être un peu utile… »

Après un instant de silence, le jeune homme crut voir un furtif sourire passer sur les lèvres de son capitaine et il ne put s'empêcher d'en être heureux et presque fier. Il ne l'ignorait pas comme avant !

« Unohana, vous avez dit 'préparer' ?

- Oui, je vous annonce que le Sotaicho vous convoque à la 1° division ce soir. Vous serez entendu par un représentant du Conseil et lui-même pour savoir de quoi il en a retourné.

- Je ne suis plus soupçonné de trahison ?

- Il est déjà passé voir vos états respectifs et en a déduit que cela était impossible.

- Bien, c'est déjà ça. »

Le médecin fit ensuite sortir Renji pour qu'elle puisse poser sans dérangement le pansement spécial autour de la blessure de son homologue. Cela fut l'affaire de quelques minutes. Elle aida l'homme à se redresser.

« Je finirai seul, merci. Où est mon uniforme ?

- Dans votre armoire. Je vous laisse. Si votre blessure vous pose un problème, n'hésitez surtout pas à revenir, Kuchiki Taicho. »

Le noble tressaillit. Quelque chose clochait vraiment avec cette femme. Il eut la certitude à ce moment qu'il ferait tout pour ne plus jamais être blessé. Il attendit d'être seul pour s'habiller et, après avoir replacé ses kenseikan, Renji entra.

Le fukutaicho se sentit un peu mal tout à coup. Quand il voyait son capitaine sans ses attributs de noble et en simple kimono d'hôpital, il avait l'impression, non pas qu'ils soient proches, mais moins éloignés. Or, là, avec son haori et sa tenue complète, il eut comme le désagréable sentiment qu'il allait devoir supporter le regard glacial et méprisant à nouveau.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Renji ?

- Rien, Taicho. »

Byakuya sembla penser que quelque chose clochait l'espace d'un instant, mais il se ravisa et se contenta d'ajuster un de ses gants. Il lança ensuite un regard à Renji, lui faisant signe de le suivre dehors. Sans un mot, ils quittèrent l'hôpital.

Le fukutaicho était mal à l'aise. Etait-ce le Byakuya d'avant ou celui avec qui il avait discuté posément ?… Il ne savait pas quoi en penser et demeurait silencieux, anxieux à l'idée que tout redevienne comme avant.

Ils rejoignirent la capitainerie de la 6° dans le plus grand silence, Renji méditant à ce qu'il voyait et Byakuya se demandant ce qui pouvait bien préoccuper son vice-capitaine de la sorte. Il s'était d'abord attendu à subir une avalanche de questions ou de gestes un peu plus osés mais il se passait rien.

Arrivés dans leur bureau, Renji ne perdit pas de temps à essayer de faire de la paperasse, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se concentrer. Il demanda donc s'il pouvait aller s'entraîner avec les plus jeunes de la division, Byakuya accepta. Le fukutaicho eut comme un pincement au cœur, son taicho se débarrassait bien de lui… Finalement, prendre de la distance lui permettrait peut-être de mieux digérer cet abandon.

Le capitaine, de son côté, n'en menait pas large. Il avait tenté pendant un temps de travailler, malgré le départ de Renji, mais quelque chose le turlupinait. Il avait pensé que son fukutaicho profiterait du moindre moment en privé pour l'embrasser peut-être? Ou simplement l'étreindre. Alors pourquoi prenait-il tant de distance? Le fuyait-il?

Une bonne partie de l'après-midi se déroula ainsi. Le capitaine Ukitake vint cependant troubler le calme du noble. Il souhaitait prendre des nouvelles de son ancien protégé et inutile de dire que Byakuya lui avait signifié clairement que l'attention, si elle était avenante, lui faisait perdre son temps. Cependant, il dut s'avouer que la visite de son senpai avait un effet bénéfique non négligeable : elle occultait Renji de ses pensées. La discussion se poursuivit, et bientôt, Byakuya apprit que sa sœur s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Ils décidèrent rapidement de prendre le chemin de la 13° division où le noble pourrait rassurer Rukia quant à son état.

Sur le chemin, il entendit des éclats de voix. Parmi elles, une retint son attention. Il tourna la tête et remarqua Renji en train de boire avec Ikkaku et Yumichika. Ils discutaient bruyamment. Le taicho de la 6° fronça les sourcils. Son fukutaicho se moquait-il de lui? Il voulait bien être moins froid au vu de ce qu'ils avaient vécu mais lui mentir et se jouer de lui ainsi était loin de lui plaire!

« Oh! Tu as laissé sa journée à Abarai-kun?

- Pardon?

- Tu sais être clément en fait! Après ce qui vous est arrivé, heureusement que tu le laisses un peu décompresser! »

Byakuya se tut et s'offrit une seconde de réflexion. Il avait voulu réprimander Renji pour son mensonge, mais, peut-être avait-il fini l'entraînement et se détendait-il un peu… Après tout, il pouvait bien laisser une journée de congé à celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, non?

« Oui, je le laisse se reposer un peu.

- Tu sembles un peu ailleurs aujourd'hui, je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi!

- Hm? »

La conversation reprit bien vite, les deux capitaines s'éloignant vers la 13° division, suivis du regard par le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Ce dernier avait cessé de rire et avait ravalé son sourire. En le voyant ainsi, Byakuya aurait dû venir pour le réprimander! Et quoi? Rien! Rien du tout!

« Oï ! Renji! Que'que chose cloche? »

Celui qu'il aimait était passé, l'avait regardé et avait continué son chemin. Comme s'il n'existait pas…

* * *

L'après-midi se déroula de manière silencieuse, sombre. Byakuya demeura avec sa sœur jusqu'au soir, répondant à ses questions sur son état de santé qui l'inquiétait et subissant les conseils de prudence de son senpai. Le noble aurait bien aimé à ce moment tourner la tête pour voir Renji. Du côté du fukutaicho, cela fut presque pareil. Il écouta ses amis qui riaient, ses amis qui buvaient un peu aussi et il assista au combat de Ikkaku contre Matsumoto. Il ne sourit même pas en voyant la scène. Pourtant, c'était drôle de voir la jeune femme mettre le chauve-qui-ne-l'est-pas hors de lui.

Chacun se demandait pourquoi l'autre n'était pas là.

L'heure de la réunion avec le Sotaicho approchant, Byakuya prit congé de sa sœur et de son senpai. Il se rendit compte, sur le chemin, qu'il ne s'était pas concerté avec Renji pour savoir quoi dire. Ils n'allaient pas dire que le capitaine Unohana avait transgressé les règles pour permettre à Renji de sortir le temps de le sauver et inversement. Le capitaine de la 6° soupira discrètement. Décidément, quand suivrait-il réellement les règles?

Tout en marchant, il réfléchit à une version plausible, claire et rapide. Il fallait montrer que le problème n'en était pas un vrai, qu'il avait été résolu presque de lui-même et que le fukutaicho Abarai était resté bien sagement à l'hôpital. Il n'y avait pas foule de versions possibles et celle retenue ne mettait aucunement le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges en valeur. Byakuya s'en trouva attristé, car il ne niait pas que son vice-capitaine était fort, mais il ne pouvait le présenter comme son sauveur…

L'espace d'un moment, le noble avait cru qu'il devrait aller chercher Renji lui-même pour qu'ils aillent au bureau du Sotaicho, seulement, il fut grandement étonné de le voir déjà là, attendant devant la porte.

« Tu as profité de ton après-midi, Renji? »

Le jeune homme crut y voir un sarcasme, alors que le capitaine demandait cela en toute innocence. Byakuya ne comprit pas pourquoi ce dernier baissait les yeux, comme triste, et il renchérit.

« Devant le Sotaicho, laisse-moi parler et approuve.

- Hai, Taicho.

- Nous ne pouvons tout dire. Pour Unohana Taicho.

- Hai, Taicho. »

Le capitaine fixa longuement son subordonné du regard. Il n'allait pas bien, cela se voyait. Mais quel était le problème? Il ne lui avait rien fait, non? Il ne l'avait pas empêché d'aller s'entraîner comme il aimait bien faire, ne l'avait pas réprimandé pour lui avoir menti contrairement à ce qu'il aurait dû faire et l'avait même laissé se reposer! Il se demanda si sa version des faits n'allait pas blesser Renji plus encore et détourna le regard. De toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix.

La porte s'ouvrit et le vice-capitaine du Sotaicho vint leur ouvrir. Il salua respectueusement le noble et son subordonné et les invita à entrer. Il leur présenta deux places au centre du bureau. Les deux visiteurs s'assirent sans demander leur reste, Byakuya légèrement plus devant que Renji, qui restait les mains sur les genoux et les yeux baissés. Il n'aimait pas ces réunions trop formelles. C'était un peu pour ça qu'il n'avait pas envie de devenir capitaine malgré son bankai.

« Kuchiki-dono, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ici. »

Un vieil homme venait d'entrer et s'était assis non loin en face de Byakuya. Il le salua très bas, comme on se devait devant un noble du rang du capitaine de la 6°. Ce dernier répondit d'un signe respectueux qui n'était pas trop humble. Renji salua bien bas quand on lui dit bonjour et se replaça bien vite comme il était, yeux baissés et mains sur les genoux.

Yamamoto entra ensuite et, après les bonsoirs de rigueur, la réunion put commencer. Renji se tendait nerveusement et essayait de rester tout aussi immobile que son capitaine. Comment faisait-il? Ces hommes pouvaient lui retirer son poste sans le moindre problème et il restait assis droit, fièrement et le regard glacé. Renji ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était beau ainsi.

« Kuchiki Taicho, vous avez été soupçonné de trahison. Cela est-il justifié?

- Pas en totalité, Yamamoto Sotaicho. »

Les questions étaient posées par le Sotaicho et, selon les réponses, le représentant du Conseil allait décider de ce qu'il adviendrait.

« Expliquez-vous, Kuchiki Taicho.

- Notre mission consistait à enquêter sur des disparitions d'âmes. Ces disparitions ayant directement rapport avec l'apparition massive de hollows, nous nous sommes donc chargés de les éliminer. Le fukutaicho Abarai s'est chargé de la masse pendant que je me suis dirigé vers le leader.

- Confirmez-vous cela, Abarai Fukutaicho?

- Hai, Yamamoto Sotaicho! »

Renji regarda son supérieur, comme cherchant un geste pour le soutenir, mais ce dernier demeurait toujours aussi immobile.

« J'ai trouvé le chef du groupe relativement rapidement et je l'ai tué. Seulement, je n'étais pas au fait de sa capacité spéciale.

- Dites-vous que ces hollows n'étaient pas normaux?

- J'affirme cela. Je pense cependant qu'ils sont des expériences abandonnées de l'ancien capitaine de la 5° division.

- Expliquez-nous ses capacités, Kuchiki Taicho.

- Après l'avoir détruit, il dégagea une fumée. Cette fumée avait le pouvoir, pour celui qui l'inhale, d'être possédé. Je me suis fait prendre au piège. »

Renji nota qu'il ne parla pas d'Hisana. Il modifiait donc la version officielle?

« Suite à cela, je ne me contrôlais plus. Je me suis vu attaquer mon fukutaicho et presque le tuer sans pouvoir réagir.

- Abarai Fukutaicho?

- Je confirme, Yamamoto Sotaicho.

- Que vous est-il arrivé?

- Je… J'ai été transféré à la 4°. »

Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait continuer et expliquer qu'Unohana lui avait donné carte blanche pour s'éclipser.

« Kuchiki Taicho, continuez, s'il vous plaît. »

Renji hocha la tête. Que pouvait raconter son capitaine? Il était complètement hypnotisé pendant toute cette partie! C'était à lui qu'on devait demander ce qu'il s'était passé…

« Je me suis battu contre le hollow et l'ai vaincu au bout de plusieurs jours. Gravement blessé, j'ai eu le temps d'envoyer un papillon de l'enfer au capitaine Unohana pour qu'elle puisse m'envoyer une escouade de soins. Je me suis réveillé ce matin à l'hôpital un peu après mon fukutaicho. »

Le plus jeune sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Son… son capitaine avait complètement passé sous silence son sacrifice! Il avait souffert pour le sauver! Il avait affronté Senbonzakura et risqué de mourir plusieurs fois pour le ramener et quoi? On l'ignorait? Renji n'avait pas la force de se mettre en colère. Il bloqua un nœud dans sa gorge et se retint de montrer ses émotions. Il lança un regard où perçait la tristesse à Byakuya qui lui faisait toujours dos.

Le noble sentait la manière dont Renji le regardait. Il sentait sa tristesse sans le moindre problème. Cela le toucha. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Renji, il ne voulait plus le blesser mais le protéger. En faisant cela, il le protégeait. Que le très noble chef du clan Kuchiki désobéisse passait, mais le natif du Rukongai Abarai n'aurait pas de cadeau. S'il avait dit la vérité, Renji aurait été démis de ses fonctions.

« Confirmez-vous en tout point la version de votre capitaine, Abarai Fukutaicho?

- … Hai, Yamamoto Sotaicho…

- Bien, faites entrer Unohana Taicho. »

La femme entra, une expression grave sur le visage.

« Unohana Taicho, avez-vous entendu toute la version de Kuchiki Taicho?

- Hai.

- La confirmez-vous?

- En tout point. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase pour Renji. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : s'enfuir très loin. Il ne voulait même pas crier après Byakuya de le trahir comme ça. Il n'était qu'un insecte qui avait entaché son honneur alors ce dernier ne l'écouterait même pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux officiers de la 6° division purent quitter la place. A la sortie des quartiers, Byakuya attrapa la manche de Renji pour lui demander ce qui lui arrivait et, accessoirement, lui expliquer le pourquoi de son mensonge. Il était certain que son subordonné n'avait pas compris pourquoi on l'avait ainsi brimé.

« Renji, je dois te parler.

- Ne prenez pas cette peine, Taicho! Je vous laisse tranquille. »

Le vice-capitaine partit d'un shunpo. Byakuya mit un instant à comprendre que celui qui avait dit l'aimer plus que tout, au point de mourir, venait tout simplement de lui mettre comme on dit vulgairement, un vent. Le noble secoua la tête, hésitant à y croire.

« Vous ne lui aviez rien dit avant? Demanda Unohana inquiète.

- Il était en congé, et Ukitake-san m'a retenu tout l'après-midi.

- Vous devriez le laisser décompresser un peu.

- Je sais. Je n'ai plus besoin de vos conseils, Unohana Taicho. »

Byakuya s'éclipsa d'un shunpo et rejoignit son manoir. Le temps que Renji redescende sur terre, il irait s'occuper des affaires du clan. Il irait chercher le fukutaicho plus tard.

De son côté, Renji avait décidé d'aller à sa fête de rétablissement avec la ferme intention de se saouler pour tout oublier. Au moins, il s'amuserait un bon coup et pourrait dormir tranquille. La liste des invités était plutôt longue. En tête, Matsumoto, Ikkaku et Yumichika, Kira et Rukia. La dernière avait dû invoquer la présence des capitaines Kyoraku -qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de boire- et Ukitake qui, c'était bien connu, n'était jamais loin de son ami, pour venir. Ensuite, on notait la présence de Nanao, de Hinamori, de Hisagi et bien entendu, Renji.

Le nombre était plutôt coquet et le petit groupe avait décidé d'un bar qui avait été décoré pour l'occasion. Des banderoles avec 'Bon retour, Renji!' parsemaient un peu tout le bar, à grands renforts de guirlande et de confettis que Kyoraku prenait un malin plaisir de lancer dans les décolletés des demoiselles sous l'œil exaspéré mais amusé d'Ukitake. Yumichika cherchait, encore une fois, à séduire Ikkaku qui n'entendait goutte à ce que son pote racontait et préférait répondre aux provocations de Rangiku qui se demandait si, dans le cas où l'on envoyait les lumières sur sa tête comme dans les boîtes de nuit humaines, on verrait plein de petites lumières se refléter dans la salle. Bien que facile, la provocation eut un effet dévastateur. Hinamori, pas certaine que sa place à côté du capitaine de la 8° soit vraiment sécurisée tentait de ne pas trop boire.

Renji dut s'avouer que l'ambiance était vraiment chaleureuse et après quelques verres, il avait totalement oublié que son capitaine l'ignorait comme au premier jour. Et puis, quand il commençait à ruminer ses pensées sombres, Rukia lui tapait un bon coup sur la tête, lui tuant ses neurones successivement. Il réfléchissait donc de moins en moins et s'amusait de plus en plus. Ils avaient lancé un concours de beuverie auquel tous participaient sauf Ukitake, pour raisons médicales, Hinamori, trop sainte pour oser trop boire, Rukia, qui ne pouvait se permettre de rentrer saoule chez son Nii-sama et, curieusement, Kyoraku. Quand on aperçut sa fukutaicho lui faire des remontrances, on comprit qu'il ne s'était pas défilé de plein gré et la première tournée fut à sa santé.

Hisagi, soutenu par Yumichika, attendait patiemment de voir quand Kira, ce petit buveur, allait être saoul car quand ce dernier perdait son expression sombre, voire un peu inquiétante sur les bords, il était vraiment trop drôle et dans ces moments, le fukutaicho de la 9° aimait bien le pousser à faire des choses… qu'il n'aurait jamais faites en temps normal. Un jour mémorable fut celui où, à moitié nu sur la table, ce dernier s'était mis à chanter des chansons paillardes à tue-tête. Hinamori en était restée scotchée et Yumichika avait dit que le capitaine Ichimaru lui apprenait de drôles de trucs qu'il était bien dommage de ne pas apprendre de leur trop jeune vice-capitaine de la 11°.

Cependant, si Hisagi tenait plus l'alcool que son collègue de la 3°, il rivalisait difficilement avec Renji et Ikkaku et il ne s'étonnait pas, parfois, de se réveiller le matin dans le lit de Renji ou de Kira. Bah, après tout, ils étaient entre copains et c'était pas parce qu'il semblait froid qu'il n'était pas "un bon coup", pour reprendre les termes de Rangiku. Le 69 sur sa joue en attestait.

Au bout de la dixième tournée, Ukitake commença à se demander où est-ce qu'il avait atterri. Rukia s'amusait bien et observait attentivement Kira devenir de plus en plus rouge. On lui avait parlé des exploits de ce dernier saoul et elle était curieuse de voir le résultat! Il avait déjà enlevé son shihaikusho et entraînait Hisagi dans une danse endiablée. Rêveur, Yumichika s'imaginait de même avec Ikkaku et le lui proposa même. Mais il avait commis une erreur… Ikkaku n'était pas encore saoul, lui.

Les trois derniers en piste, officiellement, étaient Rangiku, Renji et Ikkaku. Kyoraku avait réussi à s'immiscer, profitant du fait que Nanao était actuellement harcelée par Kira qui trouvait que danser à deux n'était pas assez drôle.

« P'tin! T'es pas une femme t'es un trou, Rangiku! S'exclama Ikkaku.

-Elle va encore vous laminer les mecs. Lança Yumichika avec un sourire en coin.

-Rhaaa! Hors de question! Ragea Renji. On peut le faire!

-Ah ces jeunes, ils sont si débordants de vitalité! » Nota Ukitake avec un sourire presque paternel.

Les verres se suivaient et bientôt, le moment tant attendu arriva. Kira était définitivement saoul. Preuve était qu'il venait de rouler un sacré patin à Hisagi qui, loin de s'en offusquer, en profita bien. Le brun aussi commençait à perdre la tête car il se mit à chanter une chanson qui ne tarda pas à résonner dans toutes les bouches, exceptées celles de la sainte Hinamori, de la prude Nanao et de l'innocente Rukia qui craignait que son Nii-sama ne l'entende.

« Si j'avanceeeeeeeee! »

Le brun fit un pas en avant que le blond s'appliqua à copier avant de reprendre.

« Que tu recuuuuuuuules ! Comment veux-tuuuuu ! Comment veux-tuuuu! »

Et les deux de s'exclamer en chœur.

« Comment veux-tu que j'encuuuuuuule ! »

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard complice avant d'encourager tous ceux qui étaient saouls à suivre le rythme et chanter avec eux. Bien entendu, restait habillé qui voulait. Yumichika ne tarda pas, suivi de loin par Kyoraku qui fredonnait l'air en prenant garde à Nanao, qui, décoiffée, résistait aux avances sulfureuses de son capitaine. Renji abandonna bientôt le combat avec Ikkaku, s'inclinant une fois encore devant Rangiku qui sauta sur la table en levant les bras, montrant à quel point elle était serrée dans son uniforme.

« YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! J'ai encore gagné ! Mon taicho sera fière de moi!

- Tu encourages Hitsugaya à boire, Rangiku? Demanda innocemment Ukitake, le seul encore sobre.

- Meuuuuh nooon! Taicho est trop jeune! »

Elle éclata de rire sans raison et bientôt, rejoignit le duo de chanteur pour crier à tue-tête. Ikkaku et Renji continuèrent de boire pour noyer leur défaite mais bientôt, ils s'élancèrent à leur tour sur la scène improvisée. Rukia, qui avait finalement but un petit peu, était tout à fait hilare de cette scène tandis qu'Hinamori était tombée dans les vapes. Nanao avait fui son taicho pour s'occuper de la jeune fille et Kyoraku pouvait maintenant boire à sa guise en chantant lui aussi. Par-dessus tout ça, le plus sobre et le plus amusé était sans nul doute Ukitake qui observait tout tranquillement et qui aurait un sujet de conversation en or pour son rendez-vous médical avec Unohana le lendemain.

« J'AVANCEEEEEEEE ! TU RECUUUUUUUUUUUUULES ! COMMENT VEUX-TU ? COMMENT VEUX-TUUUU QUE JE T'ENCUUUUUUULE ! »

Cette phrase, hurlée en boucle, fut suivie d'un éclat de rire général. Chacun se laissait aller mais cela était trop beau pour durer. Dérangé par le bruit, un homme s'était déplacé pour voir ce qu'il en était et s'était figé devant le spectacle.

« Ren… Renji? »

Arrêt sur image, stop, pouce, pause ! Quoi? Mais…

« Oï les mecs ! s'exclama Rangiku complètement saoule. Qui a invité Kuchiki Taicho? »

* * *

**Le citron n'est pas là mais... bientôt HE'LL COME BACK 8D**

**J'attends vos avis en nombre ! :D Il y a un autre chapitre du genre par la suite, si vous avez aimé tant mieux! (sinon eh... désolée ^^') Vala ! Je vous attends pour la suite le 24 (je pars quelques jours d'où le temps) ou le 19 (avant mon départ) si je dépasse les 13 reviews ! XD Comment ça chantage? :D tss... faute au signe astro XD**

**Sur ce, rdv plus tard pour un... agrume spécial! ;D  
**


	6. Drôle de cuite

_**Laura 206** : Merci beaucoup ! Je continue comme ça oui! 8D_

_**Mel **: Tu voudrais pas être à la place de Renji, mais moi, j'aimerais bien être à celle de Byakuya :P Tu vas voir ça! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et te remercie de la review!_

_**25428** : Original le pseudo XD code de carte bleue? Numéro de sécu? XD elle dit nawak là u.u Merci de ton enthousiasme, voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture :P_

_**Fan** : ENCORE MERCI ! Tu es toujours là c'est génial! *3* Je t'aime! XD voici la suite avec toujours autant de merci et avec l'espoir que le contenu comblera ta soif de yaoi!_

_**Pimouss-killer **: Sixième sens .~ serais-tu de la famille de Unohana? O.o lol hem...Merci pour ton suivi et voichi la chuite avec un chitron! :P bon appétit !_

**Bonjour à tous ! Okay, pas de disclaimer aujourd'hui ! Je rajouterai un autre jour ^^' Je suis un peu pressée, c'est moins bien relu, les reviews anonymes un peu bâclées et je m'en excuse mais l'explication arrive! :D**

**Je suis de retour de mon petit voyage et ce, pour vous livrer ce nouveau chapitre ! ^.^ On avait dit, si 13 reviews, la suite le 19. J'en ai eu 12 et je m'étais dit « Aller, ils sont quand même sympa ! Je vais mettre le chapitre plus tôt ! » Ouais, mais c'était sans compter la magistrale surtension edf qui a ravagé les trois quarts de mon installation électrique dont la box… et l'ordi… Mais rassurez-vous, je peux encore écrire ! Même sans téléphone et sans électro-ménager ! 8D**

**C'est donc sans savoir à quand la suite que je publie ce chapitre… J'essairai de revenir dans une semaine mais si vous ne me voyez pas, c'est que je serais toujours coupée du monde u.u Des reviews pour encourager l'auteur dans cette épreuve difficile ? :3 Ce chapitre contient un agrume !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

_Drôle de cuite..._

« Oï les mecs ! Qui a invité Kuchiki Taicho? »

On entendit le vent le plus mémorable de toute la Soul Society. Seul Kyoraku riait aux éclats, ne craignant aucunement le courroux de son homologue. Rukia s'était cachée derrière son capitaine en murmurant des "Pourvu que Nii-sama ne me voit pas…" et personne ne brisa le silence jusqu'à ce que Ukitake demande:

« Tu resteras bien prendre un verre, Byakuya? »

Le noble avait du mal à décoller ses yeux de la scène tant il était choqué. La scène était mémorable oui, des deux côtés. Renji à moitié à poil qui gueulait une chanson paillarde sur une chorégraphie pour le moins explicite et Byakuya figé comme deux ronds de flan. Kyoraku n'en pouvait plus de rire.

Tout à coup, le capitaine de la 6° serra les poings, attrapa directement son fukutaicho à la ceinture et le traîna de force dehors. Quand ils furent partis, Rukia sortit fébrilement la tête de derrière son taicho adoré et demanda:

« Nii-sama est parti?

-Il semblerait. Répondit doucement Jûshiro. Dommage, je me demande bien comment il est quand il est saoul…

-Laisse tomber! Lança Shunsui. Y'a que Yoruichi qui sait parce qu'elle l'a entraîné à supporter toutes sortes de drogues et d'alcool très jeune… Et elle veut pas raconter ce qu'elle sait! »

S'ensuivit une discussion entre les deux hommes à propos de comment pourrait être Byakuya s'il était saoul. Aurait-il l'ivresse triste? Joyeuse? Puis, la bonne humeur revenant progressivement, Rangiku se mit à rire aux éclats et Ikkaku leva son verre.

« A Renji! Un bon pote qui mourut hélas trop jeune !

- Ouais ! A Renji ! »

Dans la rue, Byakuya ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il avait traîné Renji loin du bar où avait lieu la fête, histoire d'être un peu seuls, et surtout dans un lieu assez désert où on ne pouvait les entendre. Il jeta un œil à son fukutaicho. Il avait les cheveux détachés qui s'emmêlaient et cachaient légèrement la rougeur de son visage due au saké. Il avait le regard un peu hagard, il était loin d'être sobre mais semblait encore comprendre qui était la personne en face de lui. Enfin ça, Byakuya l'espérait. Il était torse nu, Byakuya trouvait ses tatouages magnifiques, le haut de son uniforme pendait à la ceinture qui, fort heureusement, était bien serrée. Un peu plus et le capitaine se dit qu'il aurait pu arriver plus tard et ne pas trouver son fukutaicho dans cet état à peu près décent. En plus, il empestait l'alcool.

"Rhabille-toi, Renji.

- Nan ! Fait trop chaud !"

Le noble écarquilla les yeux. Qui venait de lui parler ? Son subordonné ? Et il ne faisait même pas chaud ! Il faisait presque froid.

"Renji, c'est un ordre.

- M'en fiche !"

Le jeune homme fit demi-tour direction le bar. Byakuya resta un instant étonné mais ne se laissa pas décontenancer. Il attrapa son fukutaicho par les cheveux et le rhabilla lui-même avant de le saisir par le col et de se diriger vers son habitation. Ramener un homme ivre au manoir Kuchiki serait vraiment très mal vu…

"Lâchez-moi ! J'veux y retourner ! C'est ma fête !

- Tu es saoul, Renji. Il est temps d'arrêter les frais.

- Z'êtes pas ma mère ! J'm'en fiche !"

Byakuya n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il entendait son fukutaicho. Il était réellement lamentable ainsi. Il le fixa dans les yeux et le fusilla sur place.

"La plaisanterie a assez duré. Tu me suis, tu te tais et tu obéis. Ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de sévir."

Le vice-capitaine déglutit, comme s'il avait compris la menace et lâcha :

"D'toute façon z'en avez rien à fout' de moi…"

Le noble se figea. Il avait dû mal entendre. Après les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées, ils s'étaient expliqués et il avait dit à son fukutaicho qu'il était irremplaçable ! Que jamais il ne pourrait s'en séparer et que plus jamais, il ne lui ferait le moindre mal. Aujourd'hui il ne l'avait même pas puni de lui avoir menti et lui avait laissé son après-midi à la place ! Si ce n'était pas une preuve qu'il tenait à lui et se souciait de sa santé, qu'était-ce ?

"Cesse de débiter tes inepties. Je n'en ai pas 'rien à foutre' de toi.

- Ah bon ? C'pour ça qu'vous m'parlez pas d'puis qu'on est sorti de l'hôpital et qu'vous vn'ez même pas m'engueuler quand je vous dis que je travaille alors que je vois avec mes potes ?"

Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Alors Renji avait pris de travers ses attentions ?

"Je sais bien que tu m'as berné, et cela ne me plait guère. Mais Ukitake m'a fait remarquer que te donner quelques jours de congé après ce que tu avais vécu était la moindre des choses. Te donner ton après-midi pour m'avoir sauvé la vie _est_ la moindre des choses.

- Vous mentez ! 'Spèce de menteur!

- Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter. Je suis ton capitaine.

- Pff… N'empêche, vous avez menti au Sotaicho et au Conseil ! Et vous n'avez même pas parlé de ce que j'ai fait pour vous !"

Renji se dégagea de la poigne de son capitaine et se déplaça face à lui en le fixant rageusement.

"Je me suis sacrifié pour vous sauver alors que vous passez vot' temps à me mépriser ! J'ai failli mourir, j'ai souffert ! J'ai jamais eu autant mal de ma vie ! Vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point vot' Senbonzakura fait mal et à quel point votre regard compte pour moi ! Et quoi ? J'ai enduré tout ça pour qu'dale ! Z'êtes même pas foutu d'admettre que je vous ai sauvé devant les plus gros pontes ! T'es un lâche, Kuchiki ! Un lâche ! Tu m'as pas r'gardé d'la journée ! J'suis quoi ? L'insecte qui a entaché ton putain d'honneur à la con ? C'est ça ? J'ai pas b'soin d'toi et d'ton mépris ! J'veux changer d'division ! D'venir capitaine tiens ! Comme ça, j'serais ton égal et t'auras pu l'droit d'me r'garder de haut !"

Le jeune homme haletait. Il venait de crier cela au visage de son capitaine d'une traite et il s'en fichait royalement. Il ne tarda pas à tourner de l'œil, les effets de l'alcool et de sa colère se faisant plus forts. Byakuya ne réagit pas, trop choqué. Personne au monde ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi. Personne. Il secoua la tête, les yeux écarquillés, mais de l'extérieur on croyait qu'il était juste étonné. Il posa ses yeux sur le jeune homme étendu par terre, toujours aussi abasourdi. Il n'y croyait pas… Enfin, maintenant, il savait exactement les défauts que lui trouvait Renji. Et, comme il l'avait supposé, ce dernier n'avait pas compris que dire la vérité au Sotaicho lui aurait coupé les ailes.

Le noble posa un genou à terre et prit Renji sur son dos. Il n'allait pas le laisser par terre comme ça. Contrairement à ce qu'avait dit le fukutaicho, il ne le méprisait plus. Il n'était pas un insecte. Il était juste Renji Abarai, l'homme qu'il aimait.

Les deux hommes parvinrent chez le plus jeune en quelques secondes à peine. Le shunpo de Byakuya était bien maîtrisé. N'ayant pas le moyen d'ouvrir normalement, le capitaine força la porte et entra. Ce n'était pas très bien rangé, mais on pouvait y vivre décemment. Il y avait un séjour, une cuisine, une porte qui menait probablement vers la salle de bain et une autre pour la chambre. Byakuya déposa Renji dans le canapé le temps de faire un bref état des lieux. Il entendit tout à coup un bruit et se retourna pour voir que son fukutaicho était à la salle de bain, probablement à subir les effets de la boisson. Il prit un verre d'eau et alla le rejoindre.

Penché au-dessus des toilettes, le vice-capitaine ne renvoyait pas une image très reluisante ; vomir tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre n'était pas… très charmeur. Il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et se demandait bien ce que son capitaine allait penser de lui après tout ça… Il sursauta en sentant une main passer sous ses cheveux et les retenir doucement. Il n'osa pas lever la tête pour voir son supérieur. Quand il eut fini, il avait un goût désagréable. On lui tendit un verre d'eau pour se rincer la bouche. Il le prit, la main tremblante.

Il voulut se passer de l'eau sur le visage, mais il n'arrivait pas à bien tenir sur ses jambes. Il se maudit et se jura de ne plus jamais boire autant en une soirée mais sursauta quand il sentit qu'on le soutenait. Quelques secondes plus tard, on lui passait la tête sous l'eau tiède et il s'avoua que cela faisait un bien fou. Après, on l'assit pour lui sécher la tête et les cheveux. Il leva le visage et croisa rapidement celui de son capitaine qui regardait ses gestes avec attention. Il était concentré et séchait les longues mèches rouges consciencieusement. Renji ferma les yeux, appréciant la caresse quand le plus âgé se mit à le peigner.

Il ne disait rien. Encore embué par les vapeurs d'alcool, il n'aurait de toute façon rien dit de bien cohérent ou compréhensible. Il se laissait donc faire, se demandant depuis quand son capitaine était si doux. Ensuite, il sentit qu'on le relevait. Il fit un effort pour marcher, s'appuyant sur le taicho et soupira quand on le déposa dans son lit. Il n'opposa pas de résistance quand on lui passa un kimono de nuit.

Byakuya observait Renji attentivement. L'instant d'avant, il lui criait dessus et celui d'après, il se laissait docilement faire. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre, conscient qu'un homme ivre était loin d'être logique. Il remarqua que le plus jeune dormait presque. Il n'avait pas mis trop de temps et s'en amusa brièvement. Il fit le tour de la chambre, et décida de rester dormir ici. D'une part, il pourrait surveiller et veiller sur Renji et d'autre part, il était lui-même très fatigué. La fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours plus ses soucis ne l'aidaient pas à guérir plus vite.

Il ouvrit une armoire à la recherche d'un kimono de nuit et enfila celui qu'il préférait, un bleu nuit assez simple. Il était un peu grand, mais cela ferait l'affaire. Il ôtait ses kenseikan quand une voix l'appela. Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête.

"Taicho…"

Renji murmurait dans son sommeil. Il trouva cela assez mignon et finit ce qu'il faisait avant de s'allonger près du plus jeune. Ce dernier cherchait quelque chose de sa main. Il se détendit en sentant celle de Byakuya. En fait il cherchait quelqu'un. Il entrouvrit les yeux ; allait essayer de parler, comme pour s'excuser, mais Byakuya posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

"Shh… Nous verrons cela demain, Renji.

-Je… je vous aime…"

Le noble sourit et laissa son fukutaicho se blottir contre lui. Visiblement, le plus jeune aimait bien que son capitaine le serre dans ses bras. Byakuya le laissa s'installer et lui caressa les cheveux lentement avant de fermer les yeux. Quand il sentit que Renji dormait enfin, il sourit et murmura:

"Moi aussi… Mon bavard de fukutaicho…"

* * *

Les deux hommes dormaient depuis trois heures maintenant. Le silence avait envahi les lieux et, dans une petite heure, les oiseaux se mettraient à chanter pour annoncer l'arrivée de l'aube. Leur position n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Renji était toujours tout contre Byakuya qui le serrait tendrement, seulement, le plus jeune faisait un rêve assez étrange qui ne tarda pas à réveiller le noble. Autant, les baisers dans le cou, ça chatouille un peu mais on continue de dormir, mais quand une main vient ouvrir les pans de votre kimono et taquiner ce qu'il y a dessous… Le sommeil nous quitte.

"Ren… Renji?"

Encore embué par le sommeil, -car, sachez-le, Byakuya Kuchiki, contrairement aux apparences, n'a jamais été du matin- le plus âgé s'était redressé et avait écarté la main promeneuse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son fukutaicho qui respirait un peu fort mais qui dormait. Ça, il l'affirmait. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire puis, se disant qu'il avait du sommeil à rattraper, il se réinstalla à son aise et ferma les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il commençait à retomber dans les bras de Morphée, il sentit de nouveau une main qui cette fois se baladait sur son torse. Il en avait d'abord soupiré d'aise et s'était de nouveau réveillé avant de se redresser et de s'exclamer:

"Renji… Gronda-t-il. Réveille-toi ou dors vraiment mais pas entre les deux."

Byakuya n'eut pas vraiment le genre de réponse qu'il attendait. Une main l'attrapa à la nuque et le fit se pencher vers le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges pour échanger un baiser. D'abord innocent, Renji l'approfondit en donnant de petits coups de langue. D'abord réticent, Byakuya se laissa progressivement faire et ouvrit la bouche pour profiter. Il s'installa un peu mieux, les genoux de chaque côtés de son vis-à-vis et en appui sur ses coudes posés près de la tête. Il pencha la tête de côté pour continuer le baiser et soupira d'aise en sentant les grandes mains de son fukutaicho caresser son dos, sa nuque et ses cheveux.

Il rompit le baiser après un instant. Renji était forcément réveillé pour faire de telles choses. Il le regarda et écarquilla grands les yeux. Ce dernier avait les yeux ouverts oui mais…

"Renji?"

Il était somnambule.

Cette phrase sonna comme un gong. Byakuya Kuchiki était aux prises avec son fukutaicho, somnambule et ivre jusqu'à il y a quelques heures, qui l'embrassait dans son lit. Enfin, rectification, il ne faisait pas que l'embrasser. On disait qu'il ne fallait pas réveiller un somnambule sous peine qu'il devienne agressif et… disons que dans cette position, le chef de clan n'avait aucune envie de vérifier la thèse…

Il n'opposa pas de résistance à partager un second baiser et ferma les yeux quand les lèvres glissèrent dans son cou. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il appréciait ces gestes. Une main caressa son épaule et fit tomber un pan de son kimono. Si Renji avait réellement eu conscience à ce moment, son désir aurait grandi en flèche en voyant à quel point son taicho pouvait transpirer d'érotisme.

Byakuya se demanda jusqu'où son somnambule de fukutaicho comptait aller. Il ne voulait pas que leur première fois soit ainsi… Quelle honte! Rien que d'y penser, il serra les poings et les dents. Si Renji allait jusqu'au bout, inutile de dire que Byakuya ne lui dirait JAMAIS et qu'il emporterait ce secret dans sa tombe.

"Aaah!"

Le noble venait de lâcher un gémissement de surprise, la main promeneuse de tout à l'heure était de retour et trouvait amusant d'embêter ce qui se trouvait sous la ceinture. Byakuya serra les dents et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux rouges. Le plus jeune sentit que son vis-à-vis s'était tout à coup tendu et eut la bonne idée de le détendre. Il lécha le long de la jugulaire avant de déposer de larges baisers. Voyant que l'effet était un peu limité, il entreprit de taquiner une clavicule et de mordiller la chair de l'épaule. Puis, il serra un peu sa main autour du membre tendu et cette fois, les effets ne se firent pas attendre. Renji sourit et déplaça son autre main sur la chute de reins, histoire d'empêcher son amant de bouger de trop, et continua de jouer avec l'autre.

Byakuya serrait toujours les dents mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir et gémir doucement. Il pressa le visage de Renji dans son cou en crispant les yeux. Il sentait son bassin se cambrer et la main qui le retenait. Dans cette position, il jugea qu'il était hors de question qu'il essaye de réveiller le somnambule. Progressivement, les pressions qu'on exerçait sur lui s'enhardirent et le noble abandonna la majeure partie de sa retenue. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et s'était parfois satisfait seul, bien entendu, mais jamais, il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir ainsi. Il ouvrit les yeux, les larmes au bord, et gémit encore. Il avait si chaud et se sentait si… si excité? Ses jambes tremblaient et la cambrure de son dos se prononçait de plus en plus.

"Aaah…"

Renji sourit, comprenant qu'il avait trouvé la méthode parfaite pour faire mourir de plaisir son amant. Il joua avec son pouce, le passant juste sur le sommet et titilla longuement la fente, se délectant des gémissements étouffés qui parvenaient à ses oreilles. Il se mit à ouvrir et fermer sa main, comme s'il s'occupait d'un massage et crut que son amant allait s'effondrer sur lui. Il tenait bon, dis donc. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait il arrivait encore à tenir sur ses genoux et à ne pas réclamer qu'on le soulage enfin… Byakuya crispa ses doigts dans les cheveux rouges et se cambra un peu plus, comme un chat à qui on caresse le dos.

"Aaah… Je… Ren… Renji…"

Byakuya essayait de ne pas le montrer, mais il languissait à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais pu croire possible et n'avait qu'une crainte, que le somnambule se réveille. A ce niveau, il valait mieux pour lui que cela se finisse sans que Renji s'en souvienne à son 'réveil'. Il poussa un cri de surprise en sentant que la main sur ses reins était descendue un peu trop pour que cela soit le fruit du hasard. Il se mordit la lèvre. Un doigt tâtonnait entre ses fesses.

"Aah!..."

Le noble haleta en cherchant à retenir ses faibles cris. Le doigt était entré et ce n'était pas du tout agréable. Il voulut bouger pour s'en défaire mais la main autour de son membre se resserra, lui intimant de ne pas bouger plus. Byakuya nota dans un coin de son esprit, enfin, ce qui restait d'encore connecté à la réalité, qu'il ne laisserait pas ce geste impuni. Quand un second doigt entra, il crispa les yeux et ouvrit la bouche un cri muet. De fines larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues et Renji vint les cueillir du bout des lèvres. Il sentait le mal aise de son amant et chercha attentivement le point qui…

"Aaah! Je… Renji!"

Il venait de le trouver. Le noble écarquilla les yeux de surprise, loin de s'attendre à cela et gardait la bouche ouverte, comme cherchant de l'air. Renji sourit en coin et reprit ses jeux avec sa main en même temps qu'il s'appliquait à masser soigneusement la boule de nerfs qu'il venait de trouver. Les résultats furent rapides à venir. Son amant se mit à pousser de plus en plus de cris dont il se délecta. La voix de son taicho était si belle, il était bien dommage que ce dernier soit si peu loquace en temps normal… Puis, Byakuya poussa un cri plus long que les autres et jouit dans sa main.

Le noble s'effondra sur le côté et chercha son souffle. Il haletait bruyamment et entrouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de Renji qui affichait un large sourire de prédateur. Byakuya sentit un nœud dans son estomac. Au lieu de se sentir effrayé, il se sentait… excité? Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Renji lever sa main souillée et la porter à sa bouche avant de la lécher en un geste plus que provocateur. Le noble ne dit rien, choqué et à la fois retourné. Il baissa les yeux, gêné et sentit l'autre main s'approcher de son visage et le caresser avec amour avant qu'on ne l'embrasse. Il fixa Renji intensément et le vit se redresser.

Le noble sentit le nœud dans son estomac se resserrer un peu plus. Il n'avait pas fini de jouer le somnambule? Il déglutit quand le jeune homme afficha un large sourire qui n'avait rien d'avenant. Haletant encore, il se jura que Renji paierait pour ça! Même s'il avait aimé.

Il sursauta quand le plus jeune le poussa d'une main sur le dos. Il eut le temps de le voir essuyer sa seconde main avant qu'il ne se retrouve en-dessous de son fukutaicho, clairement en position de… faiblesse. Il voulait que cela s'arrête. Faire l'amour avec Renji ne le dérangeait pas, mais… pas comme ça!

"Renji! Réveille-toi enfin!"

Le susnommé attrapa d'un geste les poignets de Byakuya et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête. Il offrit au noble un large sourire en avisant le visage de ce dernier. Il avait les pommettes légèrement rouges, sûrement à cause de la gêne, et on pouvait voir qu'il était anxieux. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa longuement, comme pour le rassurer. Il joua avec ses lèvres et sa langue sans retenue, n'étant pas le moins du monde agressif mais cherchant simplement à faire monter la température.

Byakuya s'était tendu en se sentant ainsi pris au piège mais il dut s'avouer que le baiser qu'il échangeait avec Renji était loin de l'inquiéter. Il n'avait jamais embrassé comme cela et il adorait ça. Il se laissa porter, conscient que de toute manière, Renji ne comptait pas se réveiller.

Il fronça les sourcils et un gémissement mourut au bord de ses lèvres quand il sentit les mains de Renji le parcourir. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elles étaient si grandes et si chaudes. Elles le brûlaient délicieusement. Il se cambra d'un coup quand les doigts vinrent pincer ses tétons, les roulant avec lenteur. Il secoua la tête et se remit à gémir sans arrêt, sentant qu'il allait bientôt replonger dans le plaisir qu'il venait à peine de quitter.

Quand on lâcha enfin ses mains et ses lèvres, il eut le réflexe de couvrir sa bouche et de tenter vainement de repousser la tête de Renji qui avait glissé sur son torse et léchait ce qu'il taquinait auparavant. Sa main fut attrapée et posée délicatement dans les cheveux rouges avant qu'elle n'y perde ses doigts.

"Aaah… Je… Ren…"

Le fukutaicho esquissa un sourire et mit plus d'ardeur dans ses gestes. Tandis qu'il s'occupait à mordiller, il glissa ses mains le long des flans du noble comme s'il découvrait quelque chose de nouveau. Il caressait avec attention pour retenir chaque centimètre de peau. Puis, il descendit le long du torse, laissant une trace invisible de sa langue, et alla taquiner le nombril du plus âgé.

Byakuya n'était plus vraiment dans le vrai monde. Il ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait et se laissait donc faire, conscient que de toute manière il n'avait pas le choix. Il voulut se cambrer quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide glisser dans son nombril mais deux mains au niveau des hanches eurent tôt fait de le retenir. Il gémit fortement et se plaqua la main sur la bouche. Est-ce que… est-ce que son fukutaicho cherchait ses points sensibles? En tout cas, il venait d'en trouver un… Le noble réitéra ses gémissements tout le moment où Renji s'amusait.

Seulement, cet endroit était un peu trop proche de sa blessure et le plaisir fut bien vite gâché par la douleur. Byakuya essaya d'écarter la tête de Renji. Il ne voulait pas que la blessure se rouvre encore, c'était bien trop douloureux. Il essaya de se dégager mais il grimaça, la cicatrice le tirait déjà. Renji se redressa pour comprendre le pourquoi de cette soudaine réticence et tomba sur le visage aux sourcils froncés.

Il remonta le long du corps blanc pour l'embrasser et le serrer contre lui. Byakuya se détendit progressivement, laissant sa tête reposer sur le torse de son fukutaicho. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il était si grand… Il soupira de plaisir quand les puissantes mains de ce dernier se mirent à caresser son dos sans répit. Allongés face à face, sur le côté, le noble s'avoua sans réticence qu'il aimait beaucoup ça.

"Renji…"

Byakuya ferma les yeux et attrapa doucement une mèche rouge pour en respirer l'odeur. Elle sentait bon, c'était une odeur plus forte que la sienne certainement, mais Renji était quelqu'un de fort. Il était sur le point de se rendormir, bercé par les caresses et l'odeur quand une main glissa tout à coup jusqu'à sa chute de reins. Il releva la tête vers son fukutaicho, cherchant à y lire un quelconque signe de fatigue, mais il ne trouva qu'un large sourire.

Il s'accrocha aux épaules du vice-capitaine quand il sentit soudain sa jambe se faire soulever. Renji la posa contre sa hanche avant de faire remonter sa main le long de la cuisse et arrêter sa course à la chute de reins. Byakuya était intrigué, anxieux et voulait que cela prenne fin. Il sortait de l'hôpital et Renji lui faisait subir ça… Etait-ce une vengeance pour tout le temps où il avait été méprisant?

"Aah!"

Il avait poussé un léger cri. Deux doigts s'étaient invités sans prévenir en lui et il n'aimait pas ça. Il serra les dents et crispa ses mains. Il était impatient que Renji appuie sur le point de tout à l'heure, c'était bien plus agréable. Seulement, cela ne vint pas. Au lieu de ça, le fukutaicho attrapa son membre légèrement durci pour le stimuler un peu.

Byakuya gémit doucement et, inconsciemment, tenta d'entourer Renji de sa jambe. Il secoua la tête et cherchait de plus en plus d'air au fur et à mesure que les pressions s'accentuaient sur son membre. Il avait de plus en plus chaud, il ne pouvait le nier. Renji cherchait simplement à l'allumer. Il poussa un cri quand son somnambule d'amant daigna enfin lui faire voir quelques étoiles. Il entrouvrit les yeux et laissa perler quelques petites larmes et ouvrit la bouche en un cri muet. C'était ce qu'il préférait.

"Renji! Je… aah…"

Byakuya eut un hoquet en sentant quelque chose d'autre qu'une main contre son membre. Il voulut baisser les yeux pour voir ce qu'il en était réellement mais Renji l'embrassa pour l'en empêcher. Au lieu de cela, il prit une des mains du noble et la descendit pour qu'il devine ce qui se passait. Byakuya écarquilla les yeux. Il avait la main sur le sexe de son amant qui, soit dit en passant, collait aussi le sien.

Le capitaine ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Renji. Il était noble enfin! Il n'avait pas le droit à ce genre de penchants sexuels et la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimée l'avait tellement meurtri par sa mort qu'il refusait d'en aimer une autre. Que pouvait-il comprendre aux pratiques liées à l'homosexualité?

Tout à coup, il eut l'impression d'être parcouru d'électricité, mais c'était délicieux. Ayant compris son mal aise, Renji avait pris les devants et s'occupait de frotter leur virilité l'une contre l'autre, ce qui ne manquait pas d'arracher des gémissements et des cris quand il combinait à cela les jeux de ses trois doigts mutins.

Byakuya ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il cherchait désespérément à respirer normalement mais c'était impossible. Il rejeta la tête en arrière à nouveau en sentant sa vue se voiler. Il adorait cette sensation, il avait l'impression d'être invincible, l'impression que ce bonheur était éternel. Puis, progressivement, tout redevint plus calme. Il était plus calme. Il se regarda brièvement et comprit qu'il avait joui en même temps que son amant.

Il se laissa tomber pour recouvrer ses forces, haletant bruyamment. Renji n'en menait pas large. Il se redressa pour embrasser le taicho encore une fois avant de s'allonger près de lui et de s'endormir comme une souche. Le noble demeura bouche-bée avant de soupirer, soulagé. Il attendit de reprendre ses esprits avant de se regarder. Il était sale… Il tourna la tête et avisa que Renji était dans le même état.

Il aurait aimé fermer les yeux maintenant et se laisser bercer par la respiration du plus jeune et s'endormir à son tour, mais il ne voulait pas que Renji sache ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit. C'était certes très bon mais… C'était tout! Il se redressa difficilement et fut soulagé de voir que son kimono avait échappé au massacre. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se nettoyer dignement et ramena de quoi nettoyer Renji également.

Il bâillait régulièrement, impatient à l'idée de pouvoir fermer les yeux. Ses idées n'étaient plus très en place et à 4h du matin, il estimait qu'il était grand temps de se coucher. Il changea le drap comme il pouvait avec le bavard/ivre/somnambule/et futur cadavre de son fukutaicho et resserra le nœud de sa ceinture pour éviter toutes intrusions. Il lança plus ou moins le drap dans ce qui servait de panier à linge et se recoucha.

Il se plaça dos à Renji, ne voulant pas l'encourager à faire une nouvelle crise de somnambulisme, et ferma les yeux, un petit sourire au bord des lèvres. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sursauta. Renji venait de se coller derrière lui et passait ses bras autour de son torse. Il allait réagir, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire cette fois, mais il entendit le plus jeune lui murmurer quelque chose. Il se calma pour l'entendre et comprit qu'il parlait dans son sommeil.

"Taicho… Je vous aime…"

Byakuya sourit malgré lui. Renji était adorable comme ça, il semblait si fragile et le noble ne put s'empêcher d'avoir envie de le protéger. Il ferma les yeux en murmurant qu'il l'aimait aussi et se laissa bercer par son amant. Rien que pour ça, il ne le tuerait pas le lendemain…

* * *

Quand le fukutaicho sentit le sommeil le quitter, il grogna légèrement et sursauta ensuite. Il se souvenait vaguement de sa soirée d'hier et se rappelait s'être endormi contre son taicho. Et là, il était dos à lui et le serrait avec force et chaleur contre son torse, ses bras passés autour du sien et sa tête dans les cheveux de soie noirs. Il s'obligea à rester immobile, conscient de la chance inestimable qu'il avait de tenir Byakuya Kuchiki tout contre lui et dans son lit. Il referma les yeux, un large sourire aux lèvres et savoura ce moment. Il regarda d'un œil l'extérieur et jugea qu'il devait être aux alentours de neuf heures du matin. Il était en retard, mais son taicho était avec lui alors ça ne comptait pas, non?

Il ne put rester ainsi longtemps et finit bientôt par s'approcher du cou et respirer l'odeur de son amour. Il profitait de ce moment, parce qu'il savait qu'au réveil, les oreilles allaient lui chauffer. Il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait fait la veille. De son arrivée au bar à l'arrivée de son taicho et de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit sous le coup de l'ivresse. Ce n'était pas si grave si son capitaine le réprimandait, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de sa vie.

"Renji…

-Taicho? Vous êtes réveillé?"

Le plus âgé émit un son ressemblant à un grognement et se recula pour mieux ressentir la chaleur de l'étreinte. Il blottit son nez dans l'oreiller.

"Laisse-moi dormir… Je suis fatigué…"

Renji hocha la tête, abasourdi. Byakuya Kuchiki, fatigué? Et depuis quand le noble se permettait-il d'abaisser ses défenses ainsi? Renji parvint à une hypothèse qui le fit doucement rire.

"Qu'y a-t-il?...

-Vous n'êtes pas du matin, Taicho?

-Hm… Tais-toi…

-Nous sommes en retard…

-Congé pour aujourd'hui…"

Le fukutaicho ne put se retenir et éclata de rire. Il sentit Byakuya se renfrogner immédiatement et s'écarta doucement pour le mettre sur le dos et se placer à côté, le haut du corps penché au-dessus de lui en souriant. Il l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres et posa sa tête contre son torse. Il préférait quand c'était lui qui se blottissait contre son taicho.

"Pourquoi fais-tu cela, Renji?

-Hein?

-Pourquoi m'embrasses-tu et me 'dorlotes-tu' ainsi?

-Parce que j'en ai envie, Taicho. Et parce que je vous aime…

-Ah bon? Et pas pour te faire pardonner de ce que tu m'as dit hier?"

Aie. Elle faisait mal celle-là. Le vice-capitaine rougit légèrement et se gratta la tête, gêné. Il voulut se déplacer pour ne pas mettre son capitaine plus en colère mais il fut retenu.

"Tu n'as pas compris pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça, Renji… Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

-Oh… euh, je…

-Je ne me suis pas débarrassé de toi en t'envoyant à l'entraînement. Je me suis sincèrement demandé pourquoi tu ne voulais rester avec moi et profiter d'un petit moment tous les deux. Mais je n'ai pas voulu te contrarier et il était vrai que l'entraînement aurait rassuré les recrues. Et je sais que tu as la paperasse en horreur et que tu en avais fait presque toute la nuit.

-Quoi? Alors vous… vous ne m'ignoriez pas?

-Non. Je ne suis pas loquace, tu devrais le savoir pourtant. Je me suis demandé pourquoi, mais je ne t'ai pas brusqué.

-Alors…

-Quand je t'ai vu dehors au lieu de faire ce que tu m'avais dit, inutile de te dire que j'étais très en colère. J'avais voulu être agréable et tu m'avais menti. J'avais l'intention d'aller te réprimander en public, sois-en certain, mais le capitaine Ukitake avec qui j'étais s'est tout à coup exclamé que je devenais presque humain en te laissant une après-midi de libre après ce que tu avais vécu.

-…

-Bien entendu, il ne sait rien de ce qui s'est réellement passé, mais je sais, moi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie en risquant la tienne plusieurs fois. Je me suis donc dit que pour cette fois, je pouvais faire un effort et passer l'éponge.

-Alors… j'étais complètement à côté de la plaque…

-Ai-je fait quelque chose qui t'a fait croire que je te méprisais à nouveau?"

Renji se tut et réfléchit longuement. Il baissa les yeux et répondit:

"Vous avez juste mis votre haori de capitaine et… J'ai senti le fossé qui nous séparait…"

Byakuya hocha très légèrement la tête et regarda son vice-capitaine fixement. Il pouvait comprendre. Son apparence avait joué en sa défaveur. Renji se fiche du noble et du capitaine, celui que Renji aime est simplement Byakuya.

"Et pourquoi ne pas avoir dit la vérité au Sotaicho? J'ai eu l'impression que vous me trahissiez… Et je…

-Tu m'as très clairement fait part de tes impressions à ce sujet, Renji. Hier soir quand tu étais ivre."

Le jeune homme vira aussi rouge que ses cheveux et bredouilla des excuses. Il sursauta en sentant une longue et fine main passer sur sa joue.

"Taicho?...

-Je n'ai pas fait ça avec plaisir, crois-moi. Mais nous avons enfreint les plus grandes règles pour se sauver mutuellement et tuer ce hollow. Si on m'accuse, je ne risque rien. Je suis chef de clan d'une grande famille noble et je suis un capitaine très compétent. Mais toi Renji… Tu as beau être cher à mes yeux, ceux du Sotaicho et des autres ne voient en toi qu'un gamin du Rukongai.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Si j'avais dit la vérité, tu n'aurais pas récolté de laurier, mais un enfermement à vie dans le meilleur des cas. Et ça, je ne le voulais pas. Je sais que la version donnée est loin de te mettre en valeur, qu'elle t'oublie et t'écrase, cela est vrai, mais as-tu vraiment besoin de cela?

-… Je…

-Je reconnais ta valeur, Renji. Tu es très fort et je te dois beaucoup. Cela devrait suffire à te combler de joie si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit à mon réveil à l'hôpital."

Le fukutaicho demeura silencieux un instant, assimilant ce qu'il avait entendu. Un sourire finit par naître sur son visage. Quelque part, il savait bien que son taicho était ainsi. Il le savait bien, mais il adorait ça.

"Dites, Taicho…

-Byakuya, coupa-t-il, Arrête de me vouvoyer en privé. En public oui, je suis toujours ton capitaine froid, méprisant et tout ce que tu veux, mais pas en privé.

-Hai! Alors, Byakuya?

-Pose ta question et arrête de tourner autour du pot.

-On est toujours en congé?"

Le capitaine soupira un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

"Je crois que oui.

-Génial!"

Renji s'était redressé d'un coup, faisant sursauter son vis-à-vis.

"Au fait, je m'excuse pour hier soir. Je n'aurais pas dû boire autant.

-Tant que l'envie de me crier de telles choses dans la rue et en pleine nuit ne te reprend pas, tout va bien.

-Je t'ai vexé, hein?"

Une très légère rougeur apparut sur les joues du plus âgé qui se retourna sur le côté pour faire dos à Renji. Ce n'était pas les paroles de l'autre qui le vexait, mais plutôt ce que son fukutaicho lui avait fait pendant qu'il était somnambule. Il avait aimé, oui, mais… Quelle honte!

"Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Laisse-moi me reposer encore un peu. Je suis fatigué.

-Je vois… Je vais me laver rapidement et te faire à manger après.

-… D'accord."

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges embrassa son amant sur les lèvres avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte et commença à se déshabiller quand il remarqua que dans le panier de linge se trouvait un drap qui n'y était pas la veille. Il fronça les sourcils et le prit avant de prendre la couleur de ses cheveux. Ce qui se trouvait sur le drap était loin d'être quelque chose d'innocent… Il demeura immobile, figé, horriblement gêné. Non… il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça à Byakuya, hein?

Ce dernier ne lui pardonnerait jamais! Même s'il avait une excuse en or dans ce cas, il doutait que le noble ne soit satisfait d'un tel 'alibi'. Il resta là un moment à se demander ce qu'il devait faire et jugea que même si son instinct de survie lui intimait de rester motus et bouche cousue, sa conscience lui ordonnait de s'expliquer et de s'excuser comme il se devait. Et qui sait, parler de cela allait sûrement gêner Byakuya et peut-être verrait-il sur son visage une expression autrement plus charmante que la froideur?

Renji sourit en coin, tout seul dans sa salle de bain et le drap dans les mains. Il se reprit, se rendant compte qu'il se faisait un peu des films. Il reposa le drap, traversa le salon et ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre. Byakuya était toujours allongé sur le lit, sur le dos et fixait le plafond.

"Un problème, Renji?

-Hem… Est-ce que je t'ai dérangé cette nuit?"

Le capitaine fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Renji s'était-il rendu compte de quelque chose?

"Non, tu ne m'as pas dérangé.

-Ah? En fait, je dois te dire que je suis somnambule. Enfin, c'est assez rare mais ça arrive…"

Byakuya se raidit et tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait du drap qu'il avait utilisé pour nettoyer. Il était quatre heures du matin à ce moment et il avait accumulé beaucoup de fatigue due à ses blessures et ses séjours à l'hôpital et il devait l'avouer… Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qui s'était passé après que Renji… enfin, après qu'il l'est…

Il se redressa d'un bon, incertain tout à coup quant à la place où il avait lancé le drap. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain d'un coup, passant comme une flèche devant Renji et se figea réellement en voyant, sur le panier, l'objet en question. Il ne mit pas plus d'une seconde avant de prendre une couleur surpassant celle de Renji un peu auparavant.

"Bya… Byakuya?"

Le noble ne pouvait pas réagir. Il n'avait jamais eu autant honte de sa vie! Même Yoruichi, qui pourtant lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs et quand il disait toutes, c'était bien TOUTES, mais là… Là… Il ne pouvait rien dire et rien faire… C'était… C'était…

"Ne te mets pas dans cet état! Respire ou tu vas mourir!"

Byakuya se tourna vers Renji qui s'était approché et se retourna d'un geste pour lui faire dos. Il sentit Renji se rapprocher et passer ses bras autour de lui. Le fukutaicho était légèrement plus grand, il alla donc caler sa tête dans le creux du cou du plus âgé et soupira.

"Je peux aisément imaginer à quel point tu es gêné, et dis-toi que moi aussi je n'en suis pas loin mais… Rassure-moi, je… je n'ai pas été jusqu'au bout, hein?

-…

-Mes amis me disent que dans ce genre de cas, je suis très différent de d'habitude mais que je ne vais pas jusqu'au bout alors…

-Tes amis?...

-Disons que saoul, c'est plus fréquent…

-… Différent de d'habitude?

-… C'est gênant à dire mais… Ils disent que je… Que je réagis un peu comme un prédateur…"

Renji sentit Byakuya se raidir. Aie… Il avait touché juste. Il avait été comme ça avec son capitaine… Il le serra contre lui pour le rassurer et sourit tendrement.

"Personne d'autres que nous ne le sait. Et je ne dirai jamais rien, promis.

-… Tu n'as pas été jusqu'au bout."

Le fukutaicho poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il s'en serait voulu énormément d'avoir gâché ainsi sa réelle première fois avec l'homme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps. Il sourit en coin, venant d'avoir une idée.

"Et que t'ai-je fait?"

Aucune réponse. Renji s'en doutait. Il afficha un large sourire qui, il en était sûr, s'il avait été vu par le concerné, l'aurait retourné du plus profond de ses entrailles. Le fukutaicho ouvrit le kimono de son amant et passa une main sur son torse, le caressant.

"Je t'ai touché là?

-Non…"

Byakuya se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Il avait furieusement envie de le faire avec Renji, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le regarder en face. Il savait qu'il en perdrait tous ses moyens et il était bien trop fatigué pour faire cela. Il sentait sa blessure tirer un peu et préférait ne pas tenter le diable. Il se retourna et embrassa Renji. Etonné, ce dernier laissa son amant diriger le baiser. Après un petit instant, Byakuya se sépara de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse.

"J'en meurs d'envie, Renji. Mais pas maintenant…

-Tu ne te sens pas bien? Je t'ai fait mal?"

Le noble sourit légèrement, amusé de l'expression inquiète de son fukutaicho. Il caressa doucement son visage et se dirigea vers le salon où il s'assit le canapé.

"Non, je te rassure, rien de grave. J'ai un peu mal mais je suis surtout fatigué.

-…

-Ne commence pas à culpabiliser."

Renji afficha un sourire gêné et se gratta la tête.

"Hem… Alors tu veux peut-être rentrer chez toi?"

Byakuya fixa son vis-à-vis du regard et lâcha:

"Je vais rester ici encore un peu.

-Génial! Tu veux que je te prépare à manger?

-Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.

-Tu veux retourner te coucher?

-Il est tard. Va prendre ta douche comme tu le voulais, je passerai après.

-Mais je peux attendre…"

Le noble soupira. Renji n'était pas encore habitué aux familiarités.

"Tu es chez toi il me semble, non?

-Euh… Hai…

-Alors fais ce que tu veux."

Le fukutaicho sourit et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé pour étreindre son capitaine. Légèrement étonné, Byakuya ne protesta pas.

"Renji?

-Je veux juste te tenir dans mes bras…

-… Si tu le souhaites."

* * *

**Voili Voilou ! J'attends les reviews impatiemment et si je n'y réponds pas, ce n'est pas parce que je suis malpolie mais parce que je ne peux pas ! XD Peut-être que je ne pourrais même pas les lire ;_; *part s'enterrer bravement dans sa caverne sans wifi, téléphone, internet*Monde cruel... sniff... J'espère que le 'citron' vous a quand même plu ! :D**

**A la prochaine ! :P**


	7. La Panhère, la Fraise et le Babouin

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka-et-de-Rufus-Shinra

Titre : Que ton masque tombe... voir si j'existe.

Couple : RenjiXByakuya, parce que je préfère mon perso chouchou en uke :3 Donc YAOI !

Disclaimer : J'ai tenté de marchander le ginpakukazaharu no truc, mais même ça, on veut pas me le donner... (une âme éclairée m'a fait remarquer que négocier Byakuya est plus intéressant, mais bon... on me le donnera jamais même si je promets d'être saaaage ;_;) Tout est à Tite Kubo u.u

Rating : M, parce que j'adore les agrumes, surtout les citrons et que les citrons c'est bon quand c'est acide ! *regard angélique*

**Ah ! Je préviens : rating M parce que y'a des gros mots! XD Et des sous-entendus pervers!**

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci à ceux qui ont eu un piti mot pour moi dans leur review ^^ Je retrouve enfin une caverne équipée après plus d'une semaine sans rien! *.* Donc : Grand MERCI !**

**Encore un autre merci car j'ai reçu beaucoup de review pour le chapitre précédent et ça me fait très plaisir! ^^ MIKI !**

**_Fan : _**_Wa! Encore une review qui donne des ailes XD je vais finir par me prendre pour un dieu là XD je suis très contente si tu as adoré le 'demi' citron et bien plus si tu l'as en plus lu plusieurs fois! Et prépare tes mouchoirs pour le prochain (pas ici)! tu en auras besoin pour essuyer les larmes de joie XD Merci encore!_

_**Pimouss-killer** : Tu me donnes une idée! Je veux être infirmière stagiaire chez Unohana! Et pouvoir mater les plus beaux taichos et fukutaichos! Je prendrai plein de notes (à caractère scientifiques cela va de soi XD)! On ne va pas plaindre Byakuya qui a passé une nuit de rêve même si Renji était somnambule! Arf! Encore merci tout plein à toi! ça fait plaisir les gens qui suivent ^^ _

_**Laura206** : Deux chapitres que tu es là! ^^ Tu as vu, je mords pas :3 Je suis flattée que les qualificatifs te manquent pour décrire le chapitre précédent! Et si tu baves...*tend un mouchoir* gare au cours-circuit avec l'électronique u.u Merci pour la review et voici la suite! :D_

_**Mel** : L'âge des cavernes est fini ouais! Youpi! *lâche son os de bison* Tu as adoré autant que ça? *.* J'en suis ravie! ^^ Merci beaucoup et voici la suite que tu avais si hâte de lire! ;)_

**Simple petite note... Je reste quand même déçue, car, sur 186 personnes ayant lu le chapitre précédent, seulement 13 ont reviewé... Je conçois que tous ne peuvent pas, mais ceux qui m'ont mise en alert ou favorite pourraient faire un tout petit effort, non? ^^' Juste un 'merci j'aime bien' ou 'continue c'est bien' (voire c'est nul tu devrais arrêter XD) me ferait aussi plaisir... Je vois les noms vous savez ^^' Boubouille, Silly Heart, Zorchide, Ekana, Hoshii-x, Pink Baka, Psykomouak, Soupline et d'autres encore... Je ne vous voie plus ou pas :/ Après vous ne lisez peut-être déjà plus! XD**

**Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture! Pas de citron mais une scène que j'espère drôle! :P**

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

_La Panthère, la Fraise et le Babouin _

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux hommes s'étaient séparés. Toujours fatigué, Byakuya était resté chez Renji et somnolait plus ou moins tandis que le fukutaicho était parti à la capitainerie rassurer les recrues. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'en l'absence du capitaine, l'ambiance était presque joyeuse.

Il s'entraîna durant une partie de la matinée et fit un peu de paperasse. Voyant ensuite l'heure du déjeuner approcher, il décida de passer demander conseil à Unohana. Il s'inquiétait de cet état de fatigue et préférait l'avis d'un spécialiste. Il allait frapper à la porte de son bureau quand il se rendit compte d'un détail… Le capitaine Kuchiki n'était pas du genre à baisser ses défenses devant tout le monde et Renji n'était pas censé l'avoir vu dans cette position de faiblesse et…

« Oh? Bonjour, Abarai. Un problème? »

Trop tard, la toute-puissante l'avait grillé.

« Ah euh… Bonjour, Unohana Taicho!

-Je vois que vous vous portez bien, et Kuchiki Taicho?

-Justement… Il est très fatigué et je m'inquiétais… C'est normal?

-De vous inquiéter? Tout à fait! »

Renji vira au rouge et bafouilla. Devant son air, la femme sourit et reprit:

« Il est normal qu'il soit encore fatigué. Ce qu'il faut, surtout, c'est qu'il dorme et se repose. Ses médicaments ne contribuent pas à lui donner la 'pêche'.

-Alors que dois-je faire?

-Epargnez-lui le travail et obligez-le à se reposer.

-Hai, Unohana Taicho !

-Et son pansement?

-Il tient très bien!

-Bien. Je pense que vous pourrez le retirer demain sous réserve de vous ménager.

-Hai!

-Des questions?

-Non, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus. Merci beaucoup, Unohana Taicho! »

Le capitaine de la 4° sourit et suivit Renji du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le voir.

« C'était Abarai-kun?

-Hai, Ukitake.

-Il se remet très bien de ses gueules de bois… Je suis impressionné.

-Alors racontez-moi encore. Quelle était la tête de Kuchiki quand il a vu son fukutaicho danser ivre sur la table? »

* * *

De retour chez lui, Renji fut frappé par le silence qui régnait. Il s'avança à pas de loups dans le salon et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant, assis confortablement dans le canapé, son taicho qui dormait, une couverture sur les épaules. Enfin, il avait les yeux fermés alors après…

Le jeune homme pensa qu'il ne fallait pas le réveiller et se dirigea vers la cuisine silencieusement pour préparer à manger. Il avala rapidement sa portion et mit celle de Byakuya de côté, le temps d'aller voir s'il dormait toujours. Il trouva la scène si attendrissante qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'aller l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

« Renji?...

-Oh, excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillé?

-Non non…

-Tu as faim?

-Oui, un peu.

-Je vais te chercher à manger… Tu veux que je te serve ici? »

Byakuya esquissa un sourire et fit signe à Renji de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Le plus jeune s'exécuta et regarda son taicho, intrigué. Il sursauta quand il sentit ce dernier s'allonger, la tête sur ses genoux. Il se figea instantanément, le temps de comprendre que Byakuya Kuchiki avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Il ne voyait pas le visage, il n'était pas tourné vers lui, mais il voyait les cheveux noirs et il ne put réprimer son envie de les caresser. Il posa sa main dans les mèches et y perdit ses doigts.

« Byakuya… Tu es encore fatigué?

-Les médicaments… Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a fait exprès pour que nous restions au calme… »

Renji rougit.

« Elle… Tu crois qu'elle sait que… Que nous…

-Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûr. »

Le noble se retourna pour voir le visage de son amant et ferma les yeux, calmement. Il soupira et reprit.

« Tu vas aller à l'anniversaire de Ichigo? »

Le jeune homme sursauta.

« Rukia m'en a parlé il y a quelques jours, je suppose que tu y es invité.

-Euh… Hai, mais… Je ne vais pas te laisser alors que tu es… si fatigué et… »

Byakuya sourit, amusé devant la rougeur qui naissait sur les joues du fukutaicho.

« Allons, Renji. Je m'en sortirai.

-Mais…

-Je suis touché que tu t'inquiète autant pour moi, mais de toutes manières, je suis obligé d'assister à l'intronisation d'un nouveau chef de clan. Je ne pourrais pas être là le premier…

-Oh…

-Son anniversaire a lieu demain n'est-ce pas?

-Hai…

-Alors tu n'as qu'à prendre deux jours.

-Hai… Et, merci beaucoup, je…

-Tu m'apportes à manger? »

Renji afficha un large sourire, coupé dans ses bégaiements. Il laissa son taicho se redresser et s'asseoir avant de le dévisager longuement. Il était toujours vêtu du même kimono et n'avait même pas mis ses kenseikan. Il était vraiment beau ainsi, plus qu'avec tous ses attributs de noble.

« Renji?

-Tu es beau… Vraiment.

-… Merci.

-Tellement que je finis par me demander si je… si je suis à ta hauteur… »

Byakuya fronça les sourcils et fixa Renji du regard.

« Ne redis jamais cela.

-Oh euh…

-Tu es Renji Abarai et quoique tu dises, tu m'es cher. Il n'est pas question d'infériorité ou de je ne sais quoi. Je sais que tu m'admires et j'en suis flatté. Seulement, je ne suis pas sacré. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, ayant du mal à tout assimiler mais, au fur et à mesure, son sourire s'élargissait et il finit par se jeter sur Byakuya et le prendre dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui et l'embrassa longuement.

« Alors ça veut dire que je peux te toucher… »

Le noble soupira.

« Quand je serais en forme, Renji.

-Je sais! Je vais te chercher à manger maintenant! »

Le plus jeune se leva d'un bond, un large sourire au visage. Byakuya demeura immobile un instant en regardant le fukutaicho partir. Il suffisait qu'il lui dise quelque chose de gentil, d'avenant ou plus simplement, qui venait juste du cœur, et il semblait être le plus heureux des hommes. Il tourna la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait ça, sentir qu'il rendait quelqu'un heureux. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis la mort d'Hisana et… Il savait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à la rendre heureuse avant qu'elle ne meure.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Renji se présenta à la capitainerie pour dire au revoir et fut surpris de voir que son taicho était déjà parti au manoir Kuchiki. Il soupira et se dit que Byakuya n'était pas du genre à jouer les amoureux transis. Ils s'étaient déjà dit au revoir la veille et n'allaient pas recommencer aujourd'hui, non? Le fukutaicho sourit à cette pensée. Même l'amour ne pouvait changer complètement son taicho, et ça, il aimait bien.

Il rejoignit le senkaimon ouvert pour l'occasion -l'anniversaire du shinigami remplaçant était presque officiel- et afficha un large sourire. Rukia était déjà là, accompagnée de Rangiku.

« Oï, t'es invitée, Rangiku? »

Deux coups de poings vinrent s'écraser sur la tête rouge. Le jeune homme se frotta la tête et reprit:

« Ah oui… Bonjour, au fait!

-Voilà qui est mieux. Grogna Rukia.

-Va y'avoir du saké? Alors je viens!

-Ichigo est mineur… Il ne boit pas…

-Pff… M'en fiche! Y'aura sûrement du saké!

-Nii-sama t'a laissé un jour de congé?

-Oui! S'exclama fièrement Renji. Même deux!

-… Tu lui as fait quoi?

-Mais?

-Yo, tête d'ananas!

-Oï ! Face d'ampoule vient aussi?

-Quoi? »

Bien entendu qui disait Ikkaku, disait Yumichika pas loin. Le cinquième siège de la 11° division ne tarda pas à se montrer, un paquet dans les mains. Rangiku se rendit tout à coup compte qu'elle n'avait rien emmené et se dit que sa bouteille ferait bien l'affaire. Ikkaku et Renji se regardaient en chien de faïence et décidèrent d'enterrer la hache de guerre le temps de trouver un cadeau pour leur ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le capitaine Ukitake vint leur ouvrir le passage. Il salua tout le monde chaleureusement et arrêta Renji pour lui demander si son capitaine n'avait pas été trop violent après qu'il soit venu le chercher, ivre, au bar. Le fukutaicho en était resté bouche-bée et avait répondu que Kuchiki Taicho n'était pas si cruel. Ukitake en était demeuré très étonné et avait secoué la tête en refermant le passage derrière le jeune homme. Décidément, son ancien élève avait changé…

La joyeuse bande de shinigamis rejoignit directement le magasin Urahara, lieu où la fête se tiendrait. Ichigo n'avait pas été mis au courant de la venue de toutes ces personnes et la surprise devait être bien gardée jusqu'au soir. Ils saluèrent tous Kisuke et Yoruichi et s'activèrent ensuite à préparer la salle où aurait lieu la fête. Une ou deux heures plus tard, une voix tonitruante résonna dans l'entrée. Rukia leva la tête et soupira.

« Déjà là…

-Qui? Demanda Renji.

-Oh! »

Kisuke se redressa d'un bond et sortit son éventail.

« Tu ne savais pas que Grimmjow-san était ici? » lança-t-il de sa voix chantante en appuyant sur les voyelles.

Renji ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda fixement ses interlocuteurs.

« C'est un arrancar, non? Et même si Aizen est mort, je crois pas que…

-Il a été réhabilité.

-Mais quand?

-Pendant que t'étais à l'hosto.

-P'tin! On m'dit jamais rien! »

Une tête bleue se fit voir et bientôt, l'arrancar entra dans la pièce. Il observa un instant le tout et sembla trouver ça à son goût. Kisuke, sentant que l'atmosphère devenait électrique et ne voulant pas que son magasin soit détruit, s'avança entre les deux et leur expliqua le fin mot de l'histoire. Renji n'arrivait pas à croire que cela était possible.

« Tu… Tu vis avec… Ichigo?

-Ouaip'. Ça t'pose un problème?

-Bah non… Ichi est maso, hein? Lança-t-il en regardant Rukia.

-Au moins eux, ils s'amusent! » Soupira Yumichika attristé.

Rangiku était dans une autre salle avec Ikkaku et Yoruichi, ce qui évitait le massacre pour le moment. Renji secouait la tête en soupirant.

« Et comment t'as fait pour être réhabilité?

-J'ai couché avec Yamamoto. »

Rukia fronça les sourcils, indignée tandis que Yumichika éclatait de rire et que Kisuke se cachait derrière son éventail.

« Je vais le dire à Ichigo! Chantonna une voix féminine derrière.

-Hé ! S'tu fais ça j'suis mort! C'est même pas vrai! »

Renji hocha la tête. Grimmjow avait peur de se faire engueuler par Ichigo?

« Attend, Yoruichi… On parle bien de Ichigo Kurosaki, hein?

-T'veux que ça soit qui, tête d'ananas?

-T'as peur de lui? S'étonna Renji à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Grimmjow Jaggerjack a la trouille de se faire engueuler par son copain! »

L'arrancar serra les poings et adressa son large sourire carnassier au fukutaicho.

« J'sais pas c'qui m'retient d't'en coller une, tête d'ananas!

-Tu t'es pas regardé! »

Le ton de la soirée était donné. La dispute fut coupée avant effusions de sang à grands renforts de Rukia dont le punch magistral devait avoir pas mal de points sur la compétence anti-Renji et anti-Ichigo. Yoruichi parvint à calmer Grimmjow sans même avoir à le toucher, la menace de tout répéter suffisait amplement.

Finalement, en fin d'après-midi, ils étaient parvenus à préparer la salle à temps. Ikkaku et Renji s'étaient éclipsé un peu plus tôt avec le porte-monnaie de Kisuke pour trouver un cadeau à leur ami et autant dire que cela n'était pas gagné. Sado et Inoue arrivèrent un peu avant l'heure de la fête. On avait demandé au grand de retenir la jeune fille le temps de décorer parce que certaines personnes se méfiaient de ses goûts. Il fallait aussi noter qu'une âme prudente avait également empêché Rukia d'accrocher ses dessins au mur…

Le plan de la soirée était simple. Sado, Inoue et Grimmjow devaient attendre au magasin pendant que les autres se cachaient. Cela fait, l'un des trois appelait Ichigo pour lui dire que Urahara avait besoin d'aide à propos d'un quelconque truc et quand la victime passait la porte, elle faisait une crise cardiaque dans le meilleur des cas. Sado n'étant pas un grand comédien dans l'âme, il préféra ne pas appeler. Même avec toute sa meilleure volonté, Inoue fut conviée à se taire. Ses mensonges n'étaient jamais crédibles et il fallait que Ichigo vienne, pas qu'il raccroche en soupirant. Ce fut donc presque sans surprise qu'on chargea Grimmjow d'appâter l'adolescent.

« Tu comptes lui dire quoi?

-T'vas voir, j'suis sûr qu'il va rappliquer en deux secondes. J'conseille aux prudes de boucher leurs oreilles! »

Toujours accompagné de son grand sourire légèrement carnassier -à peine-, l'ex-espada saisit un portable et composa rapidement le numéro. Après un petit temps d'attente, la tension étant monté d'un seul coup, on entendit un 'Oï, Grimm?' qui fit remonter encore la tension d'un cran. Décontracté, l'arrancar commença son petit numéro.

« T'sais d'quoi j'ai envie, Ichi?

-… Dis toujours… soupira la voix, visiblement exaspérée.

-De t'voir. »

Gros blanc. Grimmjow allait la jouer romantique? Peu de gens arrivait à y croire.

« T'es tombé sur la tête?

-En fait, j'ai aussi envie de t'prendre là tout d'suite mais pour ça faudrait qu'tu ramènes ta fraise. Et comme on est pas loin du 15 juillet, j'te garantie que j'vais tellement t'faire prendre ton pied que tu pourras plus parler pendant une semaine et qu'asseoir ton joli pti cul sur une chaise relèvera de l'exploit.

-…

-Quoi? Tu bandes déjà? »

Ikkaku, Renji et Rukia avaient la même tête que trois merlans frits. Yumichika imaginait vous-savez-qui lui dire la même chose avec un regard rêveur à peine pervers tandis que Yoruichi et Kisuke se retenaient de pouffer de rire. Matsumoto était déjà hilare et tentait de faire reprendre ses esprits à Inoue qui murmurait des 'oh mon dieu… Kurosaki-kun…' sous l'œil inchangé de Sado. Grimmjow, fier de son effet, en rajouta encore un peu.

« J'adore les fraises, t'sais bien. C'même encore meilleur avec plein d'chantilly!

-Grimm… »

On pouvait clairement, au ton de la voix, imaginer Ichigo avec une veine de colère sur la tempe et le poing serré, prêt à être décoché dans la mâchoire du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

« Ouaip', ma _Fraise_ ?

-T'es où là?

-Chez Urahara, pourquoi? T'vas vraiment v'nir pour que j'te fasse tout ça? »

La communication était déjà coupée. Grimmjow éclata de rire en rangeant le portable et lança:

« Mission accomplie! Dans deux minutes il rapplique! »

Dans leur coin, Rangiku assurait à Inoue que non, Grimmjow n'allait pas violer Ichigo juste devant leurs yeux et que tout se passerait très bien. Tout à coup, on entendit la porte s'ouvrir à la volée. Yoruichi et Kisuke, toujours à rire comme deux lycéens, firent de gros efforts pour se taire et observer la scène qui promettait d'être mémorable.

« Grimmjow! T'es mort!

-Ouaip', moi aussi j't'aime! »

L'adolescent entra dans le magasin d'un pas rapide, prêt à en mettre une à l'arrancar mais il fut interrompu.

« SURPRISE ! »

Tout le monde s'était jeté au milieu de la pièce et lançait les confettis achetées pour l'occasion. Grimmjow profita de ce petit interlude pour s'écarter du shinigami remplaçant et lui lancer:

« Joyeux anniversaire au fait!

-Attends… C'était pour rire ce que t'as dit?

-Ouaip', enfin, pas totalement hein. »

Ichigo demeurait bouche-bée. Il observa un moment la salle et finit par afficher un grand sourire à mi-chemin entre la joie et l'envie de tuer Grimmjow.

« Je suis sûr que tu avais mis le haut-parleur…

-Nan, pas mon genre! »

On ne tenta pas de s'interposer dans la petite bataille qui s'ensuivit. Grimmjow esquivait les attaques d'Ichigo les unes après les autres tout en tentant de s'échapper, ce qui n'était pas de l'avis de Rangiku qui, avec Yoruichi, venait de trouver un moyen de gagner de l'argent facilement.

« 10 que Grimmjow s'en prend une! S'exclama Urahara.

-30 que c'est Ichigo qui va finir K.O! Renchérit Yumichika.

-40 que ça finit par un baiser! »

Un vent traversa l'assemblée. Rukia s'approcha d'Inoue qui venait de dire ça. Elle la regarda, des étoiles dans les yeux et la serra dans ses bras.

« Tu aimes le yaoi ? »

Après un éclat de rire général, Inoue gagnante du pari, on décida qu'il était bien temps de se mettre à table. Une sorte de buffet avait été préparé et la soirée allait bon train. Après deux ou trois coupes de saké -pour les majeurs bien entendu- l'ambiance était au beau fixe. Renji faisait des bras de fers sur un bord de table avec Ikkaku ; Yoruichi et Rangiku tentaient de dévergonder la douce Inoue qui suppliait Sado de lui venir en aide. Seulement, le grand était déjà occupé à écouter Yumichika et ses problèmes de cœur. On ne compta pas le nombre de coup sur la tête que reçut l'ex-espada. Il fallait dire qu'il adorait particulièrement provoquer son petit-ami sur un terrain qui le mettait encore un peu mal à l'aise : le sexe. Soit dit en passant, le tact et la franchise de Grimmjow étant légendaires, il ne fallait pas se demander pourquoi Rukia s'était mise à prendre des notes. Ou si… pour écrire de futures fics yaoi peut-être, dans le dos de son 'Nii-sama' bien entendu.

« Vous savez comment meurt un neurone de Grimmjow après mon anniv'? » Lança Ichigo avec un sourire presque aussi carnassier que le bleuté.

L'arrancar fronça légèrement les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce que lui concoctait sa 'douce' moitié.

« Tout seul! »

Et un énième coup vint faire trembler le 'terrible' ex-numéro six -ou ex-terrible numéro six, au choix- qui alla s'échouer contre Renji. Le fukutaicho éclata de rire et, conciliant, le remit sur ses fesses avant de lui lancer, presque d'un ton paternel:

« Moins tu auras de neurones, plus tu t'amuseras. Je parle par expérience.

-Hein?

-Rukia lui a tellement tapé sur la tête l'aut' soir qu'il s'est mis à danser presque à poil sur la table en gueulant la chanson paillarde de Hisagi!

-Hé! Mais c'était pour rire! Se défendit Rukia.

-T'aurais dû voir la tête de Kuchiki quand il s'est pointé au bar! Reprit Ikkaku en ignorant la jeune fille.

-On a levé un verre pour ton enterrement! S'exclama Rangiku avant d'éclater de rire.

-T'es comme ça toi alors? Demanda le bleuté. C'vrai qu'avec ta tête d'ananas on pouvait s'y attendre! Il t'a bien latté ton taicho?

-Pff… Celui qui va s'faire latter, c'est pas moi. »

Renji avait un sourire assez énigmatique qui eut le mérite de faire taire l'assemblée. Il regarda Rangiku du coin de l'œil, lui proposant implicitement un deal qu'elle s'empressa de sceller d'une coupe de saké.

« Oï! Je propose un truc pour animer un peu la soirée!

-Fait gaffe, teme! Gronda Ichigo. Je sens que tu vas sortir une connerie!

-Rhaa! Shh! Je propose un petit concours!

-Quel genre? Demanda innocemment Kisuke.

-En fait, comme j'étais à l'hosto au mauvais moment, j'ai pas eu l'occasion de féliciter Grimm pour sa formidable réhabilitation… Donc je propose un petit concours du plus gros buveur! Evidemment, pas tous hein, sinon ça va dégénérer et même si on est sur Terre, j'ai pas trop envie que Kuchiki Taicho vienne encore me chercher, vous auriez un nouveau toast à porter… »

Regard noir vers les concernés.

« Donc je m'étais dit qu'un bon défi Grimmjow versus Matsumoto nous ferait bien rire! »

Ikkaku éclata de rire. Alors c'était ça, sa vengeance contre le 'tête d'ananas'? Hilarant! Grimmjow allait se ramasser une sacré cuite et Ichigo en serait certainement très content et pourrait dormir tranquille cette nuit!

« Je suis partante moi! Amène-toi, gamin!

-C'moi l'gamin? T'vas voir! J'vais te…

-Merci, Grimm, tu passes la fin sous silence… » Soupira Ichigo en lui mettant une main sur la bouche.

L'ex-espada ne se rendit même pas compte des sourires en coin des différents 'participants'. Car autant le dire, ceux qui participaient comptaient bien rester sobres pour voir une chose inédite : Grimmjow saoul. Ils s'étaient rapidement dit que se jouer ainsi du nouveau venu n'était pas très fair-play, mais après tout, c'était de bonne guerre!

Les verres s'enchaînèrent pendant un bon moment. Rangiku, comme toujours, jouait plus saoule qu'elle ne l'était pour déconcentrer son adversaire. Le jeune homme en face tenait bien et Renji nota mentalement qu'ils ne devaient pas être trop éloignés.

Puis, arriva ce qui devait arriver, Grimmjow commença à perdre un peu la raison. Ichigo s'était préparé à frapper au cas où, il n'avait aucune idée de comment allait réagir le jeune homme.

« Hé, gamin! T'es déjà à rouler sous la table?

-Y'a pas la place pour rouler sous la table, Rangiku-san, fit remarquer timidement Inoue.

-J'vais t'avoir! »

Le bleuté prit une nouvelle coupe qu'il avala d'une traite avant de se figer pendant une seconde. L'adolescent dont on fêtait l'anniversaire se mit en garde, comprenant que le point de non-retour était franchi. Son vis-à-vis afficha un large sourire avant de le regarder fixement et de lui dire :

« Hé, Ichi… »

Le concerné fronça les sourcils en voyant le jeune homme s'approcher de lui.

« Fais pas ta mijaurée… »

La température monta d'un coup. La plupart des personnes présentes se figèrent, se demandant si ce qu'ils voyaient étaient la réalité et si, au cas où c'était vrai, Ichigo les considèreraient responsables du désastre. Soucieux de rester vivant, Yumichika crut bon de dire:

« C'est Renji qui a eu l'idée du concours.

-Teme! Rétorqua Renji.

-Kuchiki-san! Où est l'appareil photo?

-Inoue! S'exclama Sado choqué.

-Mais… c'est pour qu'elle trouve l'inspiration quand elle écrira…

-Bougez-vous de d'vant moi! Lança Yoruichi. Je vois plus rien! »

Ichigo leur adressa un regard noir avant de sursauter. Grimmjow venait de lui attraper le bras pour l'approcher à lui et lui 'offrir un baiser'. Les notes de Rukia, épurées au cas où, ne reprirent jamais le terme plus cru mais cependant plus évocateur de 'rouler le patin du siècle' ; elles ne reprirent pas non plus les propos ci-dessous, censurés pour raison de survie au cas où 'Nii-sama' tomberait dessus.

« T'vas voir, tu vas aimer ça! J'vais te XXX et après te XXX avant de XXX et tu vas demander que je te XXX et je te XXX toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que t'en crèves et… »

Après un instant de grand silence, Yoruichi et Kisuke éclatèrent littéralement de rire jusqu'à en mourir. Ils furent bientôt suivi par le reste des convives à l'exception d'Ichigo, qui, d'abord blanc était passé rouge -de honte ou de colère, au choix- avant d'asséner au bleuté un coup de poing qui le mit K.O. Jeu, set et match, maintenant le suivant était Renji.

« Oï, Ichi! J'voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça et… Non! Me frappe pas comme tu lui as fait! J'vais en mourir!

-Bah, t'as bien résisté à Kuchiki Taicho pendant tout ce temps! Lança Rangiku.

-Un coup de poing comme le sien fera pas de mal! Ajouta Ikkaku.

-Kurosaki-kun! Tu as laissé tomber Jaggerjack-kun par terre! Il va se faire mal! »

Inoue afficha un regard innocent et obligea plus ou moins l'adolescent à retourner près de l'arrancar qui comatait tranquillement. Renji adressa un clin d'œil à la jeune fille, la remerciant de lui avoir sauvé la vie et reprit, comme pour changer de sujet:

« Et les cadeaux?

-Ouais! S'exclama Yoruichi. Le nôtre est le meilleur, hein, Kisuke? »

Derrière son éventail, le blond étouffa un rire et répondit :

« Certainement! Kurosaki-kun va aaadorer!

-Ouais, j'veux les vôtres en dernier alors. »

Les paquets volèrent bientôt à travers la table. Rangiku avait offert une bouteille de saké grand cru, invoquant le fait qu'un seizième anniversaire était un bon prétexte pour se prendre sa première cuite. Les autres cadeaux ne furent pas source de crises de rire, excepté peut-être celui de Rukia : un recueil de dessin qui illustrait la vie de Ichigo depuis qu'il était devenu shinigami. Quand vint le tour de Kisuke et de Yoruichi, le silence s'imposa. Le large sourire affiché par la jeune femme était vraiment inquiétant et Renji comprit tout à coup le pourquoi de l'aversion profonde de son capitaine pour cette femme. Elle avait dû lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres et…

« QUOI? »

Ichigo s'était redressé d'un bond et avait balancé le cadeau sur Urahara, en planque derrière son éventail.

« Vous êtes complètement tarés de m'offrir un truc pareil! J'suis sûr qu'il hésiterait pas à s'en servir! »

Ronflant tranquillement, Grimmjow ne réagit pas.

« C'est quoi? Demanda Sado.

-Je veux savoir! S'exclama Rukia.

-Allez montre! » Ajouta Rangiku.

Le blond prit le paquet et le posa sur la table, l'ouvrant lentement. Ikkaku ne mit pas deux secondes à se plier de rire en pleurant. Renji devint un court instant rouge avant de suivre son ami.

« Un vibrateur? Lança Yumichika étonné. C'est original! »

Inoue mit ses mains sur sa bouche en murmurant un nouveau 'Oh mon dieu, Kurosaki-kun…' tandis que Rukia tentait d'inventer un langage codé pour écrire ce qu'elle voyait.

« J'en veux pas! Grogna Ichigo, plus choqué qu'il n'y paraissait. J'suis mineur et j'ai un fou-furieux comme petit-ami!

-Raison de plus! Rétorqua fièrement Yoruichi. Mais si tu n'en veux pas… Quelqu'un le veut?

-Moi, je suis intéressé. Répondit posément Yumichika.

-Nani? S'exclama Ikkaku.

-Il est beau, je l'aime bien! »

Renji redoubla de rire et se prit un coup de boule de son ami tête d'ampoule.

« Je fais une réduction pour les personnes en couple! Ajouta Urahara.

-Oh… soupira Yumichika déçu.

-Tant mieux, ouais!

-Mais… qui est en couple? » Demanda innocemment Inoue.

Rangiku, Ikkaku, Rukia levèrent la main d'un chœur en déclarant un 'pas moi' retentissant. Personne ne voulait d'un cadeau pervers offert par Yoruichi et Urahaha. Inoue dit elle-aussi qu'elle n'avait personne et Sado ne jugea même pas utile de répondre et se passa la main sur le visage, désespéré. Après un court silence, comme si l'on attendait quelque chose, Yoruichi sourit de toutes ses dents et regarda Renji.

« On a rien à dire, Abarai Fukutaicho? »

Le jeune homme essaya de récupérer un semblant de souffle.

« Gné?

-T'es en couple, Renji? S'exclama Ichigo. Mais avec qui?

-Mais mais! Pas du tout, je… »

Le fukutaicho se maudit d'avoir aussi peu de répartie dans ce genre de situation. Ses bégaiements n'allaient pas jouer en sa faveur et il allait subir un interrogatoire musclé…

« C'est qui? Demanda la femme-chat. Je la ou le connais? »

Plus que tu ne le crois, pensa Renji.

« T'as l'air bien timide tout à coup! Lança Rangiku.

-C'est un mec c'est ça?

-Mais ! Arrêtez enfin! Je fais ce que je veux et…

-Donc c'est un garçon! »

Renji prit la couleur de ses cheveux. S'ils découvraient que c'était Byakuya, aucun doute, on se paierait sa tête et à son retour, Senbonzakura l'attendrait de pied ferme.

« Rhaa! Grogna Yoruichi. Il est trop timide! Oï, Kisuke!

-Hm?

-On lui offre pour qu'il se dévergonde un peu?

-Excelleeente idée! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Fourré dans un sac, Renji se retrouva bientôt avec le paquet dans les mains. Il avait viré livide en imaginant la tête de son taicho en voyant ce qu'il ramènerait. Puis, la soirée reprit comme si de rien n'était, ignorant Grimmjow qui cuvait sur les genoux de Ichigo et Renji qui tentait de respirer calmement après avoir imaginé Byakuya avec le _truc_ en question.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde rentrait chez soi. Renji avait tenté de se débarrasser de l'_objet_ mais Yoruichi veilla au grain et le lui fit prendre de force. Le fukutaicho, n'ayant pas envie d'affronter l'ancienne chef des forces spéciales, décida qu'il le jetterait une fois chez lui. On se dit tous alors au revoir, sauf l'arrancar qui dormait bien tranquillement. Le silence et le calme revenu, Ichigo hésita à retourner chez lui en laissant le bleuté au magasin. Il secoua la tête et alla le réveiller.

« Hm… Laisse-moi dormir…

-Ils sont tous partis, t'es le dernier, Grimm.

-Ah?

-Ouais.

-Ils t'ont offert quoi?

-C'est là. »

Grimmjow se releva et se recoiffa un peu -c'est-à-dire en frottant énergiquement ses cheveux- et regarda les différents objets.

« Bizarre… j'aurais pensé que le pas net et la fille t'auraient offert un truc un peu trash…

-C'est le cas.

-C'est où? Demanda le bleuté avec un grand sourire.

-Parti avec Renji.

-Hein? Mais c'était quoi?

-Un sex-toy.

-P'tin…

-Quoi?

-J'aurais bien aimé l'utiliser… »

* * *

Alors qu'il se préparait tranquillement à rejoindre ses appartements, Byakuya Kuchiki sentit un senkaimon s'ouvrir et bientôt, le reiatsu de son fukutaicho. Il esquissa un sourire et, n'ayant pas envie d'attendre le lendemain pour le voir, il s'habilla décemment et sortit du manoir. Il ne jouait pas les amoureux éperdus qui attendaient désespérément de voir leur moitié. Ce n'était vraiment pas son style ; mais il s'avouait qu'après s'être ennuyé toute la journée, soumis à un protocole de sadique, il avait envie de voir son amant… Son bavard de fukutaicho.

Renji avait rejoint sa chambre en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Assommé de sa soirée, il avait balancé l'_objet_ dans un coin et s'était dit qu'il cacherait le truc le lendemain matin, avant d'aller voir son capitaine. Il s'était tout juste mis en kimono de nuit qu'on frappa à sa porte. Un peu pompette, il n'avait même pas senti le reiatsu de son taicho et ouvrit de grands yeux en même temps que la porte.

« Tai… Taicho?

-Bonsoir, Renji. Etonné de me voir?

-Mais… il est tard et je pensais que vous seriez déjà à dormir et… Tu n'es pas trop fatigué? Ça va mieux? »

Byakuya esquissa un sourire, amusé, et entra.

« Je m'excuse de te déranger alors que tu allais dormir.

-Non non! C'est pas grave ! Tu veux rester?

-J'étais venu pour te demander si ça c'était bien passé. J'aurais pu demander à Rukia, mais elle est partie dormir chez une amie, m'a-t-elle dit.

-Oh…

-Alors?

-Tu savais que l'espada numéro six avait été réhabilité?

-Bien entendu. »

Renji soupira.

« J'étais vraiment le seul à pas savoir… »

En même temps que les souvenirs de la soirée, le souvenir de l'objet douteux revint à l'esprit de Renji. Il devint tout à coup rouge, ce qui inquiéta légèrement Byakuya.

« Qu'y a-t-il?

-Disons que… Enfin… Euh… J'ai un peu bu et je suis pas sûr d'avoir les idées bien en place et…

-Tu veux dormir? »

Le fukutaicho le voulait bien oui. Mais avec Byakuya, cela allait être difficile de ne pas penser au _truc_ -parce que, inutile de le nier, Renji mourrait d'envie de l'utiliser- mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas brusquer son amant qui était encore convalescent. Puis, jouant la carte de la chance, le fukutaicho invita son amant à dormir avec lui et ils allèrent se coucher quelques minutes plus tard, l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

**Question pour un champignon ! Quelle sera la suite? :P J'attends vos avis ! ^w^ Vous saurez si vous avez raison le 4 ou le 5 septembre prochain! ^^**

**A très bientôt !**


	8. Big citron

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka-et-de-Rufus-Shinra

Titre : Que ton masque tombe... voir si j'existe.

Couple : RenjiXByakuya, parce que je préfère mon perso chouchou en uke :3 Donc YAOI !

Disclaimer : J'ai tenté de marchander le ginpakukazaharu no truc, mais même ça, on veut pas me le donner... (une âme éclairée m'a fait remarquer que négocier Byakuya est plus intéressant, mais bon... on me le donnera jamais même si je promets d'être saaaage ;_;) Tout est à Tite Kubo u.u

Rating : M, parce que j'adore les agrumes, surtout les citrons et que les citrons c'est bon quand c'est acide ! *regard angélique*

_**Pimouss-killer **: Tiens ! Voici encore plus de courage pour affronter les cours ! 8D Et tu pensais bien dans ta supposition ! :P Une nuit d'enfer se profile à l'horizon ! Cette fois, c'est moi qui te souhaite un excellent appétit! Merci pour ta review ! :D_

_**Fan** : Le 6e récemment, le 7e le lendemain et aujourd'hui la suite! Encore plus rapide que prévu :P Grimm et Ichi étaient là pour ça, détendre l'atmosphère, ou la charger de testostérone au choix XD je suis encore l'idole de quelqu'un waaa *w* Lemon or not, tu as ta réponse très vite, mais réaction de Byakuya face à l'objet... surprise ;)_

**Tiens et j'ai trouvé (je ne sais plus au détour de quelle fic, je remercie donc l'auteur dont j'ai oublié le nom pour cette idée) un pti concours... A celui qui postera la 100e review (je vise haut je sais! 8D) j'écrirais un petit OS Bleach avec le couple de son choix (dans la limite de mes stocks disponibles XD) que je publierai avec une pitite dédicace! =3**

**Coucou ! OUI c'est re moi et plus tôt que prévu ! La raison? Elles sont plusieurs ! Tout d'abord, le nombre de reviews a décollé et j'en étais ravie, j'ai donc décidé d'avancer un peu la date et aussi pour une raison qui ne concerne que certains... Demain c'est la rentrée pour beaucoup T_T J'ai donc pensé qu'un petit chapitre (un des plus longs écrits XD) avec un pti citron (plus acide je meure, quoique...) vous mettrai du baume au coeur et vous encouragerai dans cette nouvelle année pleine d'embûches et de défis et de sales notes et de bac/brevet et d'examen et... **

**Bref, tout ça pour placer cette nouvelle année de n'importe quoi sous le signe du YAOI ! qui plus est un RenjiXByakuya! 8D**

**/!\ Ce chapitre contient un agrume très acide ! Préparez les mouchoirs ! Inondations en perspective ! /!\ **

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

_Big citron_

Les deux amants n'avaient pas mis beaucoup de temps à s'endormir. Cette fois, il n'y en avait pas un qui dormait contre l'autre ; ils étaient tous les deux à s'enlacer. Renji avait d'abord pensé que la chaleur le mettrait mal à l'aise et le pousserait à vouloir faire des choses, mais, contre toutes attentes, la présence de Byakuya l'apaisait réellement.

Ce n'était qu'environ deux heures plus tard, après leur premier cycle de sommeil, que Renji remua un peu. Le noble ne s'en réveilla pas et continua de somnoler. Puis, sentant que son fukutaicho semblait mal à l'aise, il entrouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Renji?...

-Euh… Je, rien rien… Je vais boire un peu, je…"

Byakuya ne répondit rien et se déplaça juste assez pour que Renji puisse descendre du lit. Il referma les yeux et l'entendit passer dans la salle de bain. Bientôt, il se laissa bercer par le bruit de l'eau qui coule et se remit à somnoler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, peut-être dix ou vingt, il n'aurait su dire, il eut un sursaut et remarqua que le plus jeune n'était toujours pas de retour. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva. Il ajusta un peu son kimono et ses cheveux avant de le rejoindre calmement. Il hocha la tête en le voyant penché au-dessus du lavabo, les cheveux mouillés et grossièrement séchés. Avait-il pris une douche?

"Que se passe-t-il, Renji?

-Je…"

Renji vira au rouge et baissa les yeux, gêné. Le noble le remarqua et s'approcha derrière lui. Il posa une main sur son épaule et le regarda tendrement, l'incitant à dire ce qui le dérangeait. Le fukutaicho détourna le regard et murmura :

"Je… J'ai envie de toi, mais… Je sais que tu n'es pas en état alors j'essayais de me calmer et…

-Oh? Dans ce cas, je vais pouvoir t'annoncer la nouvelle.

-Quoi?

-Si j'étais venu à ta rencontre, c'était pour te le dire, mais tu avais l'air fatigué, je n'ai donc rien dit.

-Ah?

-Je suis définitivement guéri. J'ai été voir Unohana tout à l'heure pour qu'elle finisse de cicatriser la plaie.

-Vraiment? Demanda Renji le regard un peu trop lumineux. Alors je…

-Tu as envie de moi? Cela tombe bien, car moi aussi…"

Le fukutaicho afficha un large sourire avant de prendre le noble dans ses bras et de le serrer fort. Il caressa les cheveux noirs de son visage avant de prendre délicatement le menton entre ses doigts pour embrasser les lèvres.

Le baiser était doux, amoureux. Renji y allait lentement et prit tout son temps avant de demander l'entrée d'un léger coup de langue. Une fois à l'intérieur, il chercha la langue de son vis-à-vis et entama une danse lascive et enivrante qui fut suivie sans peine par Byakuya. Ce dernier, trouvant d'ailleurs le rythme un peu trop lent, se fit un plaisir de poser ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme et de diriger le baiser.

Renji ne broncha pas, heureux que son taicho prenne un peu les devants. Il en profita pour glisser ses mains le long du dos gracile jusqu'aux hanches et refaire le parcours jusqu'à en connaître les formes par cœur. Byakuya passa ses bras autour du cou et pencha un peu la tête pour approfondir encore le baiser. Il laissa la bouche de son amant quand il n'eut plus de souffle et ferma les yeux pour savourer les caresses qu'il sentait à leur juste valeur. Il fronça un peu les sourcils, Renji était occupé à toucher ses fesses et il aurait bien aimé passer la vitesse supérieure.

Il posa son front contre celui du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et le fixa intensément.

"Qu'attends-tu, Renji?"

Le fukutaicho rougit légèrement devant ce regard brûlant. Cela l'avait d'abord mis un peu mal à l'aise mais en fait, ça l'avait surtout encouragé et fait monter son excitation. Il dénoua d'un geste la ceinture du kimono du plus âgé et fondit sur une épaule pour la dévorer de baiser. Légèrement surpris, Byakuya se laissa faire et aida même le pan de son kimono à tomber de son épaule pour faciliter la tâche de son amant.

Les cheveux tombant sur son visage, les yeux fermés, les joues légèrement rosies et l'épaule dénudée, cette image eut un effet dévastateur sur le plus jeune qui sentit son ventre se nouer comme jamais. Il passa ses bras autour du torse du noble pour le retenir à lui et mordilla sa jugulaire, alternant avec de larges baisers et des caresses de sa langue. Byakuya n'était pas contre, preuve étant qu'il tournait volontiers la tête pour offrir plus de place.

Tout à coup, il sentit Renji passer derrière lui. Il voulut se retourner, comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais il vit les bras passer sous les siens et se poser sur son torse. Retenu dos contre son amant, il tourna la tête pour voir le visage de Renji et se fit voler un baiser qui fut interrompu d'un bref gémissement.

Byakuya crispa un peu les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière, donc dans le creux du cou de son amant, quand il sentit que les mains du fukutaicho continuaient de taquiner les deux grains de chair sur son torse. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant cette délicieuse torture et savourant la chaleur qui commençait à le saisir.

"Aaah… Renji…

-C'est bon, hein?

-Oui…"

Il soupira de plaisir et posa une main dans les cheveux rouges qui tombaient sur son visage. Il crispa légèrement les yeux en sentant les mains descendre toujours plus bas et caresser ses hanches, son ventre et…

"Aah!"

Renji sourit et taquina à nouveau du bout des doigts le nombril.

"Taicho a des points sensibles?"

Byakuya fronça légèrement les sourcils, essayant de comprendre, malgré le plaisir qui le déconnectait un peu de la réalité, pourquoi son fukutaicho était soudain repassé aux formes de politesse. Il crispa ses mains et réalisa en fait que c'était très excitant.

"Renji…"

Le jeune homme descendit encore légèrement sa main et enleva le sous-vêtement qui le dérangeait en souriant. Byakuya se cambrait sous les caresses, frottant son bassin contre celui de son amant. Il étouffa un gémissement plus fort. La main de Renji était posée sur son membre. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia le contact en même temps que l'autre main torturait de nouveau un téton déjà bien dur.

Il se mit à gémir doucement avec de moins en moins de pause et en bougeant lascivement le corps. Il eut un hoquet quand la main se décida enfin à saisir l'objet de ses désirs et écarquilla les yeux quand elle se mit à s'ouvrir et se fermer lentement, parfois fort, parfois plus doucement.

"A-aah! Ren… Renji!

-Vous aimez beaucoup que l'on vous touche là, n'est-ce pas?"

Byakuya crispa les yeux et serra les dents. Son fukutaicho était joueur décidément! Il était bien incapable, dans cet état, de répondre autrement que par oui. Il agrippa ses mains au bras du plus jeune, sentant ses jambes trembler et secoua la tête.

"Aah!"

Le jeune homme avait accentué ses gestes avec un peu moins de douceur mais toujours autant de plaisir. Le noble déglutit et écarquilla les yeux avant de répondre, comme son fukutaicho l'attendait.

"Je… Oui! J'aime beaucoup… Je…

-Oh, Taicho… quelle indécence, vous ne trouvez pas?"

Byakuya fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il avait dit à Renji qu'il n'était pas sacré certes, mais il n'avait imaginé que ce dernier serait… Enfin, qu'il lui ferait l'amour de cette manière… Il se détendit tout à coup en sentant que Renji lâchait son sexe et leva la tête, haletant. Un pouce passa sur ses yeux doucement pour lui essuyer quelques larmes et des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Le contact, trop chaste à son goût, fut vite poussé de son initiative. Il lécha les lèvres du plus jeune de sa langue, impatient que ce dernier lui réponde. Puis, à sa grande surprise, Renji prit son menton et le tourna de manière à ce qu'il regarde devant lui.

"Qu…"

Byakuya se figea devant son image dans le miroir. Il ne s'était jamais vu ainsi… Les joues rouges, les yeux clairement emplis de désir, le kimono à moitié tombé largement ouvert et son sexe en érection. Il rougit plus encore, gêné devant son reflet et baissa les yeux.

"Taicho est si beau…

-Je…

-Regardez devant vous…

-Je ne peux pas…

-Je saurais vous remercier, soyez-en sûr, Taicho…"

Le noble se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux, abandonnant sa retenue et acceptant d'obéir à Renji. Après tout, il savait que ce dernier ne lui ferait aucun mal. Il releva lentement la tête et tenta de soutenir son image ainsi. Réellement trop gêné, il voulut regarder le reflet de Renji et s'empourpra immédiatement.

"Ne prenez pas ce regard anxieux en me regardant, Taicho…"

Byakuya essaya de regarder ailleurs dans le reflet. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait être dévoré sur place sans pouvoir réagir. Il allait baisser les yeux quand la main baladeuse revint enserrer son membre. Il gémit instantanément et son souffle se coupa car cette fois, en plus de jouer avec sa main sur son sexe, Renji l'obligeait à se regarder et autant dire que cela le consumait littéralement sur place.

Il se mordait les lèvres, ne voulant pas se voir gémir ainsi. Il était horriblement gêné mais, paradoxalement, cette situation l'excitait comme jamais. Il ouvrit la bouche pour chercher de l'air, il languissait réellement et il adorait ça. Les mains du plus jeune sur son corps le brûlaient délicieusement et il en redemandait toujours plus. Il se remit à gémir quand il sentit, dans le creux de son cou, les lèvres du fukutaicho l'embrasser et progressivement, ses dents mordiller.

"Aaah… Ren… Renji…

-Vous m'allumez, Taicho…"

Byakuya eut la force d'esquisser un sourire légèrement ironique. Il sentait que ses jambes le retenaient de moins en moins et bientôt, cette position serait désagréable. Il décida donc de provoquer un peu son fukutaicho, histoire de détourner l'attention de sa petite faiblesse.

"Je t'allume?... Pourtant, je te trouve bien sage, Renji…"

Le fukutaicho hocha la tête et raffermit un peu ses gestes. Le noble se cambra plus encore et étouffa un hoquet de surprise. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, ils partagèrent un long baiser. Il lâcha ensuite Byakuya, pour se mettre face à lui, mais celui-ci tomba sur les genoux. Renji se baissa pour être à la hauteur du noble et lui caressa la joue tendrement. Il adorait ce visage. Il était loin du visage froid et sans expression. Il était rougi de plaisir, légèrement luisant de transpiration et la bouche était entrouverte, il haletait. Mais le plus beau était sans nul doute ses yeux. Des yeux clairs noyés de désir et brillants de petites larmes.

Renji sourit devant cette vision de rêve, conscient de la chance inouïe qu'il avait de pouvoir voir Byakuya Kuchiki ainsi, et le poussa sans brutalité sur le dos. Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'homme de réagir et prit en bouche le sexe tendu. Byakuya poussa un cri de surprise en se tordant de plaisir sur le sol. Il crispa une main dans les mèches rouges tandis que l'autre tentait de s'agripper au sol lisse de la salle de bain.

"Nnh… Ren… Je…"

Byakuya rejeta sa tête en arrière, il sentait qu'il allait très bientôt jouir. Il voulut repousser un peu Renji pour lui éviter de jouir dans sa bouche, mais ce dernier s'écarta avant même qu'il ne soit au point de non-retour. Frustré plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, Byakuya fronça les sourcils et releva un peu la tête, haletant. Il croisa le regard de son amant et rougit légèrement.

Renji le ramena vers lui, réajusta son kimono et le blottit contre lui. Le noble se laissa faire et ferma les yeux en posant sa tête contre le torse du plus jeune.

"Tu es fatigué?

-Non…

-Alors on continue?

-Je t'aime, Renji… Vraiment."

Le fukutaicho se sentit gonflé de joie. Byakuya le vit bien et lui sourit. Il l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres et passa ses bras autour de son cou, posant son front contre le sien.

"Tu comptes me laisser en plan, ou t'occuper de moi?"

Renji étouffa un rire et caressa les cheveux de soie.

"On continue dans la chambre?

-Pour une première fois, je préfèrerais, Renji…

-On fait comme tu veux!"

Byakuya s'amusa de ces réactions. Il avait l'impression que Renji avait peur de mal faire et il trouvait cela adorable.

"Ce que je veux est aussi ce que tu veux, Renji. Compris?

-Hai…"

Le noble se rapprocha de son vis-à-vis, n'hésitant pas à lui faire sentir qu'il avait toujours autant de désir en lui. Il prit délicatement la main du fukutaicho et la posa entre ses jambes pour lui montrer que la bosse était bien dure. Il le gratifia d'un regard lourd d'envie et ce dernier comprit qu'on lui demandait de passer aux choses sérieuses. Renji se redressa lentement tout en passant ses mains sous les cuisses de son amant pour le porter. Byakuya fronça légèrement les sourcils à cette 'position' mais il ne voulait pas que Renji lui soit toujours soumis, il se laissa donc faire calmement.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Renji assit Byakuya sur un bord de lit et s'agenouilla devant lui. Le noble hocha la tête. Il voyait bien ce que son fukutaicho voulait faire mais il trouvait que cette position était rabaissante. Il lui caressa les cheveux tendrement et se recula dans le lit.

"Renji, je ne veux pas que tu le fasses ainsi…"

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement, touché que son taicho se soucie de lui à ce point. Il afficha un sourire franc et monta sur le lit rapidement, se plaçant au-dessus de Byakuya, les jambes de chaque côté de son corps et en appui sur ses bras à côté de sa tête. Ils se regardèrent un moment, comme discutant muettement et, lentement, leur visage se rapprochèrent et vinrent se rencontrer. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, lentement, jouant juste à pincer les lèvres de l'autre avec les siennes. Puis, le rythme monta progressivement, ils invitèrent leur langue à danser à l'air libre, les mêlant avec souplesse et soupirs. Enfin, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de commencer réellement les 'hostilités'. Le baiser s'enhardit et devint plus profond, plus fort.

En même temps, Byakuya passait un bras dans le dos de son subordonné, sous le kimono, pour l'ôter tandis que la main de l'autre bras se perdait dans les longs cheveux rouges. Les soupirs et leurs souffles emplissaient la pièce et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus et haletant.

Renji avait furieusement envie de prendre le noble à cet instant, mais il savait que ça serait le brusquer, aussi, il glissa doucement ses lèvres dans le cou et titilla le point érogène -le seul qu'il connaissait pour le moment- pour distraire un peu son attention et le retourner au-dessus de lui.

D'abord étonné, Byakuya avait froncé les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pourquoi ce soudain changement.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de tout…"

L'homme hocha la tête et se redressa sur ses genoux, en appui sur ses bras. Il pensait que Renji allait faire pareil que lorsqu'il avait été somnambule, aussi, il s'attendait à ce qu'on touche une certaine partie de son anatomie mais… Il n'en fut rien. Le fukutaicho glissa un peu sous son supérieur, laissant une marque rouge dans le cou et descendit plus bas encore. Là, il s'attaqua à mordiller les deux grains de chair et ne s'étonna pas de sentir le taicho trembler sur ses bras.

Byakuya lâcha un gémissement surpris et batailla pour garder son appui et ne pas s'écrouler sur le plus jeune. Il sentit tout à coup la chaleur remonter en lui et bientôt, il savait qu'il replongerait dans le plaisir. Il frissonna en sentant les grandes mains chaudes de Renji sur ses hanches. Elles le tenaient fermement et le soutenaient. Il esquissa un sourire à cette idée. Il aimait bien se savoir aidé par son fukutaicho…

"A-aah!"

Le noble était redescendu de ses rêveries d'un coup. Renji avait continué de descendre sous lui et sa bouche était venue embrasser son nombril et souffler sur le membre tendu douloureusement.

"Taicho est très sensible…"

Il était repassé au vouvoiement. Dieu que ça l'excitait! Il se cambra d'un geste quand les lèvres vinrent caresser le bas-ventre, et ses bras déclarèrent forfait quand ces-dites lèvres allèrent embrasser ce qui se trouvait plus bas encore.

"Aah… Ren… Renji…

-Shh…"

Le fukutaicho sourit. Il se sentait incroyablement bien à ce moment. Il avait Byakuya Kuchiki rien que pour lui. Il pouvait le rendre heureux et le faire crier de plaisir! Il ferma les yeux et passa sa langue le long de l'objet de ses désirs, arrachant une sourde plainte à son amant. Il glissa aussi une main entre les deux cuisses, histoire de pouvoir, un peu plus tard, accéder à l'intimité -très probablement vierge-. Le noble se tendit à ses contacts encore nouveaux et ne s'en occupa bientôt plus. Renji avait englobé d'un geste le membre pulsant.

"Nnn… Je… Je… Aaah…"

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges s'amusa de ces bégaiements : pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui. Il mit cependant plus d'ardeur à sa tâche, n'hésitant pas à malaxer les bourses juste sous sa main et à titiller l'entrée. Il dut arrêter après un petit moment pour retenir le bassin du noble qui bougeait trop pour lui permettre de faire correctement son 'travail'.

Byakuya ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tantôt il ouvrait la bouche à la recherche d'une bouffée d'air et gémissait sans retenue, tantôt il crispait tête et mains dans l'oreiller à portée. Dans tous les cas, son corps se tendait en une courbe délicieusement provocante et érotique. Ses cheveux de soie noirs tombaient en cascade sur son visage, cachant maladroitement les rares larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux brouillés de plaisir.

"Ren… Renji! Je vais… Je…"

Renji savait bien que son amant ne tarderait pas à rendre les armes. Il était d'ailleurs étonné qu'il ne l'ait pas fait plutôt, après le traitement qu'il lui avait donné dans la salle de bain. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, un peu surpris, et avala tout quelques secondes plus tard. Il descendit encore un peu, histoire de se dégager de sous son amant et s'offrit quelques secondes à le regarder.

Allongé sur le ventre, haletant et les bras repliés sur l'oreiller, il donnait envie que l'on recommence. Renji se pencha et regarda le visage rougi et transpirant, et il eut envie de le faire de suite. Il n'attendit donc pas que Byakuya redescende totalement de son nuage pour glisser un doigt en lui.

"Nnh…

-Ne vous contractez pas ainsi, Taicho… Cela va faire mal sinon…"

Le noble avait bien entendu mais ne s'exécutait pas pour autant. Il trouvait ça très désagréable et ne pouvait décemment pas se détendre dans cette position. Le fukutaicho le vit bien et afficha un sourire conciliant. Qu'allait-il dire s'il lui parlait du cadeau de Yoruichi? Si un doigt le dérangeait… L'objet en question serait pire.

Il tourna Byakuya sur le dos et se pencha plus bas vers lui pour l'embrasser et l'enlacer tout en ajoutant un second doigt. Il sentit les bras du noble passer autour de lui et s'agripper fermement. Il s'en amusa un instant et accentua les gestes de ses doigts, détendant cet intérieur étroit. Puis, jugeant qu'il avait assez travaillé sur l'aspect technique de la chose, il chercha, d'un troisième doigt, la boule de nerf qui détendrait réellement son amant.

"Aaah! Renji!"

Il venait de la trouver. Il la titilla une ou deux fois avant d'avoir une idée. Certes, ce qu'il allait faire était un peu sournois mais son taicho adorerait alors… Il pencha sa bouche près de l'oreille de Byakuya et toucha le point sensible.

"Taicho… Je voudrais… essayer quelque chose…

-Aah… Je…"

Byakuya déglutit, ayant du mal à garder la tête froide ou plus simplement, ayant du mal à tenir une conversation dans son état.

"Qu-quoi?...

-Je voudrais utiliser un objet… Il vient du monde humain…"

Un objet mais, Renji avait perdu la tête?

"Aaah!"

Byakuya n'était pas dupe. Son fukutaicho faisait exprès de lui poser la question à ce moment, alors qu'il avait tout pouvoir sur lui et son plaisir. Il n'avait pas la force ni l'envie de s'en offusquer.

"Pour… pourquoi? Aah!"

Renji sourit. Alors son taicho n'était pas contre, mais il voulait avoir une raison.

"D'abord… Un peu par curiosité, je… Je voudrais vous voir submergé de plaisir…"

Le noble crispa ses mains. Il n'était pas déjà submergé de plaisir? Renji parlait de quelque chose de plus fort encore? Il se cambra et gémit encore.

"Et aussi… Je vous aime énormément et je veux vous voir heureux… Et pour moi, ça passe aussi par le plaisir que je peux vous donner…"

Byakuya rejeta la tête en arrière et plongea une main dans les cheveux rouges.

"Promets-moi que tu ne me feras aucun mal!"

La phrase transperça Renji. Elle était dite comme un ordre. Il afficha un large sourire, gonflé de joie. Son taicho lui laissait faire tout ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il ne lui faisait aucun mal et ça, autant dire que ça n'arriverait jamais. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop! Malgré son euphorie, il se rendit compte que son amant languissait fortement et se dit qu'il fallait passer à la suite. Il se décala pour rapprocher, sans le montrer bien entendu, le cadeau de la femme-chat, et pour prendre dans un tiroir de la table de nuit un produit bien utile.

Il laissa Byakuya souffler le temps de se préparer, il ne voulait pas lui demander de le faire pour une première fois. Ensuite, il revint près de lui et le regarda profondément, comme demandant son accord une dernière fois. L'homme ferma les yeux en hochant légèrement la tête.

"Faites-moi confiance… Je vais y aller doucement.

-Renji…

-Shh…"

Le fukutaicho caressa d'une main le torse frémissant jusqu'au membre qu'il excita de gestes de la main. Byakuya ne tarda pas à remettre ses gémissements à l'ordre du jour. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, un sursaut d'orgueil peut-être, mais cela ne fit que grimper l'excitation du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Il écarta doucement les deux jambes et se plaça entre. Il attrapa le regard noyé de désir de son amant et lui sourit, pour le rassurer.

"J'y vais… Détendez-vous…"

Le noble ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il allait ressentir. Il savait comment les choses se passaient mais n'avait jamais expérimenté de ce côté. Il voulut tout à coup regarder Renji. Il était magnifique ainsi. Ses cheveux tombant en un rideau de feu sur son visage, ses joues un peu rougies de l'effort et son torse sculpté et tatoué luisant d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Il avait du mal à croire que cet homme se soit donné tant de mal pour l'avoir lui, le noble froid et insensible alors qu'avec son physique il pouvait trouver chaussure à son pied sans le moindre effort.

Byakuya eut tout à coup un hoquet et retint son souffle en fronçant les sourcils. Ce qui essayait de rentrer était beaucoup plus gros que deux ou trois doigts, il pouvait l'affirmer. Il crispa ses mains dans l'oreiller.

"Byakuya… Détend-toi…"

Renji admit un sourire conciliant. Lui-aussi, la première fois, il n'était pas du tout détendu. Il se pencha un peu, histoire de toucher le torse de son amant et d'une main, il le caressa longuement, doucement et lentement. Son autre main alla entourer le membre tendu et lui offrit le même traitement.

"Aaah… Renji…

-Là… Détendez-vous, Taicho, je ne vous blesserai pas…"

Le noble entrouvrit les yeux. Le plus jeune capta ce regard et lui offrit le plus grand des sourires. Son taicho était si beau… Il paraissait si fragile ainsi, tellement fragile qu'il avait envie de le protéger. Il n'oublia cependant pas ce qu'il faisait et glissa ses mains le long du corps pour les accrocher aux hanches. Il pénétra un peu plus loin, lentement. Il retint tous ses commentaires. Il n'allait pas dire à Byakuya Kuchiki qu'il n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec quelqu'un d'aussi étroit et autre joyeusetés du genre. Non, il se contenta simplement de s'enfoncer jusqu'au bout.

Il observait attentivement le visage de son amant, cherchant à y voir les signes qu'il devrait peut-être arrêter, signes qui ne vinrent pas. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, écarquillés de surprise et sa bouche cherchait désespérément à respirer.

"Dites-moi quand vous serez prêt, Taicho…"

Byakuya secoua la tête et déglutit avant de serrer un peu les dents. Il essayait de s'habituer à ce qu'il ressentait. Mais c'était impossible. Ce n'était pas agréable du tout, c'était… c'était…

"Vas-y…

-Shh… Détendez-vous et laissez-vous faire, Taicho, vous allez adorer…"

Renji tendit sa main pour caresser une joue et sourit gentiment à Byakuya. Ce dernier le regarda profondément et lui rendit un petit sourire. Le fukutaicho n'attendit pas plus longtemps : il posa ses mains sur les hanches et donna un coup bref et pas trop fort. Ne voyant pas de réactions notables, il recommença mais plus fort. Ainsi de suite, il réitéra, jusqu'à prendre un rythme assez rapide et profond que Byakuya suivait sans peine. Il se pencha sciemment pour heurter la prostate et arracha un cri de plaisir à son amant. Il sourit, les choses sérieuses reprenaient.

Il reprit ainsi plusieurs fois et, entendant son amant se mettre à crier, il jugea que ce dernier aimait ça.

"Aaah… Renji! Continue! Je…

-Hai, Taicho…"

En fait, il adorait. Il suffisait de voir ce regard, ces yeux brouillés, ce visage rouge… Tout ça. Tout ça l'excitait au plus au point. Renji prit une des jambes sous son bras pour imprimer un rythme plus profond encore et qui irait en accélérant.

"Renji! Ren… aaah!"

Il sourit et se lécha les lèvres. Il l'aurait bien dévoré sur place si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui. Au lieu de cela, il entoura le sexe de sa main et le pompa au même rythme que ses coups. Bientôt, le noble ne put plus rien suivre du tout. Il se laissait tout simplement faire et ne se manifestait que par ses cris de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus jouissifs pour le fukutaicho.

"Byakuya… Crie encore, s'il te plaît… Dis-moi…

-Renji! Renji! Je…

-Dis-le moi que tu m'aimes…"

Renji se perdait lui aussi dans son rythme. Il voyait le corps de son amant se cambrer au rythme de leur danse lascive et enivrante et perdait la tête.

"Je…

-Je t'aime, Byakuya!

-Je t'aime! Aaah! Ren… Renji!"

Le noble se cambra tout à coup plus fort. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais il savait que c'était bon. Il pouvait même dire qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi comblé, satisfait… aussi bien. Puis, il se détendit lentement. Il comprit qu'il venait de jouir et, à en croire ce qu'il sentait en lui, Renji aussi. Il ignora ce détail et ferma les yeux, profitant de cet immense bien-être. Il sursauta à peine en sentant Renji qui le soulevait pour le prendre contre lui.

"Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement… Byakuya…"

L'homme aux cheveux noirs blottit son visage dans le cou de son amant, souriant. Il ferma les yeux contre lui et murmura un 'moi-aussi' tellement sincère que le fukutaicho dut se retenir de le prendre sur l'instant. Au lieu de cela, avisant la fatigue du taicho, il se dit qu'il laisserait le cadeau de Yoruichi pour cette fois et qu'ils dormiraient.

"Renji…

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-J'ai encore envie…"

L'un en face de l'autre, sur les genoux, Renji se mit à rougir violemment. Cette voix emplie de désir l'avait retourné. Il hocha la tête et ne refusa pas le baiser que Byakuya lui réclamait. Un baiser lent et profond. Les deux bras autour du cou et ses mains enlaçant le dos gracile, le fukutaicho sentait son désir remonter en flèche.

Il sursauta tout à coup, Byakuya s'était mis à caresser et embrasser son torse, retraçant de sa langue les tatouages noirs. Il ferma les yeux et soupira de détente. Il sentit son excitation revenir et, d'un geste, il coucha Byakuya en travers du lit pour le couvrir de baisers et tendit le bras discrètement. Il allait pouvoir utiliser le cadeau…

Renji sourit en avisant son amant : il était encore en train de récupérer et reprenait son souffle, attendant tranquillement la suite des évènements. Il passa une main sur la joue du plus jeune et plongea son regard dans le sien.

"Je t'aime…"

Le noble sourit et enlaça le fukutaicho. Il avait senti une main frôler sa cuisse et se doutait de quelque chose, mais il était plus détendu que tout à l'heure. Il ferma les yeux et embrassa la nuque parsemée de cheveux rouges avant de souffler.

"Nnnh…

-Il est en toi… Essaye de ne pas te crisper de trop…"

Byakuya crispa les yeux et les mains. Renji lui offrit baisers et caresses, le temps de le détendre et qu'il s'habitue à cette nouvelle présence.

"Ce n'est pas…

-Agréable… Pour le moment…"

Renji était penché au-dessus de Byakuya, en appui sur ses bras de chaque côté de lui. Il l'embrassait régulièrement, sur le visage, dans le cou, sur la partie charnue des épaules. Il le caressait de ses lèvres aussi, attendant patiemment qu'il se détende un peu plus. Il lui infligeait beaucoup pour une première fois, il aurait au moins la gentillesse d'aller à son rythme.

"Renji…

-Prépare-toi…"

La main du fukutaicho se dirigea rapidement vers l'objet et appuya sur un bouton.

"Aaah!"

Le plus jeune sourit, plus que du plaisir c'était de la surprise à l'état pur qu'il lisait sur le visage rougi. Les mains dans son dos s'étaient crispées d'un coup, lui rappelant que les ongles du noble étaient en parfait état. Il esquissa un sourire, amusé à cette pensée et s'en détourna bien vite pour admirer le visage de son amant.

Byakuya se tordait littéralement de plaisir sur le lit. Il semblait parfois suffoquer, comme si le trop-plein de plaisir l'empêchait de respirer, mais cela restait une apparence, Renji faisait bien attention. Il observait avec un désir grandissant toujours plus ce visage tantôt crispé, tantôt détendu, tantôt ivre de bonheur. Dieu qu'il était magnifique!

"Aaah… Je… Ren… Aaah…"

Le fukutaicho déglutit et s'écarta un peu du taicho pour mieux le voir. Les courbes de son corps se tendaient lascivement, fine et svelte avec le membre tendu, ultime invitation à la luxure. Renji pensa alors qu'il devait être au moins autant excité que son amant, et il se délecta de ses gémissements continus comme s'il s'agissait du chant d'un oiseau très rare, un phénix peut-être?

Il crut qu'il allait jouir sur place quand le taicho fit mine de bouger. Il l'observa, les yeux ronds et se retenant un peu, quand il se tourna sur le ventre. Il plia ses genoux, se tenant sur son coude replié, et le jeune homme se fit violence pour ne pas intervenir de suite. Le noble avait glissé sa main sur son propre sexe et se masturbait sans se soucier de son fukutaicho qui le regardait.

Autant dire que cette image retourna les entrailles de Renji profondément. Il se mordit la lèvre et se mit à se caresser à son tour, se délectant de l'image sous ses yeux. Il avait devant lui le spectacle le plus inédit, le plus enivrant, le plus provocant, le plus magnifique, le plus… Byakuya était magnifique, oui!

Il ferma les yeux, n'écoutant plus progressivement que les gémissements et se laissa porter.

"Q-quoi?"

Renji avait sursauté. L'instant d'avant, il regardait son taicho dans cette situation plus que jouissive et le suivant ce dernier était devant lui, à genoux voire allongé, à caresser son sexe du bout de sa langue.

"Aaah…"

Renji s'amusa un instant de la situation. Ils étaient deux à gémir sur le coup. Il soupira de plaisir en sentant que la caresse ne s'arrêtait pas là et bientôt, ce fut la bouche entière qui le happa. Il posa sa main dans les cheveux noirs et aida son amant en crispant sa main plus ou moins doucement.

Il ne pouvait penser que Byakuya n'avait jamais fait ça. C'était impossible! C'était bien trop bon! Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer et la sueur couler sur son visage. Il avait extraordinairement chaud. Ses yeux se brouillèrent.

"Byakuya… C'est…"

Renji ne put finir sa phrase. Il baissa les yeux sur le corps allongé devant lui et fut subjugué de ce dos sculpté et d'une finesse presque efféminée. Et cette chute de reins! Il perdit un instant toute raison, complètement ivre de cette beauté et de ses sensations. Il se dégagea un peu de la bouche de Byakuya, le retourna sur le dos. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et se pencha vers le sexe douloureusement tendu depuis un moment.

Le noble n'avait même pas eu l'idée de protester. Il n'était plus dans le même monde, il était perdu et son guide était Renji. Il le suivrait. Il ouvrit la bouche docilement quand le sexe se représenta devant et s'appliqua à donner le plus de plaisir à son amant.

Penché au-dessus de Byakuya, formant le chiffre le plus érotique, Renji avait fermé les yeux un court instant. Il n'avait pas eu tort d'utiliser l'objet, vraiment pas. Il descendit un peu plus, histoire d'aller lécher cet appel à la luxure et eut une sorte d'idée. S'il appuyait sur ce deuxième bouton? Un sourire, qui aurait pu inquiéter Byakuya, éclaira son visage. Il décida de satisfaire un peu cette envie impérieuse sous ses yeux avant de le faire.

Après une petite minute ainsi, soumis à un traitement qu'on pourrait dire de choc, Byakuya sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir de nouveau. Et accessoirement, il attendait d'être 'libéré' pour respirer un grand coup. Il haletait beaucoup et pensait qu'il atteindrait bientôt ses limites. Il ferma les yeux en sentant l'énième baiser de Renji sur cette zone si sensible et eut tout à coup le souffle coupé.

L…L'objet! La cadence avait été augmentée et…

"Aaah!"

Il avait poussé un cri, très étonné, submergé de plaisir et complètement perdu, et avait joui en moins d'une seconde. Il remarqua à peine que Renji s'était décalé et le regardait, penché au-dessus de lui. Il se cambra violemment, bougeant, désordonné, trop abasourdi par tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il ouvrit en grand la bouche, suffoquant de plaisir. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et allèrent rafraîchir un peu ses joues brûlantes.

"Aaaah ! Ren… Renji!"

Byakuya remarqua tout à coup qu'il avait un drôle de goût dans la bouche mais il était trop ivre pour se rendre compte que c'était la semence de Renji qui coulait de sa bouche en un filet qui lui descendait sous le menton. Il agrippa ses mains dans l'oreiller ou n'importe quel drap, il s'en fichait, et l'autre alla saisir sa verge toujours dressée. Pourtant… Pourtant il venait de jouir! Il secoua la tête. Trop, il y en avait trop. Il ne savait plus où, qui et avec qui il était. Tout était brouillé, noyé de larmes et de plaisir.

"Vous venez à peine de jouir et pourtant vous êtes toujours aussi dur…

-Aaah… Ren… nnnh… ji… Je…

-Taicho… Quelle indécence… "

Le noble poussa un nouveau cri en sentant que l'on enfonçait un peu plus l'objet en lui. Il crispa les yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Il avait adoré mais maintenant c'était trop, il… il…

"Arrê… Arrête… Je…"

Renji hocha la tête et s'exécuta progressivement, bien que très inquiet. La nature des larmes ruisselant sur le visage avait changé subitement. Il se mordit la lèvre. En avait-il trop fait? Avait-il blessé ou effrayé son amant? Il avait tout à coup peur de lui avoir fait mal. Il lui avait promis de ne pas le blesser pourtant et… Avait-il trahi sa confiance? Byakuya allait-il lui en tenir rigueur? Allait-il lui demander de ne plus…

"Renji…"

Le fukutaicho sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce gémissement tenait plus de la plainte. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se jeta sur son taicho pour le serrer fort.

"Désolé… Je ne le referais plus… Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je…"

Byakuya soupira. Il redescendait à peine de son nuage et devait rassurer son subordonné. Décidément, Renji était adorable et admirable, mais il manquait de confiance avec lui… Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, Renji immobile et Byakuya caressant les cheveux de feu d'une main. Il haletait encore beaucoup et bruyamment, mais ses sanglots s'étaient très vite calmés.

"Shh… Bavard… fukutaicho…"

Renji sursauta. Quel était ce surnom? Bavard de fukutaicho? Si Byakuya l'appelait ainsi c'est qu'il ne lui en voulait pas?

"Tu vas bien? Tu veux quelque chose?"

Le noble ne répondit pas, reprenant son souffle avant. Après de longues minutes de silence, à s'écouter respirer silencieusement, les deux hommes se regardèrent. Byakuya avait adouci son regard, sachant à quel point il pouvait peser lourd sur les épaules du plus jeune et ce, en mal comme en bien.

Renji se sentit rassuré. Il avait réellement eu peur pour son amant. Il voulait le voir avec beaucoup d'autres expressions, mais… pas la tristesse, pas les pleurs et la douleur. Non. Il voulait le voir heureux…

"Je voudrais une chose oui…

-Dis-moi! Je vais tout de suite le faire et…

-Shh…"

Byakuya écarta Renji d'un geste et s'allongea sur le ventre.

"Je te veux en moi."

Le fukutaicho déglutit.

"J'ai encore envie, ceci en témoigne…

-Je…

-Et je préfère amplement te sentir toi… Renji…"

Le jeune homme se sentit rasséréné et s'approcha de son taicho, prêt à faire tout ce qu'il lui demandait, surtout ce genre de choses. Il afficha un sourire et se plaça derrière lui. Il releva un peu son bassin, le plaçant à la bonne hauteur et embrassa les omoplates tout en rentrant à nouveau dans cet intérieur chaud.

Byakuya se tendit de tout son long mais il était bien plus détendu. Il trouvait d'ailleurs que cette position était plus… excitante? Il ne voyait pas son amant et peut-être que c'était plus intense, non? Une fois habitué à la présence 'imposante' de son amant, il donna un coup de rein pour montrer qu'il était prêt. Il poussa un cri quand il eut la réponse, bien plus forte et plus plaisante.

"Renji!"

Le rythme était donné, tout allait reprendre. Byakuya ouvrit la bouche à la recherche d'air et se mit à bouger lui aussi, ne se souciant pas de son apparence ou de quoique que ce soit. Il bougeait juste, s'enfonçait sur la verge en lui avec plaisir et recommençait sans relâche. Seulement, il ne se sentait pas partir dans des limbes d'ivresse, il en voulait encore, il trouvait cela encore trop doux.

"Plus fort! Renji!"

Le fukutaicho étira un large sourire et heurta la prostate avec moins de douceur. Byakuya poussa un cri divin. Gonflé d'orgueil, Renji réitéra et ce, toujours plus fort, ne se souciant pas de savoir si ça l'était trop puisque de toute manière, son amant en réclamait toujours plus. Il évita cependant de franchir le seuil où cela serait réellement douloureux et glissa sa main sous le ventre pour y saisir la verge d'où coulait le sperme. Il lécha le long de la colonne vertébrale et se mit à pomper de sa main. Seulement, cette fois, il n'allait pas du tout en rythme avec ses coups et bientôt, il eut le plaisir de sentir que le noble était totalement perdu et soumis à ses gestes.

"Renji! Je… Renji!

-Taicho…"

Byakuya poussa encore quelques cris qui encouragèrent Renji plus que jamais. Il se rendit tout à coup compte que son amant avait déjà joui et s'en amusa avant de continuer ses coups et jouir à son tour.

Haletant, il se laissa tomber sur le dos de son amant qui récupérait aussi. Il embrassa la nuque avec avidité et entoura le corps de ses bras avant de se tourner sur le côté. Il n'avait pas envie de se retirer de Byakuya. Il adorait cette sensation et il voulait que cela dure longtemps encore. Byakuya le sentit bien.

"Renji…

-Qu'y a-t-il? Tu ne te sens pas bien? Tu…

-Shh… Je sens que tu es tracassé….

-Je voudrais… Est-ce que je peux rester… en toi?"

Byakuya sourit, amusé et rétorqua :

"Tu es déjà à plat?"

Renji rougit. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Qu'il voulait continuer?

"Byakuya?

-Si tu veux dormir, je ne t'en empêche pas. Mais sache que je serais frustré de finir comme ça…

-Je… Hai, Taicho!"

Renji se retira d'un coup et fondit sur l'homme, le couvrant de baiser à nouveau et réchauffant à nouveau leur corps pour qu'ils se brûlent mutuellement de plaisir. Ils se sourirent, se comprenant parfaitement, et reprirent leurs gestes…

Et ce, une grande partie de la nuit.

* * *

**Mraon? =3 Avis? Saignements de nez ? La suite viendra... Bientôt !**

**Merci d'avance pour vos reviews et à très bientôt ! :D**


	9. Epilogue

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka-et-de-Rufus-Shinra

Titre : Que ton masque tombe... voir si j'existe.

Couple : RenjiXByakuya, parce que je préfère mon perso chouchou en uke :3 Donc YAOI !

Disclaimer : J'ai tenté de marchander le ginpakukazaharu no truc, mais même ça, on veut pas me le donner... (une âme éclairée m'a fait remarquer que négocier Byakuya est plus intéressant, mais bon... on me le donnera jamais même si je promets d'être saaaage ;_;) Tout est à Tite Kubo u.u

Rating : M, parce que j'adore les agrumes, surtout les citrons et que les citrons c'est bon quand c'est acide ! *regard angélique*

_**Pimouss-killer** : Fidèle au rendez-vous! ça fait vraiment plaisir! ^w^ MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME ! XD Et la citronnade a été rafraichissante? Encore un peu de tarte aux citrons? héhé... Je t'invite à relire ce citron s'il t'a tant fait saigné le nez! XD mais prépare la bassine hein! Encore merci pour tout! A bientôt j'espère!_

_**Mel **: Woo! Tu sors l'artillerie lourde là! Un demi-quintal carrément? XD bonne chance pour trouver une poubelle assez grande pour mettre les restes! Et surtout, meurs pas d'hémorragie :/ ça serait trop triste ;_; Et bon courage sous le citronnier pour cette année de médecine! Je te souhaite bon courage et te remercie de ta review! :D A bientôt!_

**156 personnes ont lu le chapitre précédent, 13 se sont manifestées... J'ose espérer que les lecteurs parmi ces 156 moins 13 daigneront laisser un commentaire pour cette fin... Juste histoire de dire merci parce que y'a une personne derrière ce que vous lisez ^^' enfin, je dis ça comme ça quoi...**

**Enfin, voici le moment tant redouté, la fin de cette histoire ! J'aurais un peu dépassé mon chiffre de départ, l'enthousiasme, ça aide! XD mais ce n'est pas le dépassement qui a l'air de vous avoir dérangé! Je suppose même que c'est le contraire! Enfin, j'avais dit que le centième à reviewer aurait droit à un OS que j'inclurai après ce chapitre ^^ (un Bya/Ren ou autre, je laisse le choix ^^) Le temps me sera un peu difficile à trouver mais j'y crois! XD**

**Je dis donc un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont lue et qui ont déposé un commentaire ! :D En espérant vous retrouver au détour d'autres fictions avec toujours autant de plaisir!**

* * *

EPILOGUE

Le lendemain matin, Renji se réveilla le premier. Il avait été dérangé par la lumière éclatante du soleil à travers les rideaux. Il n'eut pas de peine à comprendre que son taicho était très en retard… Lui était en congé certes, il ne devait donc pas s'en soucier, mais il se sentait un peu coupable du retard de son supérieur… Il sourit, gêné et à la fois amusé.

Il afficha une mine plus sereine et soupira avant de regarder tendrement l'homme qui dormait tout contre lui. Il était paisible, la tête et une main posées délicatement sur son torse. Il était bien plus magnifique ainsi : endormi, satisfait très certainement, et surtout… serein. Son visage était clair, les sourcils n'était pas froncés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Le fukutaicho sourit et écouta silencieusement la respiration douce et régulière du noble.

Renji avait le réel sentiment que cette fois, c'était lui qui veillait sur le plus âgé. Il savait que s'il pouvait le voir ainsi, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas simplement un couple comme ça, mais le couple de leur vie. Il savait que s'il pouvait voir l'héritier du clan Kuchiki ainsi, c'était qu'il lui faisait confiance, qu'il se reposait sur lui. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il se gonfla de bonheur.

Le fukutaicho passa sa main dans les cheveux de soie et respira leur odeur, serrant avec force le taicho exténué contre lui. Oh, il devait même être harassé pour ne pas sentir qu'on le serrait si fort. Renji rougit un peu. Il ne se rappelait même plus combien de fois ils l'avaient fait la veille… Cinq peut-être? Ou six? Il se souvenait de chaque fois qu'ils l'avaient fait mais l'ordre chronologique était très chamboulé…

Il se détacha lentement du noble, le laissant toujours endormi. Il avait l'air si fragile ainsi… Renji ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de caresser sa joue avec amour.

"Taicho est si beau…"

Byakuya ne réagit pas le moins du monde. Il devait dormir très très profondément… Renji soupira et regarda l'état du lit. Les draps étaient un peu dans tous les sens et il n'y avait qu'un bout qui couvrait Byakuya ; qui le couvrait d'ailleurs si peu que Renji pouvait admirer ses magnifiques courbes, ses hanches larges et sa chute de reins magnifique… Le fukutaicho caressa un moment ce corps à la peau si claire et finit par se lever. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Byakuya dans un tel bordel -bien que le mot ne soit pas tout à fait approprié-. Il se décida donc à aller se laver.

Cela fait, il se chargea de son taicho. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras, cherchant à ne pas le réveiller, et le porta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ça lui rappela le soir où c'était Byakuya qui s'était occupé de le soigner un peu après sa cuite du siècle… Il le ferait comme lui, avec toute la douceur qui lui était possible. Il l'assit dans la baignoire, fit chauffer un peu l'eau et la passa sur le corps avant de le laver lentement. Une fois la chose finie, il sécha l'homme qui dormait toujours si profondément. Il en était étonné. Il le rhabilla et l'allongea sur le canapé, le temps de refaire le lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le lit était prêt et attendait impatiemment. Le fukutaicho soupira, fier d'avoir si bien fait son lit et retourna dans le salon. Byakuya avait un peu bougé, il était replié sur lui, comme cherchant de la chaleur. Renji s'approcha et le couvrit de son corps pour le réchauffer. Il avait tellement envie de le serrer contre lui pour toujours, tellement… Il sentit un nœud dans sa gorge.

"Taicho… Di-Dites-moi… Quand vous vous réveillerez, vous ne direz pas que vous ne m'aimez plus, n'est-ce pas?... Je… Je sais que vous êtes très noble et que… que je ne suis qu'un chien du Rukongai… Mais je… Mais je…"

Renji enfouit son visage dans le cou blanc et l'embrassa tendrement.

"Mais je vous aime plus que tout… Plus que tout…"

Le jeune homme crut qu'il avait réveillé Byakuya car ce dernier murmura quelque chose. Mais il gardait les yeux fermés. Renji se redressa un peu et hocha la tête.

"Bavard…

-De fukutaicho…"

Il entendit d'autres choses et parmi elles, il entendit la phrase qui lui réchauffait le plus de cœur. Celle où son amant lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Il sourit, se rasséréna et embrassa la tempe couverte de cheveux noirs. Il passa un bras sous les jambes et l'autre dans le dos. Il souleva le taicho et alla le porter jusqu'au lit. Il le glissa sous les draps, les passa sur lui pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid et caressa longuement ses cheveux.

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres et le visage plusieurs fois, ce dernier ne faisait pas mine de se réveiller.

"… Je ne pensais pas t'avoir autant épuisé… Désolé, Byakuya…"

Le fukutaicho sourit. Il était presque certain que la prochaine fois, Byakuya serait au-dessus et lui ferait subir la même chose… Cette idée le fit presque rire et il se pencha pour frotter son nez à celui de son amant.

"Tu vas me manger tout cru la prochaine fois, Byakuya?

-Hm…"

Le taicho grogna, comme s'il était mécontent et remua la main avant de murmurer, cette fois de manière plus audible :

"Non, te dévorer…

-Eh?

-… Tu verras…"

Le fukutaicho rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était peut-être somnambule quand il buvait trop, mais, après avoir fait l'amour toute la nuit, Byakuya parlait dans son sommeil et disait des choses… inquiétantes ou excitantes? Renji s'avouait qu'entre les deux il ne savait pour lequel il penchait.

Le jeune homme demeura là un moment, à regarder son taicho recouvrer ses forces. Il serait bien resté là éternellement, mais l'heure tournait. Il ne voulait pas qu'à son réveil Byakuya doive immédiatement partir à la capitainerie pour rattraper son travail. Il pensa d'ailleurs que Byakuya serait bien incapable de se lever aujourd'hui… Les oreilles allaient sûrement lui chauffer dans la journée, mais tant pis! Il n'avait jamais autant aimé faire l'amour à quelqu'un.

Il sourit et passa encore une fois sa main dans les cheveux de soie noirs et sourit tendrement. Il laissa un petit mot sur la table de nuit ainsi qu'un verre d'eau et une gélule et il sortit rejoindre la capitainerie de sa division. Vu l'heure, la plupart des gens travaillaient ou s'entraînait. Matsumoto finirait bientôt sa journée de trois heures de travail -elle faisait cela pour 'responsabiliser' son très jeune capitaine, selon elle- au grand dam du très jeune capitaine en question.

Seulement, ça paraissait trop beau. Le fukutaicho Abarai n'avait qu'une 'crainte' : tomber sur Unohana ou pire, Yoruichi! Selon Byakuya, il était certain qu'Unohana savait pour leur relation -le sixième sens de cette femme faisait froid dans le dos- et si la femme-chat le voyait, il savait qu'il rougirait au souvenir de ce qu'il avait osé faire à Kuchiki Byakuya…

"Abarai-kun !"

Le fukutaicho sursauta. Il avait peur de vendre la mèche à n'importe qui et la voix soudaine du capitaine Ukitake l'avait surpris anormalement. Il fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas d'Unohana Taicho à l'horizon. Il savait qu'Ukitake et elle étaient à peu près de la même 'trempe'.

"Ukitake Taicho?

-Abarai-kun, je te cherchais!

-Ah?

-Saurais-tu par hasard où se trouve Byakuya? Je l'ai cherché toute la matinée mais impossible de mettre la main dessus!"

Renji se retint de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait eu la main dessus lui, et pas que dessus… Honteux de penser à de telles choses, il bafouilla :

"Eh… Sans doute est-il au manoir?

-J'y ai déjà été…

-Ah euh…

-Tu ne sais pas où il est?

-Hé bien non… "

Ukitake se frotta le menton, les sourcils froncés et le visage un peu inquiet, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Il hocha la tête finalement et reprit:

"Mais tu n'as pas encore été à la capitainerie?

-C'est que… Je suis rentré tard et je viens à peine de me réveiller et…

-Oh! Abarai!"

Le fukutaicho se figea. C'était la voix d'Unohana ça. Non! Elle allait tout griller et qui sait, peut-être était-elle de mèche avec Ukitake? Ils allaient le harceler pour tout savoir et Byakuya l'attendrait au tournant et… Il devenait un peu trop parano, tiens. Il expira lentement.

"Un problème?

-Non, Unohana Taicho!

-Je n'ai pas vu Kuchiki Taicho ce matin… Se porte-t-il bien?

-Il va bien, oui.

-Mais je croyais que tu ne l'avais pas vu, Abarai-kun?

-Ah euh si! Je l'ai vu mais pas à la capitainerie! Il est fatigué et il est cloué au lit!"

Renji rougit. Il avait gaffé. Mais 'gaffé grave' comme on pourrait dire vulgairement. Il sentit qu'il avait fait un pas vers Senbonzakura en avisant le sourire mi-paternel mi-amusé de l'homme aux cheveux blancs et le regard conciliant de la femme.

Quel couple de tortionnaires ces deux là!

"Tu sais que si Byakuya te fait des misères tu peux venir me voir? Déclara Ukitake avec un sourire en coin. Je suis toujours prêt à aider."

Renji rougit violemment. C'était plutôt lui qui faisait des misères à Byakuya au point de le tuer à la tâche! Ah non! Il ne fallait pas penser à ça, sinon il reverrait les images de son taicho allongé sur le lit, les yeux emplis de désir, le kimono tombant légèrement et…

"Abarai-kun?

-Non! Non! Tout va bien Ukitake Taicho!

-Vous êtes très rouge, vous sentez-vous bien, Abarai?

-Parfaitement bien, Unohana Taicho! Je… Je dois aller travailler! Je vous laisse!"

Le fukutaicho ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit à toute jambe. Byakuya allait le tuer, c'était certain! Mais comment le noble avait-il fait pour survivre à Yoruichi comme 'pédagogue', Ukitake comme 'senpai' et tous ces autres capitaines aussi terrifiants qu'ils avaient l'air avenants? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il était si froid maintenant? Il y avait de quoi! Entre une obsédée, un papa-gâteau et un médecin qui sait tout ce que vous pensez, comment survivre sans séquelles? Non, décidément, il était bien content de n'être qu'un fukutaicho et surtout, le fukutaicho d'un Kuchiki!

"Pressé?"

Renji se figea instantanément. Cette voix…

"Yoruichi?

-La nuit a été bonne j'espère? Qui est l'heureux élu?"

La femme-chat s'avança devant le jeune homme, un grand sourire sur le visage et la mine clairement taquine.

"Je t'ai aidé à passer une nuit de rêve, mon chou! Tu pourrais répondre, non?"

Renji n'osait rien dire, de peur de vendre la mèche. Il ne put s'empêcher cependant de s'empourprer quand la femme tourna autour de lui, comme un chat jouerait avec une souris.

"Euh…

-Ou alors… c'est lui qui l'a utilisé? C'est ça!

-Non!"

Yoruichi hocha la tête et énuméra en abaissant ses doigts successivement.

"C'est pas Ikkaku parce que y'a Yumi qui le colle. C'est pas Hisagi parce que je suis sûre qu'il a des vues sur Kira, ce qui prouve que ce n'est pas lui parce que sinon Hisagi t'aurait buté. Les autres fukutaichos sont vraiment pas ton genre, beaucoup trop moches ! Donc il reste, dans les capitaines…"

La femme leva les yeux au ciel.

"Pas le vieux erk! Pas Ukitake, trop malade et puis je suis sûre qu'il s'entend trop bien avec Unohana… Zaraki j'te vois mal avec quand même… T'es pas zoophile?

-Quoi?

-Donc pas Komamura… Et pédophile ?

-Yoruichi !

-Okay okay, pas Hitsugaya donc. Mayuri plutôt crever n'est-ce pas ? Et Kyoraku n'aime que les filles! Je le soupçonne d'être coureur pour faire enrager Ukitake. Ils doivent s'aimer un peu ces deux-là…"

Le jeune homme était figé.

"Oh mais… Il ne reste plus que Byakuya-boy?"

Le fukutaicho se racla la gorge, gêné.

"Quoi? C'est Byakuya-boy!"

Yoruichi éclata de rire et se plia en deux.

"Mais tu blagues! Si c'était Byakuya-boy tu pourrais pas te lever pendant une semaine!

-… Qu-quoi?

-Attends… ça veut dire que… Qu'il t'a laissé lui faire l'amour? Et avec le truc aussi?"

Renji ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était totalement abasourdi et n'osait même pas ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Pour le moment, il se limitait à une magnifique imitation de carpe hors de l'eau.

"Wa! Faut que j'le dise à Kisuke! On a trouvé l'homme qui a le droit de toucher Byakuya-boy!

-Non, non ! Ne dis rien!

-Okay, mais tu réponds à mes questions! Et pas de mensonges!"

Renji hocha la tête, mal à l'aise et inquiet. Byakuya allait certainement le tuer et… D'après les dires de la femme, il allait avoir très mal et cette fois, sans l'aide de Senbonzakura.

"Alors, première question ! Tu étais au-dessus?"

Le fukutaicho rougit.

"… Oui.

-Woo! Ça c'est une nouvelle! Et tu l'as utilisé, hein?

-… Oui…

-Et il a aimé? Il est comment quand il jouit?"

Renji manqua de s'étouffer sur place. Il ouvrit des yeux tellement grands que Yoruichi éclata de nouveau de rire, trépignant sur place comme aurait pu le faire Yachiru avec un des paquets de bonbons d'Ukitake.

"Il devait être à croquer! J'aurais donné beaucoup pour pouvoir voir tout ça!

-Je peux y aller?

-Tu vas travailler pour lui permettre de se reposer? C'est adorable! Je suis sûre que c'est pour ça qu'il t'aime tellement!"

Le fukutaicho tiqua.

"Comment peux-tu dire ça?

-T'oublies que j'ai formé Byakuya-boy!

-Ah?

-Tu veux en savoir plus, hein?

-… Euh… Oui…"

Yoruichi admit un sourire amusé et s'assit en tailleur. Elle fit signe à Renji de s'asseoir et celui-ci obéit docilement, trop impatient d'apprendre des choses sur son taicho peu loquace.

"D'abord, c'était pas sa première fois, tu sais.

-Ah bon?

-Enfin, il a eu plusieurs conquêtes masculines mais il était toujours au-dessus, Renji-kun…"

Sourire en coin, regard malicieux.

"En fait, il n'a eu que quelques conquêtes après la mort de sa femme. Il porte trop bien le deuil si tu veux mon avis, mais je pense aussi qu'il est plus sensible et doux que ce qu'il montre…

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Que Byakuya-boy était une telle bête de sexe que, des gamins avec qui il a couché, peu y sont revenus! Il a une sacré réputation officieusement, mais personne n'ose en parler à haute voix…"

Yoruichi avait acquiescé ces propres dires. Renji déglutit.

"Et… donc…

-Je peux t'assurer que c'est la première fois qu'il n'était pas au-dessus! Et que s'il s'est laissé faire, c'est qu'il a une confiance totale en toi!"

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se réchauffer. Il le savait au fond de lui, il l'avait deviné après tout cela. Mais savoir que d'autres personnes le pensaient, ça lui donnait courage. Car, même s'il était plus proche de son taicho, l'homme n'en demeurait pas moins impressionnant.

"Tu souris béatement, là… Et t'as même un peu de bave qui coule…

-Hein?

-Enfin, t'as de quoi! Tu peux être sûr qu'en cas de problème il n'hésitera pas à te défendre contre son clan! J'suis sûre qu'il pourrait même les obliger à t'accepter!

-… Moi?

-S'il essaye tant de respecter les règles, c'est parce qu'il est le premier à vouloir les transgresser, tu sais. Tu te souviens d'où venait Hisana? Bah voilà! Byakuya-boy a toujours eu un sacré problème avec l'autorité !"

Renji hocha la tête. Il assimilait tout ce que lui disait la femme en face de lui et il savait qu'elle ne lui mentait pas.

"Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça?

-Parce que vous êtes trop choux!"

Le fukutaicho réprima la rougeur de ses joues in extremis et grogna, agacé. Il voulut se relever pour partir mais Yoruichi l'arrêta.

"Tu sais, je connais Byakuya-boy depuis qu'il est petit. Avant, il était impulsif, orgueilleux certes, mais il avait bon cœur et était plus enclin à dire ce qu'il ressentait… ou du moins, il ne s'obligeait pas à cacher la moindre de ses émotions.

-…

-Je crois que toutes ces épreuves lui ont fait beaucoup de mal et toi… S'il t'a accepté à ce point, c'est qu'il pense que tu es la personne qui pourra le consoler et panser ses plaies."

Le jeune homme était abasourdi tant pour la teneur du discours que pour le fait que la femme-chat soit si sérieuse et grave. Il comprit qu'elle tenait beaucoup à son ancien 'protégé' et que, implicitement, elle lui demandait de veiller sur lui. Il afficha le sourire franc qu'il arborait souvent et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Pas besoin de demander! J'comptais bien le faire!"

La femme sourit largement, reprenant cet air taquin un peu inquiétant et donna une grande tape dans le dos du fukutaicho qui eut le souffle coupé.

"Alors c'est convenu! Bonne chance pour la suite, Renji!

-Merci!

-Et si t'as besoin d'autres _trucs _pour pimenter vos ébats oublie pas que Kisuke fait des réducs' !"

Le jeune homme se figea un instant, empêchant les images de la nuit précédentes de venir teinter ses joues de rouge et prit courageusement la fuite à sa capitainerie. C'était bien le dernier endroit où il aurait pensé venir trouver du calme, tiens!

Dans le bureau, il s'assit et souffla longuement. Les 'amis' de son taicho étaient adorables. Mais de tous, il était le seul à avoir vraiment un trésor inestimable. Un trésor qu'il protégerait, chérirait et soignerait : le cœur de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Dans son lit, Byakuya émergeait lentement. Le manque soudain de chaleur l'avait sorti de ses rêves et il émit un bruit ressemblant à un vague grognement quand il ouvrit les yeux. Il remarqua que Renji n'était pas là. Surpris, il se redressa d'un coup.

"Aie!"

Il se recoucha par réflexe et se tint le bas du dos d'une main. Il avait très mal… Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, honteux. Que dirait le Clan en sachant que le chef est cloué au lit après avoir fait l'amour avec son fukutaicho? Rien de bien gratifiant. Alors autant ne pas y penser.

Il remarqua un verre et un papier sur la table. Il l'attrapa et le lut attentivement.

_"Byakuya,_

_Etant donné que tu dois être très fatigué, j'ai préféré te laisser dormir et je suis à la capitainerie pour éviter de prendre trop de retard. Tu peux rester ici tout le temps que tu veux. Je t'ai lavé et rhabillé en me levant…"_

Le noble arrêta sa lecture. Tiens, il n'avait pas vu. Il était tout propre. Il ne s'était pas réveillé pendant que Renji faisait tout ça? Il devait vraiment être exténué alors…

_"Je pense que, après une nuit aussi… hem… agitée, tu auras du mal à te lever, voire mal tout court, c'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé ce médicament sur la table de nuit. Il soulagera bien tes douleurs!_

_Je reviens dès que j'ai fini le travail! Je suis pressé de te voir!_

_Ton bavard de fukutaicho."_

Byakuya sourit, amusé. Renji avait adopté le surnom? Il avala le médicament et se rallongea confortablement. Son seul regret était peut-être de s'être réveillé seul…

Arrivé à la capitainerie, Renji s'était rendu compte qu'il était bien incapable de travailler. Il avait une furieuse envie de serrer son taicho tout contre lui, de l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif et de respirer son odeur si enivrante et… Il afficha un sourire rêveur. Il voulait être avec lui. Il se leva et laissa tout en plan pour courir chez lui. Avec un peu de chance, Byakuya dormait toujours!

Le noble tenta de se lever pour aller manger un morceau mais il ne parvint qu'à lâcher un juron devant son incapacité à bouger sans avoir mal et sans se courber comme un vieillard. Renji allait l'entendre…

Un violent claquement de porte résonna dans l'appartement. Une ombre noire et rouge fondit sur Byakuya et l'enlaça. C'était Renji évidemment et il serrait son taicho dans ses bras du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Il le sentait contre lui, savait qu'il était à lui, qu'ils s'appartenaient mutuellement, qu'ils s'aimaient!

Byakuya émit un murmure de désappobation, tenant toujours Renji pour 'responsable' de son infirmité du jour. Il le repoussa d'une main et lui demanda de le conduire à la salle de bain dans un sursaut de fierté malmenée.

Amusé, Renji comprit qu'il avait touché à l'orgueil de Sa Majesté et il afficha un large sourire en le serrant toujours plus fort et avec plus d'amour. Il sentit que l'étreinte lui était rendue. Oui, son taicho était comme ça. Même s'il aimait bien que Renji le traite ainsi, même s'il adorait être avec Renji, même si Renji était tout son univers, même si sans Renji tout était glacé, Byakuya restait le même au fond. Même l'amour ne pouvait le changer complètement et savoir ça…

Ça le rendait vraiment heureux!

* * *

**Pti mot de la fin :**

**Pour ce qui l'auront vu, le prologue et l'épilogue sont centrés surtout autour de Renji... Renji que j'aime moins que Byakuya u.u Renji que je trouve moins beau que Byakuya, moins charismatique que Byakuya, moins fort que Byakuya, moins tout ce que vous voulez que Byakuya. Mais bon, Renji qui est quand même le plus humain quoi ! :D**

**A la prochaine!**


	10. Note

**Chers lecteurs !**

**Désolée de vous avoir fait miroiter une éventuelle suite... ^^' Disons que j'ai bien pris note du OS EXTRA qui aura pour couple fard Kyoraku et Ukitake, le synopsis est prêt, l'inspiration au rendez-vous, seul 'hic', pas le temps.**

**Je n'ai pas à vous étaler ma vie privée, certes, mais sachez que mes cours sont nombreux et, doublés à un emploi du temps qui finit tous les soirs excessivement tard, le temps pour écrire me passe sous le nez... ;_; **

**Je vous préviens donc : NON JE NE VOUS AI PAS OUBLIE ! :D comment le pourrais-je avec des lecteurs aussi sympa? XD**

**Je vous dis donc à bientôt, mais je ne sais hélas pas quand, pour la suite et fin de cette fiction ! **

**Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~ **

**P.S : si vous êtes en manque, j'ai eu le temps de publier un OS GrimmIchi sous le nom de En Comité restreint :P**


	11. Fin de l'acte

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka-et-de-Rufus-Shinra

Titre : Que ton masque tombe... voir si j'existe.

Couple : KyoXUki

Disclaimer : J'ai tenté de marchander le ginpakukazaharu no truc, mais même ça, on veut pas me le donner... (une âme éclairée m'a fait remarquer que négocier Byakuya est plus intéressant, mais bon... on me le donnera jamais même si je promets d'être saaaage ;_;) Tout est à Tite Kubo u.u

Rating : M

_**Pimouss-Killer **: Je suis là! Ne pleure plus u.u je t'offre même un nouveau chapitre cette fois XD En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir participé à totue cette fiction! Je te fais des poutoux parce que je pourrais pas te répondre vu que tu n'as pas de compte u.u A la revoyure vieille branche! XD_

**Je suis de retour! (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour :P na, je plaisante, pas à chaque fois le coup de la note d'information XD) Chose promise chose due, vala un pti OS extra avec un KyorakuXUkitake :P J'avais pas vraiment envie de faire un lemon pour ce coup, mais comme on me l'a pas mal demandé, j'ai trouvé une feinte et j'attends vos commentaires! ^^ Je préviens cependant, que c'est un peu spécial au niveau du temps et de la manière de le lire ^^ je vous conseille de prendre votre temps pour lire et de respecter la ponctuation :D**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en attendant vos commentaires! Ce chapitre sera le dernier u.u**

* * *

OS EXTRA

Le capitaine de la 13° sourit encore une fois en y repensant. Il venait d'avoir sa certitude : celle que Byakuya s'était trouvé quelqu'un, et pas n'importe qui. Renji Abarai. C'était à se demander comment ils pouvaient s'entendre, eux, le jour et la nuit. Quoique, la complémentarité entraînait souvent ce genre de relations. Renji était épanoui, extraverti, fonceur et, au fond, sûrement manquant de confiance en lui face à Byakuya. Byakuya, quant à lui, était trop renfermé et distant. Le plus jeune réussirait à le dégeler et, l'autre parviendrait à le rendre plus sûr et plus fort.

En fait, ils allaient parfaitement ensemble.

Ukitake se passa la main sur le front, amusé plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. En attendant, si Renji continuait ainsi, il se ferait tuer par son taicho. Byakuya n'était pas du genre à apprécier d'être cloué au lit pour ce genre de raisons… Oh non!

« Je vais préparer une chambre pour Abarai au cas où.

-Très prévoyante, Retsu!

-Avec Kuchiki, je me méfie.

-Vous avez bien raison! Il est plus colérique qu'il en a l'air, mais je suis persuadé qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à Renji. Du moins, pas d'une manière brutale et dangereuse pour sa vie… »

L'homme s'étonna lui-même de son sous-entendu et afficha un air gêné. Unohana souriait calmement, n'en pensant pas moins. Elle se tourna soudain pour saluer le capitaine de la 8° qui arrivait en chantonnant. Toujours avec son éternel chapeau et son habit rose à fleur, il était toujours aussi discret.

« Bonjours à touuuuus !

-Shunsui! Comment vas-tu?

-Bien bien! J'ai réussi à fuir la capitainerie! Nanao devait aller déposer des dossiers à la 9°, j'en profite!

-Tu vas encore te faire remonter les bretelles… soupira Ukitake.

-Bah! Pas grave! Mais que faites-vous ici, plantés en plein milieu du passage?

-Figurez-vous que nous étions en train de vérifier nos hypothèses, Kyoraku.

-Vos hypothèses?

-Celles que Byakuya et Renji sont ensemble et que, contre toute attente, cela ne soit pas dans le sens qu'on aurait pu supposer… »

Le regard malicieux de l'homme aux cheveux blancs fit vite éclater de rire son ami brun. Il se reprit finalement et, une larme au coin de l'œil, lança:

« J'sens qu'ils vont se disputer souvent ces deux-là! »

Les trois amis partirent d'un bon rire, imaginant le taicho glacial aux prises avec un baboui… hem, son fukutaicho. L'image était cocasse oui. Puis, invoquant du travail, Unohana prit congé de ses anciens camarades de classe. Elle les salua poliment et retourna à la 4° d'un pas calme.

L'ambiance était devenue plus calme oui, plus sereine. Kyoraku avait cessé de rire et regardait Ukitake qui, un sourire aux lèvres, avait le regard perdu dans ses pensées. Ce dernier inspira soudain de l'air et prit la parole.

« Tu sais, Shunsui… Je suis vraiment heureux pour Byakuya. Je le connais depuis enfant et je me demandais sincèrement quand est-ce qu'il retrouverait son sourire et ses sourcils froncés.

-Tss… Quand est-ce qu'il se transformerait en Ichigo?

-Non, idiot! Plaisanta Ukitake. Je sais bien que Byakuya ne deviendra pas comme ça, même s'il était bien parti au départ… Mais Renji aura une influence résolument positive sur lui, j'en suis certain. Et peut-être qu'on pourra enfin revoir son sourire… »

Kyoraku afficha un sourire conciliant. Il connaissait aussi le Byakuya enfant, vu qu'il traînait souvent avec Ukitake qui avait, avant, le noble dans sa division, et il s'avouait sans mal que le changement opéré par le temps n'était pas des plus bénéfiques.

« Vraiment, ça me rend heureux…

-Un peu plus et je dirais que tu vas me pousser le soupir de l'amoureux transi qui abandonne celui qu'il aime à un autre… Argh…

-Mais non! Tu dis n'importe quoi. Byakuya est mon kohai, il est normal que je fasse attention à lui. Et puis, ce n'est pas lui que j'aime.

-Quoi? Tu aimes quelqu'un et je ne suis pas au courant? On est toujours ami rassure-moi?

-Evidemment!

-Alors?

-Tss…

-Dis! »

Ukitake avait un sourire mystérieux qui ne répondait en rien à son ami. Ce dernier, impatient de savoir, s'apprêtait à poser des questions détournées pour tenter une percée, mais une voix féminine se fit entendre, juste derrière lui.

« Nanao-chaaaan! »

L'homme à la veste rose poussa un cri du genre d'un enfant grillé en plein vol de bonbons dans le placard des réserves avant de supplier Ukitake de le sauver. Ce dernier, avec son éternel sourire se contenta de… hé bien de sourire. Il laissa la jeune femme traîner son taicho par la peau du cou jusqu'à leur division où il devrait sûrement travailler.

Shunsui ne pensait pas d'ailleurs qu'il s'y mettrait aussi sagement. A peine avait-il franchi les murs de la capitainerie qu'il s'était dirigé vers son bureau avec, curieusement, aucune envie de boire du saké ou d'aller regarder les nuages rêveusement. Il était entré, s'était assis, avait pris son pinceau et avait commencé à lire consciencieusement pour signer. Sa fukutaicho en était resté bouche-bée et figée comme deux ronds de flan à l'instar de la capitainerie entière. Le grand, l'inimitable Kyoraku Shunsui s'était mis au travail sans broncher ! Ce jour était mémorable voire… inédit !

L'homme aux cheveux bruns n'avait pas remarqué l'étrangeté de la situation. Non, pour lui, l'étrangeté, c'était qu'Ukitake soit avec quelqu'un. Sérieusement, qui pouvait y croire ? Tous sauf lui ou quoi ? Il avait du mal à s'imaginer son ami d'enfance, cet homme si avenant et fragile, avec quelqu'un. Une femme ou un homme aussi, tiens ? S'il était avec une femme, il la voyait plutôt du genre maternel. Etant donné qu'il était un peu papa-poule sur les bords, l'alliance serait parfaite. Et puis, il faudrait une femme qui n'ait pas peur du sang ou de sa maladie. Cela réduisait les possibilités à Soul Society. Il fallait une femme douce et calme pour s'accorder avec lui, une femme qui saurait réagir en cas de problème de santé, une femme qui était perspicace et…

« Retsu ! »

Shunsui s'était tout à coup exclamé ça, ne tenant pas compte du dossier qu'il venait soudain d'arroser d'encre. Il n'y prêta pas plus attention en se rasseyant, les sourcils froncés. Non, il était certain que son meilleur ami lui aurait dit s'il était tombé amoureux de son médecin personnel. Il grogna légèrement, les sourcils froncés. Il avait une mine sérieuse plus que déroutante, presque terrifiante. Quiconque passait pouvait sans problème se demander quel fléau ravageait actuellement la huitième capitainerie… Le fléau du travail ! Cela était impossible. Autant imaginer Byakuya avec un large sourire en train de boire avec son jeune amant jusqu'à chanter des chansons paillardes, le résultat provoquait le même effroi et la même terreur.

« Tai… Taicho ?

-Hm ? Nanao-chan ? Je suis occupé, que veux-tu ? »

La jeune femme essuya une goutte de sueur sur son front. Elle manqua de laisser tomber l'éternel dossier qu'elle tenait sous son bras et se contenta de remettre nerveusement ses lunettes avant de bredouiller des excuses et de s'en aller en évitant de trébucher. Le brun fronça un sourcil, hocha la tête et reprit son travail, se demandant qu'elle mouche avait bien pu piquer sa subordonnée.

Il se remit à ses pensées, passant en revue chaque personne susceptibles d'être avec son ami et s'arrêta en tiquant soudain que Jushiro n'avait jamais dit qu'il était avec quelqu'un, mais qu'il aimait quelqu'un. Saisissez la nuance. Cela voulait dire que la liste des suspects s'agrandissait ! Et que son meilleur ami ne voulait rien lui dire du tout ! Il signa rageusement un dossier quelconque sans même le lire avant de passer au suivant.

L'après-midi continua sur le même schéma. Enfin, cela aurait pu si, craignant pour la santé mentale de son capitaine, Nanao ne s'était pas ruée chez le capitaine de la treizième pour le supplier de sauver son taicho qui devait être devenu fou. Le cas avait inquiété l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui laissa donc tout en plan pour aller voir ce qu'il en était et arrêter son ami.

Autant dire que, quand deux malades firent irruption dans son bureau, Kyoraku ne put s'empêcher de râler. Il travaillait enfin et tout le monde venait l'embêter et le déranger ! Il soupira et rétorqua qu'il devait travailler. Nanao en resta figée tandis que l'autre capitaine avait éclaté de rire.

« Allons, Shunsui ! Viens boire un verre avec moi, quelque chose semble te tracasser ! »

Le brun fixa son ami du regard et lâcha un juron à voix basse avant de laisser tout en plan. Les deux hommes quittèrent bientôt la capitainerie de la huitième direction le bar. Ils auraient très bien pu boire du saké dans leur division, cela s'était souvent fait, mais pour une fois, ils iraient ailleurs.

Ils arrivèrent donc en à peine une minute au bar, merci au shunpo, et s'installèrent à une table un peu en retrait du bruit. Shunsui commanda rapidement une bouteille de saké et reprit bien vite son caractère bon vivre qui refusait l'effort sous toutes ses formes et ne jurait que par la boisson.

« Alors, tu es tombé sur la tête pour te mettre au travail ? Entre Byakuya et toi, je vais plus m'en sortir ! »

Jushiro rit doucement, amusé de la situation du moment.

« Doit y'avoir un virus mauvais pour les glandeurs ! Plaisanta Shunsui en réponse. Heureusement que tu m'as sorti de là, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sinon ! »

Le brun but une gorgée de saké avant de s'affaler sur son fauteuil en soupirant.

« Et sinon toi ? Beaucoup de travail ?

-Hm, pas trop. Répondit Ukitake. Disons que j'ai un peu l'esprit ailleurs alors je papillonne plus.

-Oh ? Serais-tu amoureux ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Et de qui ? Dis-le à ton meilleur ami… »

Shunsui accompagna sa demande d'un regard amusé et un peu provocateur. Son ami se contenta de rire et de sourire.

« Jushiro !

-C'est un se-cret ! Tu le sauras bien assez tôt je pense.

-Mais…

-Disons que, si tu veux un indice, c'est quelqu'un qui m'aime mais qui ne s'en doute pas.

-Hein ? Mais…

-Je ne dirais rien de plus ! »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs afficha un sourire énigmatique. Shunsui soupira avant de sourire à son tour. Son ami était ainsi, mais c'était aussi pour cela qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Il était calme et conciliant, sachant parfois être sévère.

Ils continuèrent de boire tous les deux encore un petit moment. Enfin, le capitaine de la 13° se contenta d'une ou deux coupes, pas comme son voisin. C'est vers le début de soirée qu'Ukitake prévint son ami qu'il allait partir.

« J'ai un dossier important à finir.

-Mais tu m'avais dit que c'était bon, non ?

-Si si, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ne sera pas très long.

-Si tu le dis. Je vais continuer à boire, seul et mal-aimé ! Abandonné de mon ami ! »

Le capitaine de la 8° mima à grands renforts de gestes théâtrales un quelconque personnage délaissé par le destin. Jushiro éclata de rire et remplit à nouveau la coupe en disant :

« Bois donc pour noyer ton chagrin, gros bêta ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice avant que l'un ne s'en aille. Shunsui but silencieusement pendant quelques minutes avant de remarquer, au fond de la salle, quelques shinigamis de sa connaissance. Parmi le groupe, il y avait Matsumoto, Kira, Hisagi, Renji et le couple explosif, autrement dit Ichigo et Grimmjow.

Il s'approcha avec sa bouteille et prit place près de Renji.

« Tiens ? Tu es là ce soir, Abarai ? »

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement. Ah, pensa Shunsui, il a deviné le sous-entendu.

« Je suis étonné que Byakuya te laisse sortir tiens…

-T'as encore fait une connerie, tête d'ananas ? lança Grimmjow amusé.

-Laisse tomber, 'môssieur-j'tiens-pas-l'alcool' ! Rétorqua le rouge.

-Quoi ?

-Bah ouais ! Quand on tient pas on joue pas contre Matsumoto !

-Le gamin veut retenter sa chance ? lança la blonde avec un regard suggestif.

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une t'vas voir !

-Grimm, couché ! »

Ni une ni deux, le bleuté était au sol, coincé par le jeune shinigami remplaçant. Visiblement, ce dernier n'avait pas envie que le même scénario se reproduise et avait paré au pire avant le pire. Il fusilla Renji du regard qui s'amusait à embêter les mèches de l'arrancar tant qu'il était immobilisé.

« Je vois que l'ambiance est toujours aussi bonne chez les jeunes ! s'exclama Shunsui. Voilà qui va me permettre de bien m'amuser !

-Sont complètement barges ouais ! grogna Hisagi.

-Dit celui qui dansait à poil sur la table ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire à la blague de Rangiku alors que le concerné rougissait.

« T'veux pas nous improviser une 'tite gigue avec Kira ? demanda innocemment Grimmjow.

-Pourquoi tu veux ça toi ? S'étonna Ichigo alors que Kira piquait un fard. Quelle idée as-tu en tête ? »

Shunsui se plia en deux de rire en lisant sur les lèvres la réponse du bleuté. Ichigo et Renji allaient très certainement se souvenir de leur soirée ! Shunsui but une autre gorgée en pensant à ce fait. Jushiro aussi bientôt peut-être… Mais avec qui ?

Il fronçait les sourcils, concentré. Il voulait vraiment savoir tiens… Il demeura une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec les shinigamis présents et profita du départ de Renji pour partir lui aussi. L'histoire de son ami le perturbait et autant dire qu'il voulait savoir le fin mot !

Il marchait tranquillement dans les rues du Seireitei où la lumière baissait progressivement. Ce soir serait une nuit fraîche, nota-t-il en avalant une énième coupe de saké. Il laissa rapidement ses pensées vagabonder où elles souhaitaient mais, lentement mais sûrement, tout revint vers le sujet numéro un, autrement dit, de qui le capitaine de la 13° pouvait bien être amoureux.

Autant dire que la récréation bar, saké plus shinigamis perdit tous ses effets. Il aurait bien aimé rester dans cette douce euphorie, à revoir les images du jeune shinigami remplaçant qui engueulait l'ex-terrible sexta espada, ou les gestes à peine cachés du couple timide que formaient Hisagi et Kira ou même Matsumoto et Renji en plein concours de beuverie ! Surtout qu'avec le dernier cas, il pouvait avoir le plaisir de voir la réaction de Byakuya à l'arrivée, chose qui devait valoir son pesant de cacahuète…

Il soupira. La seule solution pour pouvoir penser à tout ça sans être dérangé était simple. Obliger Jushiro à répondre à sa question. Non pas par curiosité, bon enfin si, mais juste un peu, hein ! Mais surtout pour aller boire la tête reposée et l'esprit clair. Evidemment. Il accéléra le pas pour rejoindre la capitainerie de son ami.

Arrivé devant le lieu-dit, on lui annonça que le capitaine était déjà rentré chez lui. Kyoraku remercia du renseignement mais remarqua qu'il était quand même tôt pour rentrer chez soi… Bon, lui, on ne dit rien, mais Ukitake restait souvent tard pour travailler… Il haussa les épaules et prit donc le chemin de la maison de son ami.

Il y arriva en à peine cinq minutes et fut étonné de voir qu'aucune lumière n'était allumée. Jushiro serait-il de sortie ? Le brun fronça les sourcils. Après autant d'années d'amitié, il était hors-de-question que son ami lui fasse le coup d'avoir un rencard sans même lui en avoir parlé ! Il entra derechef dans la maison et se figea, étonné.

Habituellement, il y avait au moins quelques domestiques, mais là, vide. Ukitake les avait peut-être renvoyés pour la soirée ? Pourquoi Shunsui ne pouvait-il y croire vraiment ? Il posa sa bouteille d'alcool sur une petite table à l'entrée et observa tout autour, c'était sombre et vide. Trop vide.

A coup sûr, Jushiro était parti ! C'était l'explication la plus plausible. Pourtant, le capitaine de la 8° ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait en être sûr.

« Jushiro ? Tu es là ? »

Aucune réponse. Il était donc parti ?... Le brun s'avança encore dans la demeure et crut voir une petite lueur dans le bureau de son ami. Il s'approcha pour en être sûr et sursauta à l'entrée. La bougie était certes allumée, mais presque entièrement fondue et, en plein milieu de la salle, allongé à même le sol, Jushiro.

Il garda son calme et s'agenouilla auprès de son ami avant de voir que du sang avait séché autour de sa bouche et dans le creux de sa main. Shunsui garda son sang-froid et s'appliqua à faire les gestes de premiers secours appris par Retsu. Il s'exécuta ainsi durant de longues minutes et, quand il sentit que son ami revenait à lui, il le porta vite mais doucement dans sa chambre.

Le capitaine de la 13° remua les paupières. Il avait comme un énorme poids sur la poitrine et c'était douloureux… Il se demanda vaguement où il pouvait bien être, ne se souvenant pas s'être endormi sur son lit et sentit une main sur passer sur son front et un gant humide essuyer sa bouche et son cou. Il connaissait ses gestes, on les lui faisait quand il avait craché trop de sang et que ça avait séché avant que quelqu'un n'ait eu le temps de venir.

Il bougea doucement la tête et entrouvrit les yeux. Il distingua, dans l'obscurité, un tissu rose bien visible. Il sourit, amusé. L'inimitable kimono à fleur de son ami… Il réunit ses efforts pour parler mais n'émit qu'un souffle. Peut-être était-il encore trop tôt pour ça…

« T'es content maintenant, hein ? »

La voix de Shunsui était plus dure qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Tu connais très bien le signal que tu dois nous envoyer, à moi et Retsu, quand tu commences une crise ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait avant d'être dans cet état ? Si j'étais pas venu, tu serais dans quel état, hein ? »

Jushiro fixa son ami dans les yeux et tourna la tête.

« Désolé… Je ne m'y attendais pas et… pas eu le temps. »

Le visage du brun se radoucit.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai été un peu dur. Mais tu m'as fait une sacrée peur ! Comme à chaque fois que tu nous fais ça d'ailleurs mais bon…

-J'ai un peu trop travaillé…

-Si c'est pas toi qui meurs le premier, ça sera moi à cause d'une crise cardiaque ! Plaisanta Shunsui.

-Tss… Je ne compte pas mourir de sitôt, rassure-toi.

-Heureusement ! »

Le capitaine de la 8° s'assit plus confortablement à côté du lit et se servit une coupe de saké –il avait déjà été récupérer sa bouteille !- avant de la siroter tranquillement.

« Bon, plus de peur que de mal, c'est ça ?

-Oui… Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

-Bah, t'as qu'à dormir. Je reste ici au cas où.

-Merci…

-Avant ! Dis-moi qui tu aimes. Ça m'énerve parce que ça me trotte dans la tête et m'empêche de boire tranquille.

-… Je te le dis quand je me réveille, gros bêta.

-Bonne nuit, c'est ça ! »

Shunsui éclata de rire avant de continuer à boire et remarqua tout à coup que son ami était déjà endormi ! Il n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps, ça c'était sûr… Le brun posa un regard compatissant sur l'homme endormi. Combien de temps lui restait-il ? C'était ça la grande question qu'il fallait se poser avec lui… Quand viendrait donc le jour où il ne se réveillerait plus après une crise ? Quand viendrait le moment où cette poitrine ne serait plus soulevée d'un souffle irrégulier ? L'homme avala une nouvelle gorgée et secoua la tête.

Pour le moment, le plus important était de penser au présent. De penser à comment lui rendre la vie plus facile.

Il attendit un instant, le regardant simplement. Puis, lentement, il s'approcha et caressa le visage parsemé de cheveux blancs du bout des doigts. Il n'avait jamais réellement remarqué à quel point son ami avait un visage fin. Chaque trait semblait à sa place sur cette peau pâle… Il avait toujours un visage serein, jamais il ne s'énervait, ou rarement. Ces sourcils noirs n'exprimaient que peu souvent la colère et…

Shunsui secoua la tête. Ça devait être l'alcool.

Un bon moment plus tard, le brun commençait à somnoler quand il entendit Jushiro remuer dans son futon. Il sursauta et le regarda fixement, histoire de savoir si son état s'était amélioré.

« Shunsui ? Tu es toujours là…

-Je n'allais pas te laisser enfin… »

Le malade sourit tout en se redressant en position assise.

« Je suis content que tu sois là.

-Ah ? Moi aussi, ça tombe bien, hein ?

-Tss… Il me semble que tu avais une question.

-Oui, parce que ça m'empêche de boire l'esprit tranquille. Si tu avais quelqu'un en vue, je suis sûr que tu m'en aurais parlé tout de suite. Je suis ton meilleur ami !

-… C'est vrai. Si j'avais vraiment aimé quelqu'un, je te l'aurais dit immédiatement. Voire tu l'aurais su le jour-même.

-Alors…

-Si je ne te l'ai pas dit, c'est que ce n'est pas quelqu'un tout simplement.

-Pardon ?

-C'est toi. Et pour moi, tu n'es pas quelqu'un. »

Shunsui écarquilla les yeux un instant, surpris. Ukitake détourna le regard. Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir dit, il espérait juste que cela n'entacherait pas leur amitié et…

« Je m'y attendais en fait…

-Tu… T'y attendais ? demanda fébrilement Jushiro.

-Quand tu as refusé de me répondre, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions.

-Oh ? Je…

-Bah, je te comprends, moi aussi j'aurais hésité !

-Mais… Tu…

-Si c'est réciproque ? »

Ukitake acquiesça du regard. Son ami s'approcha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres très chastement. Il se recula un peu ensuite.

« Oui, je pense que ça l'est.

-… Je… »

Le malade avait les yeux grands ouverts, sans voix. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça lui ! Il tourna lentement la tête vers son ami, essayant de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Shunsui ne l'avait pas repoussé, mieux, il l'avait embrassé !

« Tu m'aimes aussi ?

-Evidemment ! Tu en doutais ? »

Jushiro radoucit son visage, un large sourire s'y installant et effleura la main rugueuse du brun de la sienne.

« Non, je n'en doutais pas… »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux puis, lentement, ils se rapprochèrent et s'enlacèrent. Dans le plus grand silence, usant de gestes et de regards, ils se comprenaient et se parlaient. Dans les bras de son ami, Jushiro ferma les yeux. Shunsui était chaud, il sentait bon et était doux.

Progressivement, sans crier gare, sans gestes brusques et déplacés, les deux hommes se déshabillèrent. Par étape. Ils avaient tout leur temps. Depuis celui qu'ils se connaissaient, ils n'étaient pas pressés, non ?

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt nus. Ils distinguaient à peine le corps de l'autre dans la pénombre mais ils s'en fichaient. Voir ? Quelle était l'utilité de ce sens quand il s'agissait de serrer celui qu'on aimait dans ses bras, le couvrir de caresse et de baiser. Quelle était l'utilité même de penser quand on aimait quelqu'un et qu'on voulait le lui prouver avec des gestes et un corps ?

Quelle utilité ?

Jushiro alla cueillir un baiser sur les lèvres de son futur amant. Le baiser s'enhardit, bien entendu, mais il n'y eut pas la moindre pointe de bestialité. Ce fut un baiser simple, fort mais qui ne cherchait pas à transcender. Pourtant, la chaleur montait. Les mains qui glissaient sur les corps, les corps eux-même qui se frôlaient et le son des étoffes s'emmêlant. Tout cela était érotique.

Des soupirs de plaisir, le délicat son des langues qui valsent et qui finissent par achever leur danse en dehors de la bouche, les membres qui se tendent. Et un homme aux cheveux blancs, allongé, tranquille dans son lit et qui regarde intensément celui qui le surplombe. Celui qui lui procure un tel plaisir avec tant de douceur.

Il gémit. Il n'a pas mal mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Une main qui l'entoure et qui joue avec sa chair. C'est si dérangeant et pourtant, si agréable. Il crispe un peu les yeux mais ne cherche pas à retenir ses gémissements. Pourquoi devrait-il cacher à son amant qu'il aime ce qu'il lui fait ?

Et l'amant l'a bien remarqué. Il y a quelque chose dans ces yeux. Une étincelle de désir et d'amour sincère. Pas de mensonges, juste la vérité, leur vérité. Il approche ses lèvres du membre pulsant. Il le sent irradier de chaleur. Il sent le corps se tendre et se calmer. Les caresses lui ont fait du bien, mais celles des lèvres bien plus. Sa langue joue, elle se promène et explore et bientôt, elle capture.

Il gémit plus fort. Ça lui fait plus d'effet, il ne peut le nier. Mais il adore et il en reveut encore. Son sang bat dans ses tempes et ne demande qu'à le faire exploser. Il veut bien exploser, il sent que c'est bientôt le moment et sa main glisse lentement vers les mèches brunes. Il y perd ses doigts, il les emmêle dans les cheveux et les meut au rythme qu'il ressent. Lentement, intensément, puissamment.

Une explosion. Il sent qu'il va exploser. Son corps se tend comme un arc un instant avant de reprendre sa forme brusquement et il halète. Il halète fort. C'était bon, il l'avoue et il le montre. Il se redresse et entoure son amant de ses bras avant de l'encourager à se pencher sur lui, à se coller à lui presque… à ne plus faire qu'un avec lui. C'est ce qu'il veut oui.

Les regards se croisent et s'attachent. Ils s'embrassent aussi. Et eux, c'est plus que passionnément. Ils se brûlent et se délectent de cet ardent brasier qu'ils font naître chez l'autre.

Il crispe les yeux, le contact est rompu car il y a quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose d'étrange. Il entrouvre les paupières et voit une main qui disparait entre ses jambes. Ce sont ses doigts. Il se mord un peu la lèvre. Ça fait mal et ce n'est pas agréable, mais les caresses des deux lèvres, le picotement de cette barbe mal rasée et cette odeur d'alcool, ça le rassure et lui fait du bien.

Et bientôt, ce qu'il sent en lui est plus gros, plus imposant. Mais ce n'est pas plus brutal et moins dénué d'amour. Il a mal aussi, mais son amant est doux et y va lentement, intensément pourtant et c'est puissant. Trop. Il ouvre la bouche à la recherche d'air et laisse échapper un gémissement clair. Il s'en amuse lui-même mais se reconcentre bien vite sur cette présence qui le comble. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent. De la douleur, de la gêne, du plaisir ? Ou peut-être les trois ?

« Jushiro ? Ça va ? »

Une autorisation à continuer ? Comment pourrait-il refuser, il est curieux. Il veut savoir ce qu'il va ressentir ensuite, il veut savoir ce qu'on ressent quand on est comblé par celui qu'on aime.

« Vas-y… »

Un soupir chaud, enivrant et terriblement envoûtant. Comment y résister ? Le plus robuste esquissa un sourire et embrasse cette gorge blanche qu'il mordille un peu avant de saluer une langue restée seule au bal trop longtemps. En même temps, il bouge le bassin. Il entame une autre danse moins raffinée, moins délicate mais autrement plus puissante. Un tempo lent et profond. C'est ainsi qu'il le voit et il le fait.

Jushiro ferme les yeux et gémit. Il gémit de plus en plus fort. Il aime ça, il aurait eu tort de dire non car la douleur passée, le plaisir est intense. Il suit son cavalier mais bientôt, cela ne lui suffit pas. Lui aussi veut mener un peu la danse alors il bouge lui aussi, effectue quelques mouvements et pas qui lui valent une décharge de plaisir. Il ne danse pas, ils dansent.

Et leurs corps luisent de sueur, de cet acte charnel si fort qu'il se passe de mot et qui ne s'effectue que par les gestes et les regards, accompagné de gémissements et sous la direction d'un chef d'orchestre taquin qui se fait nommer amour.

Et bientôt, c'est le but. L'explosion totale et le bouquet final. Ils ferment les yeux et se laissent porter, sans réfléchir, sans voir, sans penser. Ils sont tous les deux à danser. A tourner sans relâche et à bouger jusqu'à ce que tout s'échappe et s'achève.

Tout explose.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jushiro et Shunsui n'avaient toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot. Ils se regardaient silencieusement et s'embrassaient tendrement. Enlacés tous les deux, ils semblaient ne pas vouloir parler pour ne pas briser la magie de ce moment. Comme si parler leur rappellerait qu'ils étaient des âmes et que leur danse n'était qu'un rêve fugace.

Ils se prirent la main, rapprochèrent leur visage et fermèrent les yeux. Ils s'endormirent l'un face à l'autre, sans mensonge, lentement. Ils s'enlacèrent, intensément. Et bientôt, le rideau tomba. Fin de l'acte.

* * *

**Voilà voilà! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié et j'attends vos commentaires avec appétit! ;P**


End file.
